


Irreversible Things (О Необратимости)

by lamotriginewoman



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Borderline Personality Disorder, Coming Out, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Past Drug Use, Каминг-аут, Классный юмор, Пограничное расстройство личности, Распитие спиртосодержащих напитков, Селебрити, Современность, Терапия, Упоминание наркотиков, психология, счастливый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-06-10 10:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19501597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamotriginewoman/pseuds/lamotriginewoman
Summary: О том, каково это — быть известным настолько, что каждый встречный узнает тебя.О том, каково это — быть известным настолько, что каждый думает, что знает тебя.О том, каково это — быть Ричи Тозиером, который больше не может так жить.Об Эдди Каспбраке, который понятия не имеет, кто такой Ричи Тозиер.





	1. О случайных связях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Irreversible Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858561) by [gilded_iris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilded_iris/pseuds/gilded_iris). 



— Я об этом, блядь, не просил, окей? В этом все дело. Каждый думает, что я _требую_! Но это, блядь, не так!  
— Ричи, может, попробуешь успокоиться и перестанешь произносить в каждом предложении слово «блядь»?  
— Иди на хуй, Стэн. Я, блядь, вешаю тру…  
— Нет, извини.  
— Правда?  
— Да. Я знаю, что ты ничего не требуешь. Я знаю, как тебе тяжело. Поверь мне. Я знаю.  
— Блядь. Блядь!  
— Ричи, где ты?  
— А что?  
— Ты знаешь, что.  
— Не знаю.  
— Ты дома?  
— Нет.  
— Ты в людном месте?  
— Какое тебе дело?  
— Я твой друг.  
— Я плачу́ тебе за дружбу.  
— В таком случае, ты платишь мне очень хорошо.  
— О да.  
— Я пошутил.  
— Мне так грустно, Стэн.  
— Я знаю. Ну, так где ты?  
— Мне грустно уже так давно…  
— Ричи, где ты?  
— Я так все ненавижу.  
— Ричи. Скажи мне, где ты.  
— И ты сможешь за мной приехать?  
— И я смогу за тобой приехать.  
— И что будет дальше?  
— И дальше будет все, что ты захочешь. Ты можешь приехать к нам с Майком, или я могу остаться у тебя дома.  
— Я не хочу тебя видеть.  
— Я могу отвезти тебя к Биллу с Одрой…  
— Я не хочу видеть Билла. На хуй Билла. Я жалею, что вообще его встретил.  
— Билл ни в чем не виноват.  
— В чем он не виноват?  
— Ни в чем.  
— Кое в чем он виноват.  
— Ни в чем из происходящего.  
— Кто-то же должен быть виноват, — пауза. — Эй, Стэн?  
— Что?  
— Я собираюсь побриться налысо.  
— Нет, не собираешься.  
— Я их выпрямлю.  
— Нет, не выпрямишь.  
— Я сделаю пластику. Татуировку на лице. Сделаю себе пирсинг во всех местах.  
— Нет, не сделаешь.  
— Ты не можешь мне указывать.  
— Я тебе не указываю. Я просто говорю, что ты этого не сделаешь. Потому что знаю тебя.  
— Нет, не знаешь. Никто меня не знает.  
— Тебя знают все.  
— Да. Еще и это. Я отключаюсь.  
— Если ты отключишься, я тебе перезвоню. Этот разговор не закончится, пока ты не сядешь ко мне в машину, и я не увижу, что с тобой все в порядке. И после этого ты можешь сердиться, или плакать — да что угодно.

Ричи отключается. Стэн перезванивает.

— Стэн.  
— Ричи.  
— Я больше не хочу разговаривать.  
— Так. Ты слишком долго получал все, что хотел. В этом часть проблемы.  
— Я снова вешаю трубку.  
— И я снова тебе перезвоню.

Ричи отключается. Стэн перезванивает. Ричи не отвечает. Стэн звонит снова.

— Я отключу телефон.  
— Ты этого не сделаешь.  
— Я отключу его и отдам бездомному.  
— Ты этого не сделаешь.  
— И бумажник.  
— Ричи.  
— Какой пин у моей карты? Они наверняка захотят это знать.  
— Я не скажу тебе твой пин.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что это моя работа — не давать тебе пинкод.  
— Отлично. У меня с собой примерно сто баксов на крайний случай. Какой смысл иметь на карте состояние, если ты не говоришь мне пинкод?  
— Что случилось с остальными твоими карманными?  
— Я слишком стар, чтоб иметь карманные.  
— И слишком богат и импульсивен, чтобы было как-то иначе. Я выделяю тебе достаточно денег на неделю, но, если тебе нужно больше, мы проведем длительную формальную беседу у меня в офисе и обсудим расходы.  
— БУ.  
— Где ты?  
— Скрываюсь.  
— Ха-ха.  
— Не смешно.  
— Так в этом все дело?  
— Нет. Да. И да, и нет.  
— Ричи, — вздох. Очень усталый. Тема не нова. — Я годами уговаривал тебя совершить каминаут. Ты знаешь это. Ты знаешь…  
— Менеджер не позволит.  
— Миссис Деннинджер не знает, что для тебя лучше.  
— А ты знаешь?  
— В этом случае, и в большинстве случаев — да. Ричи, мы можем ходить вокруг да около всю ночь, или можем просто раз и навсегда это обсудить. Я твой друг. Майк твой друг. Одра твой друг. Билл твой друг. Мы все твои друзья. Мы тебя знаем. Мы тебя любим. Ты должен это понимать. Я объеду всю Южную Калифорнию, чтобы тебя найти, если будет такая необходимость. Если ты не захочешь меня видеть после этого, ладно, но ты знаешь сам, что тебе сейчас нужно быть рядом с кем-то. Если это не так, ты не позвонил бы мне. Так что, пожалуйста, Ричи, облегчи мне задачу. Скажи мне, где ты, — снова пауза. — Скажи что-нибудь.  
— Ненавижу жвачку.  
— О Господи. Ты хочешь довести меня до инфаркта? Потому что именно так ты доводишь людей.  
— Окей, Стэн. Ты победил. Хочешь знать, где я?  
— Думаю, я предельно ясно это обозначил.  
— Хорошо. Я в уборной Олив Гарден.  
— Господи. Ладно. Сейчас я возьму ключи. Который Олив Гарден?  
— На Таймс Сквер.  
— Ты в Нью-Йорке.  
— О да.  
— Блядь.

Ричи снова вешает трубку, и на этот раз, когда Стэн перезванивает, он действительно отключает телефон. Потом спокойно покидает уборную, оставляет на столе пятьдесят долларов по счету за недопитый стакан кока-колы и почти пустую корзинку хлебных палочек. Он прекрасно знает, что нет нужды платить (он снимался в рекламе Олив Гарден, когда ему было девять, и уже, само собой, заработал для них достаточно денег), но ему хочется заплатить. Ему не приходит в голову, что он отдал в десять раз больше. На самом деле ему немножко страшно, что этого недостаточно. Он никогда не обедал в Олив Гарден и, может, именно поэтому первым делом решил заглянуть именно туда.

Рекламу снимали в ненастоящей, специально оборудованной студии в Калвер Сити. Ричи сидел на коленях своего притворного дедушки и ослепительно скалился в лицо своей притворной бабушке, которая щипала его за щечку, пока вся его притворная семья сидела вокруг и наслаждалась ненастоящей итальянской едой, притворяясь итальянскими иммигрантами. В финале рекламы Ричи кусал чизкейк и заявлял: _Олив Гарден — лучшее для семьи_.

Когда он направляется к выходу, к нему спешит официант. Несколько человек в белых смокингах толпятся в дверях кухни. Все работники этого заведения знают, что он здесь, и хотят посмотреть одним глазком. Персонал не осмеливается фотографировать его, рискуя потерять работу, но других посетителей ничто не стесняет. Целая толпа со второго этажа направила на него камеры своих телефонов. Некоторые делают вид, что изучают меню, но на самом деле «незаметно» фотографируют Ричи. Как будто эта деликатность их оправдывает. Другим вообще насрать на условности, и они не утруждают себя маскировкой. Некоторые даже включили вспышки.

Каждый раз в таких ситуациях Ричи чувствует себя потерянным, даже после стольких лет.

— Ричард! — окликает его официант с пластиковым пакетом в руках. Зовет, как хорошего знакомого. И почему бы нет? Все зовут Ричи Ричардом, потому что все знают его как Ричарда. Камон, _это же Ричард Тозиер_!

В этот момент он мечтает быть кем угодно, но не собой. Размышляет о том, а не обриться ли налысо, в самом деле. Волосы вот-вот дорастут до плеч, и это изрядно выводит его менеджера. Лысина ее добьет.

Его менеджер — старожил шоу-бизнеса. Ее зовут миссис Милдред Деннинджер, именно так написано на ее визитках, хотя она ни разу не была замужем. Она настаивает, чтобы ее называли миссис Деннинджер, и когда кто-то случайно зовет ее Милдред, она воспринимает это как личное оскорбление.

Она служила менеджером Кэтрин Хепберн и Лорен Бэкэлл. Эта женщина — чертова функция, которая укоренилась за кулисами Голливуда и дожила там до восьмидесяти пяти лет. У нее крепкие корни, и она не собирается сдавать позиций. Она — динозавр из тех доисторических времен, когда студии владели актерами и могли засудить звезду насмерть, если она перекрасит волосы. Парадоксально, но Ричи нанял ее много лет назад именно из-за жесткости.

Ричи был слишком юн и свеж, его не воспринимали всерьез. Она разглядела потенциал. Спрятала его от публики на целый год, ему сделали лазерную коррекцию носа и целую серию болезненных стоматологических процедур. Затем он отправился изучать актерское мастерство, и после всего этого его заново представили публике. Голливуд впился в него и проглотил.

Он превратился из Ричи Тозь-юра в Ричарда То-зи-ера. Миссис Деннинджер настаивала на смене произношения, потому что «новый вариант напоминает о Лоуренсе Оливье, а все эти дятлы все равно коверкают твою фамилию». И вот так из забавного, милого ребенка слепили отстраненного, измученного и очень известного мужчину, большое спасибо миссис Деннинджер.

Стэнли Урис ненавидит ее за это. Вероятно, потому, что Стэн дружил с тем забавным, милым мальчишкой. Они познакомились, когда Ричи было шесть, а Стэну восемь. Стэн был влюблен в Ричи примерно лет до девятнадцати. Сейчас Ричи двадцать пять, Стэну двадцать семь, и Ричи не может дать точное определение тому, во что превратились их отношения. Хотя, почему нет. Стэн теперь в браке, и Ричи — его клиент.

Каждую неделю Стэн выдает ему пухлый конверт с двумя штуками баксов. За тем, чтобы все счета были оплачены, тоже следит Стэн. И совершает выгодные инвестиции.

Стэн оставляет короткие надписи на этих девственно-чистых конвертах. Чаще всего они о расходах. _Вложил чуть больше, потому что миссис Деннинджер требует для тебя новую одежду; я считаю, ты отлично выглядишь._ Иногда это напоминания. _На следующей неделе у Майка день рождения. Ничего ему не покупай, просто убедись, что сможешь явиться на ужин_.

Но больше всего Ричи нравится, когда Стэн пишет короткие странные шутки, которые никто, кроме них с Ричи, не поймет. По крайней мере, Ричи уверен, что это шутки. Иногда они похожи на афоризмы. Ричи никогда не смеется над ними. Но улыбается.

_Мужчина заходит в бар. Ой_.

Они не говорили об этих записках, и Стэн, вероятно, думает, что Ричи не читает их вовсе. Но Ричи читает. И, больше того, хранит их. В нижнем ящике шкафа в его гардеробной лежат двести шестьдесят пять пустых конвертов — столько прошло недель с тех пор, как Стэн начал вести его финансы.

За одним исключением, ни больше, ни меньше.

Стэн доставляет конверты каждый понедельник. Если Ричи на съемках, Стэн подстраховывается и отправляет их почтой вечером в пятницу.

И вот в один из понедельников Ричи не получил конверт, а на прошлом было написано:

_Двойная сумма, потому что у нас с Майком медовый месяц._

И да, ладно. Возможно, когда-то Ричи тоже был немного влюблен В Стэна. Может быть, когда Стэн признался в своих чувствах, Ричи хотел поцеловать его. Возможно, он отверг Стэна, потому что испугался. Но что было, то было, и ушедшего не воротишь.

Кроме того!

Ричи нравится Майк. Он, определенно, самый надежный человек на земле. Может быть, это потому, что он не в шоу-бизнесе. Он архивариус Хантингтонской библиотеки, а несколько лет назад работал охранником в музее.

Однажды Стэн наблюдал за птицами в розовом саду, а Майк обходил территорию и заметил его. Майк срезал розу и подарил цветок Стэну. Все это напоминает гребаную сказку.

С тех пор на пару со Стэном дерьмо Ричи разгребает Майк. И когда Стэн попросил Ричи стать его шафером, Ричи не мог отказать. На свадьбе Стэн сказал: «Я знаю, что влюбился в Майка с первого взгляда. И с тех пор не было ни дня, когда я мог бы в этом усомниться».

Ричи задохнулся.

Ричи мечтает, чтобы их дружба снова стала такой, как в детстве.

Ричи достает из бумажника десять долларов и отдает их официанту. Официант вручает ему пластиковый пакет.

— Не нужно, — говорит Ричи. — Я за это не платил.  
Он пытается снова:  
— Это не мое.  
— Это подарок, Ричард. От всех нас и от Олив Гарден.

Он устал от подарков. Но берет пакет. И уходит.

Прочь от заведения он почти бежит. Толкает парочку туристов, слишком ошеломленных суетой Таймс Сквер и не заметивших его. Справа человек в костюме Элмо кричит что-то группе людей. Слева — какой-то мужик, пытается толкнуть ему свои диски.

Огни, огни, огни, огни, огни. Витрины! Гирлянды! Прожектора! Билборды!  
Кодак!  
Кока-кола!  
МакДоналдс!  
Ешь! Пей! Купи, купи, купи!

Огни заслоняют ночное небо. Слишком много людей, трудно дышать. Он выбегает на проезжую часть.

Его чуть не сбило такси.

Он думает о том, каково это — умирать, потому что ему становится тесно в собственном теле, и сердце так бешено бьется в груди. Слишком много людей, и Ричи не понимает, смотрят на него или нет, или смотрят и притворяются, что не смотрят.

Он понятия не имеет, что делает. Он не представлял, что делает, когда выкупил место первого класса за последнюю тысячу долларов, в последнюю минуту до закрытия регистрации. Накануне он пил всю ночь, и в тот момент тоже был пьян.

Но Стэн прав, он слишком богат и слишком импульсивен. Он хочет бросить пакет с едой в самом центре Таймс Сквер. Сойти нахрен с ума.

Если люди еще не заметили его, он уверен, что скоро заметят. И случится грандиозный публичный проеб. Он чувствует.

Он бежит по тротуару, лавируя в бурной реке прохожих и часто врезаясь в пороги. Все вокруг плывет, с его зрением что-то не так. Он думает, это слезы. Но нет, ах, если бы.

В конце концов он вырывается из этой безумной клоаки и ныряет под навес какого-то заведения, чтобы отдышаться. Люди его фотографируют, он знает, что да. Прохожие на противоположной стороне улицы пялятся на него, как будто пытаются понять, он ли это на самом деле.

Ричи и сам пытается это понять. Он смотрит на свои руки, которые вдруг кажутся ему чужими. Это вообще не его тело.

Странно: собственные руки кажутся ему похожими на руки отца — по крайней мере, такими он их запомнил. Уэнтворт Тозиер умер, когда Ричи было четыре, и Ричи приходит в голову — а что, если он помнит руки человека, что просто _исполнял роль_ его отца. Он впивается ногтями в ладони и пытается вспомнить его лицо, в жизни, а не на фото. И не может.

Он вытаскивает из пакета пенопластовую коробку. Прямо по центру напечатан слоган из тех, что Ричи произносил в рекламе, и на секунду ему кажется, что там написано: _Олив Гарден — когда ты здесь, ты наш_!

Он открывает контейнер и находит кусочек шоколадного чизкейка со взбитыми сливками. Он снимает крем пальцем и облизывает его. Нет вкуса.

Вспышки с другой стороны улицы. Туристы поняли, что это он.

Ричи включает телефон и обнаруживает пятнадцать сообщений, в каждом из которых всего два слова: «возьми трубку». Последние десять от Майка, но Ричи знает, что их отправил Стэн. Приходит еще одно, и на этот раз с номера Стэна. _Ты не можешь с нами так поступать_. И Ричи делает так, как поступил бы каждый нормальный человек. Он сует свой телефон в чизкейк, закрывает коробку, кладет ее обратно в пакет и выбрасывает его в ближайший мусорный контейнер.

У него возникает необъяснимое ощущение, будто с души свалился камень. Дыхание и зрение приходят в норму. Он в порядке. В абсолютном.

Туристы все еще смотрят и фотографируют. Ричи гадает, осознают ли они, что с ним что-то не так. И ему наплевать. Он сбивает волосы на лицо и прячется за ними. Это не особенно красиво, и теперь он похож на Кузена Оно. Зато так его сложнее опознать. Он ускользает.

Он понимает, что должен идти в Аптаун. Люди на Манхэттене видят знаменитостей так часто, что уже не обращают внимания. Он поворачивает направо, где сорок вторая пересекается с сорок четвертой улицей, выходит на тридцать девятую. На углу двадцать девятой и третьей авеню он осознает, что идет на юг. Но у него нет никаких сил идти обратно через Мидтаун, так что остается просто двигаться вперед. Конечная цель у его путешествия, в любом случае, отсутствует.

Он не гулял по городу один с тех пор, как окончил курсы в Актерской Студии. Но тогда были другие времена. Его только-только начали узнавать на улицах, и это было волнительно. _Эй, это вы снимались в нескольких эпизодах «Малкольма в центре внимания»? Ты тот парень из фильма со Скалой*, да? Мои дети тебя обожают_! Ричи нравилось это дерьмо.

Но сейчас все иначе. Он серьезный актер, которому нужно поддерживать имидж. У него есть дурацкий маленький золотой человечек, из-за которого его знают все на этой планете.

Он получил свой первый Оскар за роль в фильме «Черная стремнина», снятому по книге Билла Денбро. Биллу было двадцать шесть. Ричи — девятнадцать. Они стали самыми молодыми победителями в своих номинациях, и в тот вечер их провозгласили молодыми гениями. Первая звездная роль Ричи, отправившая его прямиком на вершину.

Счастливая случайность.

За шесть лет после той победы он не был номинирован больше ни разу. Большой Билл получил еще три Оскара в разных категориях. Мир обожает триллеры, и, видит Бог, Билл Денбро действительно гений. В прошлом году он номинировался в категории «Лучший фильм» сразу за две картины, и победил в двух номинациях — «Лучший сценарий» и «Лучший адаптированный сценарий». Впервые в истории.  
Два хита за год. Невероятно.

Между тем, в последний раз Ричи был на церемонии два года назад. Татум О’Нил хлопнула его по спине и сказала, что его карьера идет на спад. Сейчас он появляется только на афтепати.

Билл выставил все свои статуэтки в красивом стеклянном боксе, рядом со статуэтками жены, в их уютном бунгало в Ван Найтсе. Ричи хранит свою в кухонном шкафу, между Золотым глобусом и коробкой риса, которую кто-то купил для него в 2015-м, пусть он ни разу в своей жизни не готовил.

Ричи приклеил своей статуэтке усы. Билл однажды увидел ее и наорал на него за неуважение к Академии. Ричи наорал на него в ответ и заявил, что тот слишком много о себе возомнил. Билл обозвал Ричи избалованным. Ричи шарахнул золотой статуэткой об пол, и голова откололась. Они не общались месяц.

Они спорили об одних и тех же вещах уже много лет. Неудивительно. Билл вырос в маленьком рабочем городке Мэна. Отец Ричи был зубным хирургом, и его семья переехала в Бель Эйр, когда ему было всего два. Билл ходил в обычную Старшую школу. Ричи вообще не ходил в Старшую школу. Билл был прилежным студентом-стипендиатом и подрабатывал в свободное время на текстильной фабрике, чтобы сводить концы с концами. Уже в десять лет Ричи заработал больше, чем стоило обучение Билла.

И, конечно, Билл заслужил славу. Ричи к ней привели.

И самое ужасное — в том, что их дружба укрепилась в ночь, когда они получили свои первые статуэтки. Пьяный от Moët & Chandon, опьяненный успехом, Билл поцеловал Ричи в щеку на афтепати. Большая удача для папарацци. На следующее утро фото красовалось на обложке National Enquirer. В статье утверждалось, что они пара. Star опубликовала другое фото, где Билл шепчет что-то Ричи на ухо. Третья фотография появилась на сайте Переза Хилтона. На ней промежность Ричи была окружена надписью: «Это стояк или бумажник?».

Билл немедленно твитнул, что они оба натуралы.

Это ничего. Ричи ожидал, что они напишут что-то подобное.

Ричи пригласил Билла к себе в гости на кофе на той же неделе, после того, как шумиха немного улеглась, и они славно посмеялись над глупой ситуацией, в которую попали.

Ричи положил руку на его бедро. Билл удивленно приоткрыл рот, жутко смутившись, и пробормотал:  
— Ох! Ты подумал…

Билл извинился за свое объявление на весь свет, что Ричи натурал. Ричи извинился за то, что положил руку ему на бедро. Билл почти сразу ушел домой.

Через несколько лет Билл спросил Ричи, помнит ли он, что тот прошептал ему на ухо той ночью. Ричи сказал, что не может вспомнить. Он соврал. Билл прошептал: _Мы, черт возьми, сделали это. Черт, я люблю тебя, мужик_.

Ричи никогда не забудет.

Миссис Деннинджер заявила — лучше, если публика будет считать Ричи натуралом. Но это было в 2012-м, практически в другую эпоху, и тогда каминаут мог навредить его карьере. Она сказала, что если он когда-нибудь очень уж захочет каминаутнуться, то должен назваться геем. По ее мнению, публика не знает, что делать с бисексуалами. Если он хочет трахнуть Билла Денбро, пусть будет поосторожнее. Ричи уверил ее, что не будет никого трахать.

И к чему пришли эти отношения? Билл женился, а Ричи его коллега. Иногда.

И да, конечно, может быть, он был очарован Биллом. Возможно, даже влюбился. Немножко. Может быть, когда Билл поцеловал его в щеку, его сердце замерло, а в животе стало горячо.

Но что было, то было, и упущенного не воротишь. А вообще, вряд ли у Ричи был шанс, потому его друг оказался абсолютным натуралом.

Кроме того!

Ричи нравится Одра. Они вместе снимались во втором фильме Билла «Комната на чердаке». Одра и Билл получили статуэтки за этот фильм, Ричи не попал в номинацию. Он очень старался не психовать по этому поводу.

Через несколько месяцев Билл помог Одре завязать с наркотиками. А спустя несколько месяцев Одра помогла Ричи. Они юзали днями напролет, и неизвестно, что с ними было бы сейчас, если бы не Билл. С тех пор прошло три года.

Когда они поженились, Ричи стал шафером во второй раз в своей жизни. Vogue объявил их женитьбу главной темой месяца, потому что Филбро обожает весь Голливуд. В статье Билл говорил интервьюеру: «Я оставил в Голивуде свое сердце».

Ричи задохнулся.

Ричи мечтает, чтобы их дружба с Биллом снова стала такой, какой была _до поцелуя_.

Но не притворство довело его до срыва.

Ричи считает, что во всем виноват Билл Денбро. В последний раз они поругались два дня назад, и Ричи уверен, что больше не будет с ним разговаривать. Он определенно больше не будет с ним работать. Но, если честно, он не собирается зацикливаться на этом. Вместо того он просто сбежал и гуляет по улицам Нью-Йорка, делая вид, что ничего не произошло.

Он собирается делать вид, что ему все еще нравится сниматься. Собирается делать вид, что нет у него никакого нервного срыва. Он будет притворяться притворяться притворяться, потому что притворство — все, что он умеет. В этом он хорош.

Но, как бы он ни притворялся, он не может перестать быть собой. Он не сможет узнать, каково это — быть нормальным человеком. Слава необратима. Однажды ты получаешь ее, и нет пути обратно.

Да, он может уйти. Исчезнуть с лица Земли. Переехать в Висконсин и больше никогда не общаться ни с одной живой душой. Прожить остаток жизни, прячась в своем доме. Но это не выход. Он не сможет нигде работать. Он просто не умеет ничего делать. Он окончил всего шесть классов, а дальше особо и не учился. Он никогда не покупал продуктов, не умеет платить по счетам. У него нет даже водительских прав, потому что всю жизнь его возил шофер. И если он лишится всего, что имеет, он останется совершенно беспомощным.

Однажды Стэн (не зная, что Ричи слушает) сказал Майку: знаменитости перестают взрослеть в возрасте, когда на них снисходит слава. Что ж, если это правда, то Ричи четырехлетний. Усталый, выдохшийся, притворяющийся четырехлетний недоумок. Необратимо.

Ричи останавливается где-то в Ист Вилладж, перед клубом под названием «Хамп». Стену украшает граффити с Донной Саммер. И слова: «Мы — Орландо» на тротуаре перед входом. Внутри, очевидно, много народа, и еще целая очередь.

Другими словами, это очень, очень гейский клуб. И, блядь, это определенно судьба. Его ладони потеют. Он почти слышит, как Стэн кричит ему не делать этого. Что он должен сначала совершить каминаут, а потом идти по клубам. Он представляет, как глаза миссис Деннинджер закатываются в припадке. Он слышит ее пронзительный вопль.

Ричи встает в очередь.

Клуб подвальный, лестница подсвечена красным светом. Ричи чувствует синтпоп. Пульсация свободы.

— Приготовьте документы! Если моложе двадцати, не пройдете! — крикнул вышибала у входа.

Сердце сжалось. Ричи достал бумажник из заднего кармана и вынул карточку. Его фотография. РИЧАРД УЭНТВОРТ ТОЗИЕР. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал, что его вообще не заметят. Но, в конце концов, собирался хотя бы пройти спокойно. _О, вы думаете, что я Ричард Тозиер? Ха-ха, говорят, похож_. Два раза такое срабатывало. И не срабатывало сто раз. Ладно. Поздно об этом думать, подошла его очередь.

Вышибала смотрит на него, прищурившись.  
— Удостоверение, пожалуйста.

Ричи предъявляет удостоверение, стараясь закрыть имя пальцем. Но это не работает.

— Добро пожаловать, мистер Тозиер, — с улыбкой говорит вышибала.  
— Сколько за вход?  
— О, не беспокойтесь. За счет заведения.  
— Я хочу заплатить.  
— В таком случае, пять баксов.  
— Серьезно? Для всех?  
Мужчина странно смотрит на него и хохочет.  
— Вы смешной!

Ричи сто лет не называли смешным. И да, он понятия не имеет, что такого смешного он сказал, но это не важно. Он дает десятку. Вышибала ставит ему на руку метку. И он проходит.

Всего несколько человек в курсе, что Ричи привлекают мужчины. Первым, кому он сообщил, был Стэн. Но Стэн знал еще до того, как Ричи сам это понял. Второй была миссис Деннинджер с миллионом причин, почему об этом никто не должен узнать. Майк был третьим. Стэн мог бы рассказать ему, но ждал, пока Ричи признается сам. Следующим стал Билл. Он воспринял спокойно. И никогда никому не говорил о том, что Ричи на него запал, даже Одре. Ричи предпочел бы забыть инцидент, в результате которого она обо всем узнала. Слишком неловко. И, в конце концов, в прошлом году он признался матери. Судя по всему, сегодня этот список расширится.

Клуб забит до отказа, но на Ричи пока никто не смотрит. Все внимание эти люди уделяют друг другу и танцорам гоу-гоу на сцене, одетым только в стринги и кепки.  
Ричи видит дилера, который сует в чью-то руку пакетик с коксом. Он бы не отказался. Сказать по правде, он взял бы два. Обычно в таких ситуациях он писал Одре, но сейчас у него нет телефона. И он зол на Билла.

Бегунок замечает его взгляд, встречается с ним глазами, улыбается и пробирается сквозь толпу.

— Хочешь? — спрашивает парень. — Для тебя — бесплатно.  
— Я…  
— Не переживай, — парень кладет пакетик Ричи в карман. — Вообще-то, я всегда знал, что ты гей.  
— Я не… На самом деле я би. И мне это не нужно, — Ричи вынимает пакетик из кармана и смотрит на него, смотрит чуть дольше необходимого и возвращает.  
— У меня есть кое-что другое.  
— Я не хочу ничего. По крайней мере, пока не выпью пару шотов, — Ричи врет себе. Он идет к бару, и вздыхает с облегчением, когда понимает, что парень за ним не пошел.

Ричи обычно пьет пиво, но не сейчас. Сегодня он заказывает «Водку крэнберри» и платит, не обращая внимания на бармена и его «за счет заведения». На вкус как гель-санитайзер с вином. Невероятно бодрит. Ричи представляет, как алкоголь вымывает из него весь яд и ржавчину, делает его чище.

Бармен спрашивает, можно ли сфотографироваться. Определенно, в Хампе стандарты иные, чем в Олив Гарден.

— Я бы не хотел, — уверенно и твердо отвечает Ричи. Ему это нравится. Его решение. Бармен морщится, но не пристает.

Ричи замечает, что за ним наблюдают несколько парней, и делает глоток. _Чистый, свежий, обновленный_. Может быть, чуть позже он отыщет того дилера. Он очистился, поэтому может себе позволить. Он снимает с бокала кусочек лайма и жует его, чтобы только себя занять. Он хочет кокса. Он не хочет кокса. Хочет. Нет.

Он собирается встать со стула и найти дилера, и тут толпа позади него взрывается криками.

Он оборачивается и видит, что гоу-гоу ушли со сцены, а вместо них появились травести-дивы в костюмах Спайс Гелз. Когда Ричи было двенадцать, он играл сына Адама Сендлера в фильме, где они по сюжету влетели в группу жеманных трансвеститов в метро. Сцена окончилась тем, что Адам-отец говорит Ричи-сыну: « _нет ничего ужаснее мужиков, которые ведут себя как женщины_ ».

Люди думали, что Ричи очень смешно сыграл. Люди считали тех, кто сильно от них отличается, очень смешными. До сих пор считают.

Съемки фильма пришлись на период, когда Ричи только осознавал свою сексуальность. Но он не зациклился на той сцене. По крайней мере, он так думает. Просто каждый раз, когда он видит женственного гея, тот диалог снова и снова возникает в его сознании. Стэн считает, что Ричи стоит обратиться к терапевту, обсудить навязчивые мысли. Ричи не согласен. Потому что он не думает об этом постоянно.

С другой стороны, если бы он не снимался в том фильме, он мог бы давно совершить каминаут, кто знает. Может быть, не отверг бы Стэна. Может быть, когда Билл твитнул о том, что оба они натуралы, Ричи не стал бы молчать или стыдиться.

Сейчас, явившись сюда, он знает, что пути назад нет. Кто-нибудь наверняка уже сфотографировал его. Бармен принял его отказ, но, несомненно, вокруг хуева тонна людей, которым срать на его чувства. Скоро Снапчат увидит, а значит, и Твиттер узнает, и это означает, что узнает весь мир. Необратимо.

Но здесь и сейчас под «Wannabe»**, пульсирующей в его теле, и с водкой, разливающейся с кровью по венам, Ричи может думать только о том, какие милые эти «Спайс Гелз». Пош*** великолепна. Она в короткой майке и в облегающих кожаных штанах, бликующих красными огнями софитов. Ричи, очевидно, не единственный, кто так считает. Всем перчинкам достались чаевые, но Пош получила больше всех.

Ричи опрокидывает в себя остатки напитка и заказывает еще.

Песня заканчивается слишком быстро, и Пош с ее группой уходит со сцены. Но почти сразу они возвращаются, чтобы спеть соло. Ричи смотрит на Скэри, Спорти, Джинджер и Бейби по очереди, одетых в костюмы других популярных певцов. Ричи остается на месте, слегка ошеломленный, и ждет возвращения Пош. Но она не появляется, шоу заканчивается, и на сцену выходят гоу-гоу. Ричи старается загнать разочарование поглубже. Толпа вернулась на танцпол, и он обернулся к барной стойке.

Его сердце бьется как сумасшедшее. Он пытается убедить себя, что никто на него не смотрит. Но знает, что это ложь. Пока еще ничего не случилось, но это пока. Ричи наклоняется над стойкой, чтобы спрятать лицо за волосами.

— Я видел, что ты смотрел на меня.

Ричи вскидывает голову и видит Пош, присевшую на стул рядом с ним. Вот только Пош — больше не Пош. Привлекательные мужчины окружают Ричи постоянно, изо дня в день, но этот, этот мужчина — самый красивый из всех, что Ричи видел за всю свою жизнь. Не голливудской выхолощенной красотой, нет. Шальные глаза, аккуратные черты. Его волосы мокрые от пота после представления. Все еще при макияже, слишком уж скромном для драг-квин — просто немного темных теней, которые подчеркивают его безумные глаза. Он сменил кроп-топ на белую футболку, но кожаные штаны еще на нем. Ричи замечает, что все утянутое для выступления больше не утянуто. Мужчина понимает. Он улыбается. Ричи краснеет и возвращается к своему напитку.

— Вообще, конечно, многие на меня смотрели, но ты — иначе, — продолжает Пош.  
— Что же меня выделяет? — Ричи знает ответ, но спрашивает все равно. Кто не хочет трахнуть знаменитость.  
— Ты выглядел напуганным.

Ох.

— Напуганным?  
Пош пожимает плечами.  
— Как будто тебе хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь был рядом.  
— И поэтому ты решил больше не выступать? Потому что ты хотел спуститься сюда и побыть со мной?  
— Если бы. Я выступал в услугу за услугу. Травести — это весело, но все-таки не мое, знаешь? Но это мило, если ты подумал, что я не выступал из-за тебя. Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты тщеславный?  
— Я…  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— В смысле?  
— Твое имя. Родители как-то тебя назвали, или ты сам решил, как тебе называться, или как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя называл. Имя.  
Может быть, это из-за водки, но Ричи не может понять, серьезна Пош или нет. Он решает подыграть.  
— Ричи. Зови меня Ричи.  
— Это сокращенно от Ричард?  
— Нет.  
— Ну ладно, просто-Ричи, приятно познакомиться.  
— Как твое имя?  
— Не гони коней. Предложи мне выпить.  
— Могу я тебя угостить?  
— Я буду грязный мартини.

Ричи поворачивается к бармену и обнаруживает, что тот уже пялится на них.  
— Ох, Эдди, — говорит тот, — ты же знаешь, с кем разговариваешь, правда?  
— Черт побери, Джейсон, зачем ты сказал ему мое имя? Я пытался быть загадочным, — говорит Пош.  
— Откуда вы друг друга знаете? — спрашивает Ричи. Он чувствует, как по спине стекают капельки холодного пота. Хоть какой-то шанс, что Эдди его не узнал, улетучивается.  
— Джейсон мой коллега. Я тоже бармен, — говорит Эдди.  
— И ты подошел, чтобы я купил тебе выпить?  
— Нет, ты все еще только собираешься купить мне выпить. И да, я могу получить напиток даром, но мне нравится, когда симпатичные парни меня угощают.  
— Симпатичные?  
— Симпатичные, красивые, привлекательные — выбирай.

Ричи пытается выяснить, куда Эдди клонит. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз общался с человеком, который не знает, кто он такой. И возможность, что Эдди просто заинтересовался им без надежды сорвать джекпот, чертовски быстро стремится к нулю.

— Ты не смотришь кино?  
— Мне больше нравится театр.  
— Кто твой любимый актер?  
— Ты много болтаешь.  
— Ты когда-нибудь смотрел телевизор?  
— Это самый глупый вопрос за сегодня. А может быть, за всю мою жизнь.

Ричи смотрит на него в недоумении.

— Да, я смотрел телевизор. Шокирует, не так ли?  
— Эдди… — заикается бармен.  
— Джейсон! — рявкает Эдди. — Ты задался целью, чтобы я сегодня ушел домой один?  
— То есть… ты не знаешь его, так?  
— А должен?  
— Нет, — бармен миксует напиток. Ричи отдает еще десять баксов, едва ли осознавая, что у него остается всего пять долларов. Бармена кто-то отвлекает, и Ричи не успевает ничего уточнить.

— Извини, — говорит Эдди. Он жует оливку из бокала. — Мы с Джейсоном недолго встречались года два назад, и он воспринимает как вызов, если я разговариваю с парнем.  
— Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что не желаешь идти домой один?  
— Просто болтаю с тобой. Слишком тонкий намек? — Эдди делает глоток мартини с кислой миной. — Боже, ненавижу мартини.  
— Ты сам его выбрал.  
— Да, и это очередная попытка казаться загадочным. У меня сложилось впечатление, что мартини — часть обольстительного образа, а ты как думаешь? Жаль, что на вкус оно как горючее с нотками оливки. Извини. Иногда… Временами я пытаюсь строить из себя того, кем не являюсь.

Эдди отодвигает бокал, облокачивается о стойку и подпирает щеку рукой. Если опустить его последнее заявление, он выглядит как человек, которому в своем теле полностью комфортно. Может быть, он выпил чего-нибудь перед шоу. Может, он под чем-то. А может, это просто он сам.

— Да уж. Мне знакомо это чувство, — признается Ричи.  
— Хочешь, начнем с начала? Я Эдди.  
— Это сокращенно от Эдвард?  
— Ты забавный, — смеется Эдди. И Ричи тоже хочется рассмеяться.  
— Ну так, как ты развлекаешься, Ричи? Я имею в виду, кроме хождения по гей-клубам и скучания в баре.  
— Я не скучал.  
— Тебе было тааааак тоскливо. Не переживай, это мило.  
— Мило?  
— Да ладно, опять? Тебе что, никогда не делали комплиментов?

Люди постоянно делают ему комплименты. Когда хотят польстить, получить от него что-нибудь, или просто потому что им нечего больше сказать. Но Эдди говорит это легко, будто само собой. Ричи знает, что привлекателен, но его красота искусственная, воссозданная. Не как у Эдди, который естественно красив сам по себе.

— Но слышать их мне приятно только от тебя, — говорит Ричи, пытаясь нащупать ниточку. Ему нравится флиртовать. Он в этом хорош. Он не делал этого очень давно.

— В таком случае, давай я сразу проясню ситуацию, — Эдди придвигается ближе, кладет руку ему на бедро и шепчет:  
— Ты невероятно сексуален.  
Ричи дергается. Эдди убирает руку и сильно краснеет.  
— Черт. Слишком быстро, да? Извини, я не хотел тебя смутить…  
— Нет. Я, ох, все нормально. На самом деле все хорошо. Неописуемо, — Ричи улыбается. — И, кстати, я тоже считаю тебя невероятно сексуальным.

Он полностью уверен, что на том-то все и закончится. Очевидно. Гори все синим пламенем. Видит Бог, все закончилось, даже не начавшись.

Но Эдди смеется и, морщась, допивает свой мартини.  
— Окей. Похоже, настало время спросить, не хочешь ли ты свалить отсюда?  
Ричи кивает. Они встают. Эдди берет его за руку и ведет сквозь толпу к лестнице. Люди оборачиваются и глазеют, показывая пальцами и снимая их на телефоны. Он почти слышит, что они болтают у него за спиной.

_— Эй, это же не…  
— О Боже…  
— Это точно он…_

Но Эдди, похоже, не замечает. На выходе он останавливается и хлопает вышибалу по плечу.

— Брэд, там кое-кто раздает, — Эдди указывает на дилера, которые предлагал Ричи кокс. — Тот же парень, который бегал тут на прошлых выходных. Я не видел второго, но мне кажется, они снова работают по той же схеме.  
— Спасибо за наблюдательность. Я пошлю за ним.

— Что за схема? — спрашивает Ричи, когда они выходят на улицу. Он не поднимает головы, но паника не кроет. Он говорит себе, что это из-за водки, но понимает, что на самом деле — из-за Эдди.  
— Неважно. Ты же не покупал у него, нет?  
— Нет.  
Ричи ни разу не вспомнил о том парне с тех пор, как увидел Эдди на сцене. Что странно. И сейчас он в порядке.  
— Отлично.

Эдди поднимается на цыпочки, пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы и целует в губы. Ричи впервые целуется с мужчиной. Он замирает всего на мгновение, ошеломленный, а потом отпускает себя.

Они прямо посреди улицы в Нью-Йорке, где каждый может его заметить, но мир будто остановился.

Эдди отстраняется. Он кладет ладонь Ричи на грудь, будто пытаясь почувствовать сердцебиение.

Парочка, проходившая мимо, останавливается и наблюдает за ними. Ричи отворачивается и надеется, что не слишком поздно. Мужчина шепчет что-то женщине и показывает на них пальцем. Эдди отодвигается.

— На что вы, блядь, пялитесь? — орет он мужчине. — Шагай дальше, мудак.

Сердце Ричи бешено бьется в грудную клетку. Пара уходит.

— Прости, — говорит Эдди. — Люди… В общем, люди постоянно на меня смотрят, когда я вот так одет. Думают, что это не заметно. Иногда даже фоткают. Можешь себе представить?  
— Нет. Звучит чудовищно.  
— Ладно, не обращай внимания. На хуй таких людей, — Эдди снова его целует. — Где ты живешь, модник? Дай угадаю, Сохо? Трайбека? Флатирон-дистрикт? Останови меня, когда догадаюсь.

У Ричи в кармане пять баксов и бесполезный кусок пластика, и он не снимал жилье в этом городе с восемнадцати лет. Обычно он останавливался в Плазе, и они настаивали, что он не должен за это платить, и — о, сколько раз он пытался.

Многие знаменитости оставляют номера в ужасном состоянии.

Он не знает, плакать ему или смеяться. Он выбрал второй вариант.  
— Можем мы поехать к тебе?  
— У меня есть соседка… но она, скорее всего, сегодня ночует у своего парня. Окей. Ко мне. Я живу в Бушвике и разорюсь на Убере. Не хочешь вызвать?  
— Кхм…

В Нью-Йоркской подземке намного жарче, чем Ричи предполагал. Почти как в печке. Липкий, влажный воздух. Странно. Почти сюрреалистично. Ощущение нереальности происходящего. Ричи никогда в жизни не ездил на общественном транспорте. Конечно, он играл персонажей, которые ездили в автобусах и поездах, но действительность настолько отличается от постановки, что даже смешно.

Ему приходит в голову, что Билл прав. Он избалованный.

Они с Эдди живут в разных вселенных, и этот факт только начинает до него доходить. Он чувствует, что ему нужен сценарий и режиссер, который укажет, как себя вести. Он все еще достаточно пьян, чтобы считать все это забавным.

Ричи притворяется, что знает, что делает, когда сует в последние пять баксов в автомат Метрокарда. Проезд стоит 2,75, плюс еще стоимость самой карточки. У него не хватит денег, чтобы завтра добраться обратно в Сити. Но Ричи об этом не задумывается. Он весь день ни о чем не задумывался.

— Ты впервые в городе, или что? — смеется Эдди, когда Ричи забирает карточку из автомата и несколько секунд ее разглядывает.  
— Что-то вроде того.

Поезд прибывает на станцию, стоит им только пройти через турникеты. Эдди хватает его за руку, и они бегут до хвоста состава.

— Последние вагоны — самые лучшие, — объясняет он. — В это время ночи мы наверняка сможем найти пустой.

Они находят. Они единственные пассажиры в последнем вагоне — успели проскользнуть за мгновение до того, как двери захлопнулись. Эдди смеется, хватается за поручень и дважды обходит его, как пилон, а потом падает на сиденье, когда поезд начинает движение. Ричи почти рассмеялся. Но вдруг вспомнил, как в двенадцать лет он сидел в таком же вагоне, только ненастоящем, и смотрел на актеров-травести, танцевавших вокруг него.

_Нет ничего ужаснее мужчины, который ведет себя как женщина_.

— Все нормально? — должно быть, Эдди что-то заметил. Его подведенные глаза погрустнели. Мужчина в макияже. _Можете себе представить? Разве не ужасно_?

Возможно ли, что прохожие и вправду глазели только на Эдди?

— Я… Все хорошо, — отвечает Ричи. Эдди это не убеждает. — Серьезно.

Минуту они молчат, слушая стук колес. Эдди берет его за руку. Ричи с облегчением обнаруживает, что ногти Эдди не накрашены. Ричи отвратителен сам себе из-за того, что испытал облегчение. Всего около часа назад в клубе все ощущалось правильным. И теперь, кажется, он в этом не уверен.

У Эдди глаза с поволокой. Он смотрит на Ричи из-под полуприкрытых век. Тот же взгляд, что и в баре, когда он подпирал голову рукой. Теперь он пристраивает голову у Ричи на плече.

— Знаешь, если бы мы были на заднем сиденье в такси, мы уже могли бы занять друг друга, — говорит он. — Не хочу целоваться с тобой в подземке. Слишком грязно. Мне даже трогать ничего не хочется. Обычно я ношу с собой санитайзер, но эти штаны слишком узкие — я еле-еле впихнул в них бумажник и телефон.

Эдди улыбается и, несмотря на собственное заявление, целует Ричи в щеку.

— Сейчас мы находимся под Ист Ривер. С ума сойти, правда?  
— Сколько еще до твоей станции?  
— Около тридцати минут, — смеется Эдди. — Довольно сложно и неловко все это время поддерживать возбуждение.  
— Вот-вот, — выдает Ричи с русским акцентом, не задумываясь. Как так вышло? Он не делал так сто лет. Миссис Деннинджер считает, что это глупо.

Эдди чуть не падает со смеху. Несдержанно, восторженно, пьяно хохочет. Приятно.  
— Это был акцент? Господи! Самое дурацкое, что я слышал в своей жизни. И самое милое.  
— Думаешь?  
— Ты был клоуном в классе, да?  
— Вроде того.  
— Так. Ладно. У нас есть немного времени. Мы можем получше друг друга узнать, к чертям весь этот флер путешествия с незнакомцем.  
— Кажется, ты говорил, что я много болтаю.  
— Я передумал.  
— Ну, я не умею рассказывать о себе. Я неразговорчивый человек, — говорит Ричи.

Если бы Стэн сейчас его слышал, возможно, помер бы от смеха. Билл бы точно помер.

— Херня.  
— Почему херня? Ты меня не знаешь, — говорит Ричи, надеясь, что это так и есть. Может быть, он тупит. Может быть, Эдди его обманывает. Дурит его всю ночь. Весьма вероятно, но почему-то не верится. Нет, он даже уверен, что Эдди понятия не имеет, с кем познакомился.  
— Я просто знаю. То есть, ты защищаешься, это точно, но на самом деле ты не такой. Хочешь знать, как я понял?  
— Как?  
— Потому что когда ты сказал «неразговорчивый человек», у тебя было то же выражение лица, как у меня, когда я пью мартини.  
— О.  
— Ты говорил, что знаешь, каково это — притворяться тем, кем ты не являешься. Думаю, мы во многом похожи.  
— Я так не думаю.

— Нет? Ладно, не знаю насчет тебя, но вся эта хрень с загадочностью и нежеланием быть собой у меня с детства. Иногда мне кажется, что я будто бы пытаюсь создать себя заново. Не знаю, почему. Но я ловлю себя на этом. Например, сегодня. Я увидел, как ты смотрел на меня и… не знаю. Может, я пытаюсь стать кем-то, кто всем нравится. А может быть, я стыжусь себя, — Эдди встретил его взгляд. — У меня было странное детство. Моя мама… требовательная? Да, верное слово. Тиран. Манипулятор. Все вместе.

— А что она делала?  
— Слишком много всего, долгая история. И эй, я уже приоткрыл тебе душу. Как насчет тебя? Не хочешь рассказать мне, почему ты грустил у стойки?

Ричи на секунду задумывается, а потом просто отвечает:  
— Думаю, у меня что-то вроде нервного срыва.  
— Хах. Натворил дерьма?  
— Нет. Не я.  
— А что тогда?  
— Я поссорился с близким человеком.  
— Вы расстались?  
— Нет. Все не так.  
— Значит, вы просто друзья?  
— Думаю, он мой друг.  
— Так, и что он сделал?  
— Он не дал мне работу.  
— А должен был?  
— Да, — говорит Ричи, но внезапно чувствует неуверенность. Ему не хочется думать о ссоре, и он определенно не желает допускать вероятность, что он несчастен не из-за этого. — Это… было бы хорошо для моей карьеры.

— Ладно, Мистер-штаны-от-Гуччи, я думаю, мы подошли к главному. Чем ты зарабатываешь?  
— Эти брюки не от Гуччи.  
— Поверь мне, я знаю Гуччи. И ты не ответил на вопрос.  
— Я…

Поезд, наконец, сделал первую остановку. Кажется, можно попробовать сменить тему.

— Осталось всего шесть остановок, — сообщает Эдди.  
— Шесть?  
— Спокойно. Только первый переезд такой длинный, из-за того, что находится под речкой. А выходим мы на Джефферсон Стрит.  
— Ты ездишь так каждый день?  
— В основном. Я учусь в Нью-Йорке, и ты уже знаешь, что я бармен в Хампе, так что частенько катаюсь туда-сюда.  
— Почему ты просто не переедешь в Ист Вилладж?  
Эдди хохочет.  
— Погоди, ты что, серьезно?  
Ричи кивает.

— Ты, видимо, в состоянии позволить себе все брюки Гуччи, вместе взятые. Представь себе — там кризис доступного жилья. Я не думаю, что на Манхэттене есть хотя бы одни апартаменты дешевле двух тысяч в месяц, и то — студии. И еще — старшекурснику сложнее получить жилье, чем младшим. Большинство моих знакомых старшаков обитают в Гарлеме или в Бруклине. Парень моей соседки живет в Бушвике, но учится в Колумбийском. Он добирается туда целый час****, да и то, если поезда ходят по расписанию. Я готов подвести итог: ты не отсюда. Ты только что переехал, или просто погостить?  
— Погостить, наверное.  
— Наверное?

Ричи пожимает плечами.

— Тогда откуда ты?  
— Из Калифорнии.  
— Не удивлен. Почему ты здесь?  
— Нервный срыв, помнишь? Я просто не мог там оставаться… Мне нужно было уехать.  
— От друга?  
— Много от чего.  
— И чем ты занимаешься? И да. Ты проигнорировал вопрос.

Черт. Ричи успел об этом забыть.

— Я, ммм, делаю сэндвичи. Художественная лепка сэндвичей.  
— Как в Сабвее?  
— Точно.  
— Окей. Я тебе, конечно, верю. Это приличная и долгосрочная карьера. Хорошие деньги.  
— Спасибо.  
— Итак, твой друг не дал тебе… лепить сэндвичи?  
— Ладно, я соврал.  
— Да, это очевидно.  
— Не о сэндвичах. О том, что он не дал мне работу. Знаешь, у меня _была_ работа, но он забрал ее до того, как я приступил. В том-то и дело! И все ведут себя, как будто ничего не произошло. Мой друг — гениальный сэндвичист. Он создает рецепты, я имею в виду. У него потрясающие сэндвичи. Правда, потрясающие. То есть, все признаю́т, что он один из величайших создателей рецептов. Но я — я один из лучших его лепщиков. И он не отрицает этого, поэтому предложил делать его сэндвичи в первую очередь мне.

— Так почему ты, хм, больше не можешь лепить его сэндвичи?

— Потрясающий, блядь, вопрос! Видишь ли, люди, которые владеют ресторанами, те еще мудаки, и они утверждают, что народу уже не так сильно нравятся мои сэндвичи, как нравились раньше. А еще они заявили, что это самый лучший рецепт из всех, и им нужен кто-то — цитирую — «стабильный», а не «бомба с часовым механизмом». А мой друг, знаешь ли, настолько хорош, что рестораторы к нему прислушиваются. Все, что ему нужно было сделать — просто сказать, что он не даст им рецепта, если они не согласятся дать мне работу. Но он, естественно, этого не сделал. Конечно, он может дать своей жене работу сэндвичмейкера. Просто на заметку, она замечательная женщина и невероятно талантлива в области сэндвичмейкинга, и у нее уже была карьера до того, как он начал свою, и, несомненно, она бы продолжила развиваться и без него. Но все дело в том, что я тоже хороший сэндвичмейкер! Да еб вашу мать, я — тот самый сэндвичмейкер, который сделал его таким популярным! И теперь мой друг заявляет, что я не должен делать его новый сэндвич, и мне нужно сделать перерыв в художественной лепке, и это смехотворно, потому что я лепил сэндвичи всю мою чертову жизнь, и это единственное, в чем я хорош, но есть вероятность, что это не так, и вся моя жизнь — фикция! Но кто я без этих сэндвичей? Я очень хотел сделать этот сэндвич. Я нуждался в нем. Я нуждался в чем-то*****, — Ричи осознал, что сейчас разревется. Он потер веки.

— Вау. Сколько новой непонятной информации. Сэндвичи — это метафора для мета? Потому что единственное, что я могу предположить: рестораны — лаборатории, владельцы — картели, твой друг создает рецепты, а ты варщик.  
— Я не варщик, — Ричи уставился на него, а потом расхохотался. Эдди смеется вместе с ним.  
Поезд останавливается на Джефферсон Стрит, двери открываются и смех обрывается.  
— Слушай, ты не обязан рассказывать мне, чем на самом деле занимаешься. Я просто рад, что мы можем сбросить все, что накопилось. Сегодня ночь не про мою маму, которую я ненавижу, и давай забудем о сэндвичной индустрии. Давай просто получать удовольствие, окей?  
— Окей, — соглашается Ричи.

Квартира Эдди… нормальная? В конце концов, Ричи думает, что это и есть нормальное жилье. Он не совсем уверен. Она маленькая. На самом деле — очень. Кухня находится в паре шагов от дивана, и в комнате совсем нет места. И Ричи сразу замечает отсутствие телевизора.

Первое, что делает Эдди — отправляется мыть руки в кухонной раковине. Ричи неловко стоит в гостиной, стараясь не смотреть на его задницу. Эти кожаные штаны. Эдди достает из шкафчика бутылку розового Мускато и наполняет два бокала. Он заставляет Ричи помыть руки перед тем, как тот берет стакан.

Эдди включает музыку и садится на диван.

— Значит, у тебя нет телевизора? — спрашивает Ричи.  
— Это проблема? — смеется Эдди. — Я могу придумать другой способ развлечься.  
— Да, но почему у тебя его нет?  
— Серьезно, очередная тв-беседа? У многих нет телевизора.  
— Ты не смотришь Netflix? Hulu? Amazon Video? Sling T.V? CBS All Access? HBO Go?»  
— Вау, у тебя широкий круг интересов. У моей соседки есть Нетфликс. Иногда мы смотрим вместе.  
— Тебе не нравятся тв-шоу? А как насчет кино?  
— Не то чтобы я их не любил, просто читать мне нравится больше. Я упоминал, что моя мать требовательная. У нас был телевизор, но она заблокировала большинство каналов. До десяти лет я смотрел единственный канал, PBS, но потом она и его запретила из-за «либеральных программ».  
— Ты не смотрел телевизор в гостях у друзей?

Эдди допил остаток вина из своего бокала.  
— У меня не было друзей. Одна девочка, но у нее дома… было не все в порядке. Мы, в основном, зависали на улице. Мы как будто сбегали вместе. Но, ох, пережив детство со своей матерью, которая следила за любым доступным мне контентом, я теперь не заинтересован в медиа. Подруга надо мной прикалывается, говорит, что я самый поп-дремучий человек из всех, кого она знает.  
— Хах.

Ричи допивает вино и складывает руки на колене. Эдди ставит свой бокал на пол и взбирается на Ричи. Снова целует его. Захватывает его губы, язык, кусает его, колет щетиной. Эдди берет его руку и кладет себе на задницу. Трется о него, но станавливается.

Ричи думает, что Эдди снова его поцелует, но тот говорит:  
— Ты не по части случайных связей, так?  
— Случайные связи, — Ричи пробует слова. На него только сейчас снисходит понимание, что происходит. Он реально делает это.  
— О Боже, ты тоже пассив, да? Черт, я был уверен, что правильно понял. Ненавижу, когда так получается. Бросим монетку?

_Нет ничего ужаснее_

— Что? Нет. Я, ох, я…

_мужчины_

— Хочешь быть сверху?

_ведущего себя как женщина_

Ричи кашляет.  
— Да. Да, с удовольствием.  
— Когда ты в последний раз проверялся?  
— Проверялся?  
— На ЗППП. Господи Боже, скажи мне, что ты проверялся. Ты невыносимо хорош, и я так старался привести тебя…  
— У меня не было секса два года.  
— Воу. Это… Почему?

Ричи пожимает плечами.  
— Я до этого момента не осознавал, сколько времени прошло. Я просто… Не знаю. Мои последние отношения закончились мирно, и я как-то не зацикливался. Но… Я не знаю. Мне очень долго было грустно. Очень грустно, на самом деле. Мне было не до секса. Не знаю, почему, я думаю это из-за сэндвичей… но, может быть, это просто я. Отбивает желание?

— Нет. Я думаю, что связь двух грустных людей может сделать их счастливее, хотя бы на одну ночи?  
— Довольно цинично. Тебе тоже грустно?  
— Я думаю, всем немножко грустно. Печаль — часть человеческой сущности.  
— И так будет всегда? Мы никогда не будем счастливы?  
— Ну, я бы так не сказал. Обычно я счастлив. Я живу за тысячу миль от городка, в котором вырос, у меня теперь много друзей, мне нравится учиться, я люблю мою работу, пусть она дурацкая и платят мало. Знаешь, я не считаю, что печаль и счастье взаимоисключающие понятия. Я счастлив, что наконец-то могу быть собой, но в то же время мне грустно оттого, что я шел к этому так долго, и мне до сих пор сложно определить, что значит быть собой. Может быть, печаль необходима. Она делает счастливые моменты ярче. Реальными. Заслуженными. И, может быть, если ты никогда не испытывал печали, ты никогда не сможешь быть по-настоящему счастлив.

— Я никогда не думал в таком ключе.  
— Многие не думают. У тебя есть вещи, которые делают тебя счастливым?

Есть ли? Ричи обдумывает все, что назвал для себя Эдди, но для него самого все иначе. Он все в том же городе, в котором вырос. У него всего двое друзей, в каждого из них он был влюблен, плюс их супруги. Он никогда по-настоящему не учился. А что до работы… он не уверен. И как он может быть собой?

— Нет, — говорит Ричи. — На самом деле, нет.  
— Тогда, наверное, самое время что-нибудь изменить.  
— Все не так просто. Наши ситуации сильно отличаются.

— Ну, если ты так считаешь, — Эдди снова кладет руку на его бедро. — Так вот, два года — очень долго, — он скользит рукой вверх и касается Ричи сквозь ткань. — Ты готов обнулить? Тебе вообще было хорошо с твоим последним парнем?  
— С девушкой.  
— С девушкой?  
— Я би.  
— Понятно. То есть… ты никогда не был с мужчиной, так? Поэтому тебе неловко. А я впервые привожу домой парня, который хотел поговорить со мной перед тем, как трахнуть. Это мило.  
— Я все еще хочу тебя трахнуть.

Эдди улыбается.

— Надеюсь на это. Тебе повезло, что я хороший учитель, — Ричи тянется, чтобы поцеловать Эдди, но тот останавливает его. — В спальню, — хрипло шепчет он.  
Он ведет его в комнату, по размеру не больше гардеробной. Кровать аккуратно застелена. Эдди усаживает его и садится сверху.

Ричи стонет.

— Ты обо мне позаботишься? — шепчет Эдди. — Сделаешь мне приятно? — Эдди кладет руки Ричи на край своей футболки. Ричи снимает ее. Ричи целует его шею и гладит его грудь. — Ничто не имеет значения сейчас, только мы с тобой, Ричи.  
— Черт.  
— Окей, Ричи, покажешь мне?  
— Мне нравится все, что ты делаешь, и надеюсь, что ты не ожидаешь…  
— Просто заткнись и снимай штаны.

Ричи никогда раньше не был с мужчиной, но оказалось, что он быстро учится.

*Дуэйн «Скала» Джонсон, актер.  
** If you wannabe my lover, if you wannabe my friend… The song by Spice Girls  
***Posh Spice — Victoria Beckham  
**** АХХАХАХХАХХАХХАХА. Прошу прощения.  
***** Самый любимый Ричи-монолог ever.


	2. Об ошибках

— О Боже. О Господи. О Боже мой.

Ричи просыпается в незнакомой комнате, в дверном проеме стоит незнакомая женщина и пялится на него. У нее рыжие волосы — в небрежном пучке — и алые губы — приоткрыты в шоке. На ней Рэй-Бэны — в помещении, черные ботинки на каблуках, черная мини-юбка, черные колготки, черная майка и ярко-красный шелковый шарф — подходит к цвету волос. Черное. Красное.

Существует четкая разница между стандартами красоты в Лос-Анджелесе и в Нью-Йорке. В Нью-Йорке в цене уникальность с аутентичными акцентами. Лос-Анджелес ценит моду и безукоризненность. Эту женщину признают великолепной в обоих городах. Пугающе великолепна.

— О Боже!

— Бев, что ты делаешь в моей комнате? — Эдди трет глаза и садится. Оглядывается на Ричи. — О, ты еще здесь.

Ричи не понимает, хорошо это или плохо.

— Бен! — орет Бев. — Иди сюда! Ты не поверишь!

— А можешь не звать своего парня в мою комнату, пока я без штанов, а в моей постели парень? — интересуется Эдди. Ричи всерьез рассматривает возможность спрятаться под одеялом.

Рядом с Бев появляется мужчина, названный Беном. Он тоже весьма привлекателен, вот только, в отличие от своей девушки, он этого не осознает. На нем джинсы и футболка с «Багровым приливом»*. Ричи думает, они странная пара. Еще Ричи думает, что они должны выйти.

— О Боже мой. Это тот, о ком я думаю? — спрашивает Бен.  
— Думаю, именно он.  
— О чем вы двое болтаете? — спрашивает Эдди, зевая.  
— Эдди, ты спал с Ричардом Тозиером, — говорит Бев.  
— С кем? Что?  
— Ричард Тозиер. Эдди, ты невозможное, невообразимое золотце! Я в курсе, что ты поп-культурно-дремуч, но это… О Боже мой.

Из Ричи вышибло дух.

— Мне нужно… Мне нужно уйти, — он сбрасывает простыни и натягивает брюки. Ни Бев, ни Бен не отворачиваются. Возможно, они тоже в шоке. — Я… черт. Блядь! Прошу прощения. Черт. Какой ад. Мне нужно позвонить Стэну.

— Какого дьявола происходит? — спрашивает Эдди. — Кто такой Стэн?

— Доверенное лицо, — объясняет Ричи, хватая с ночного столика рубашку, прилетевшую туда прошлой ночью. Двух пуговиц не хватает.

— Что за доверенное лицо?

— Как бухгалтер, только не может меня наебать.

— Зачем ты собрался звонить бухгалтеру? Что происходит? Кто Ричард Тозиер?

— Я — Ричард Тозиер! Величайший проеб оскароносного актера! — кричит Ричи. Поворачивается к Бев. — Да! Вы меня поймали! Поздравляю! Чего вы хотите за молчание? Фото? Автограф? Денег? Я должен вам всем заплатить? Черт!

Эдди уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами, выражение его лица нечитаемо. Все разрушено. Теперь он знает, кто Ричи такой. Ричи больше не сможет притворяться не-собой. Вот только прошлой ночью он впервые в своей жизни не притворялся. Забавно. Вчера было ложью. Вчера было правдой. Ричи теперь не знает, где тут граница. Все, что он знает, что прошлая ночь была прекрасной и странной, а теперь все закончилось и никогда не повторится.

Необратимость преследует его. Постоянство. Порядок вещей. События, которые никогда не повторятся. Дружбу не вернуть. Себя не вернуть. И теперь… эта ночь. Одна ночь, и Эдди в шоке оттого, что поутру обнаружил его в своей постели.

Случайная связь.

— Ты актер, — говорит Эдди.  
— Черт! — снова кричит Ричи. У него снова что-то со зрением.  
— Эй, мужик, успокойся, — ровно говорит Бен.  
— Успокоиться? _Успокоиться_?  
— Да, может, попробуешь глубоко подышать?  
— Глубоко подышать…

Ричи испытывает то же, что на Таймс Сквер, и даже хуже. Маленькая квартирка Эдди давит на него, и он не может вдохнуть даже неглубоко. На этот раз он действительно плачет. Он падает на пол и обнимает колени. Все проебано. Ему кажется, что он на грани сердечного приступа. Он знает, это так. Он умирает в крошечной квартире в Бушвике, а Бен советует ему успокоиться.

Он рухнул на самое дно, и весь мир узна́ет об этом. Продюсеры нового проекта Билла сказали ему, что не хотят бомбу с часовым механизмом. Были правы. Билл не станет его реабилитировать. Стэн тоже. Они и так думают, что он незрелый невротик. Теперь есть доказательства. Необратимо.

Все всплывет. Если уже не всплыло. Все узнают, что он нестабилен. Все будут думать, что он гей. Люди хлынут в соцсети его бывшей девушки. _Ты знала, что он гей, когда вы были вместе? Он тебе говорил? Он тебя трогал? Ваши отношения вообще были настоящими? Мы должны знать. Мы твои фанаты. Ты должна_. Необратимо.

Что до фанатов самого Ричи… ну, он не уверен. Он нравится самым разным типам и категориям людей. Должно быть. Чтобы стать высокооплачиваемой кинозвездой, не нужно иметь яркую индивидуальность, которой отличаются нишевые актеры. Все, что ему нужно — поменьше открывать рот, чтобы как можно больше американцев могли проецировать на него свои фантазии и симпатии, и принесли свои задницы в кинотеатры. Ричи принимал участие в мероприятиях в поддержку ЛГБТ. Ричи сфотографировали в роли шафера на свадьбе его лучшего друга, который обручился с мужчиной. Ричи по определению привлекает квиров. Для этого Ричи не нужно самому быть гомосексуалистом. И вот теперь весь мир узнает, кто он. Необратимо.

Прошлой ночью все, что он делал, имело смысл. Прошлой ночью он был пьян.

Но сейчас все это не важно, потому что Ричи не сможет существовать и разбираться с последствиями. Цвета блекнут, а сердце колотится все быстрее.

Внезапно Эдди, уже полностью одетый, садится рядом и гладит его по спине.

— Просто дыши, Ричи.  
Дышать? Он не может дышать. Все рушится. Все будет разрушено.  
— Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, — бормочет Ричи. — Я не могу… Я…  
— Не разговаривай. Дыши.

И Ричи пытается. Вдох и выдох и вдох и выдох и вдох и выдох. Он загнан. В клетке. Его руки и ноги дрожат, а сердце, кажется, никогда больше не будет стучать спокойно.

Бев появляется из ниоткуда и дает ему стакан воды, и Ричи смотрит на него несколько секунд, прежде чем осознает, что должен это выпить. Его руки трясутся так сильно, что он едва смог донести его до рта. Он выпивает его одним глотком, не слушая Эдди, который говорит ему не делать этого.

— Все в порядке, — утешает Эдди. — Все будет в порядке, обещаю.  
— Мы никому ничего не скажем, — говорит Бен. — Мы хорошие люди.

— Все думают, что они хорошие люди, — говорит Ричи. Он не станет смотреть на Эдди. Он не может. Больше не может. Не теперь, когда Эдди знает, кто он такой. Поэтому смотрит в пол. — А теперь назовите вашу цену, и посмотрим, что я могу сделать.

— Но нам правда ничего не нужно, — говорит Бев. Так, будто разговаривает с напуганным зверьком. Вероятно, так и есть. — Извини, Ричард, я не хотела тебя напугать.

— Не называй меня Ричардом. Ты меня не знаешь. Никто из вас меня не знает. Не притворяйтесь, что знаете что-то, о чем и понятия не имеете.  
— Мне жаль.  
— Отлично! Потому что должно бы! — огрызается Ричи.

— Мужик, она сказала, что ей жаль, и она действительно не сделала ничего плохого. Ты не можешь так разговаривать с людьми, — возражает Бен.

Ричи вспоминает, как однажды Стэн накричал на него после того, как они попали в перепалку с подростками. _У людей тоже есть чувства, мудак_. Но снова Ричи не может найти сил проглотить свою гордость и извиниться.  
— Хорошо.

— Ребят, не оставите нас на пару минут? — тихо просит Эдди.

Бев и Бен выходят из комнаты. Ричи смотрит в пол. Видит под кроватью одну из своих пуговиц.

— Так, хм, ты знаменитость? — спрашивает Эдди, когда Ричи смог, наконец, дышать.  
— Да.  
— То есть, очень знаменит?  
— Да.  
— Вау.  
— Я знаю.  
— Можешь посмотреть на меня?  
— Нет.  
— Окей.

Они сидят рядом в тишине несколько минут. Эдди перестал гладить Ричи по спине. Ричи хотел бы, чтобы не переставал. Ему нужно уйти. Он понятия не имеет, как он вообще может уйти. Нет денег. Нет телефона. Доллар и двадцать пять на МетроКард. Мир только и ждет возможности разорвать его на кусочки. Люди любят знаменитостей. Люди любят их слабости. В итоге, когда Ричи уже собрался встать и уйти в ужасающую неизвестность, Эдди говорит:

— Классный секс.  
— Что?  
— Секс. Он был хорош. Правда хорош.

И это, черт побери, настолько внезапно, что Ричи едва ли не падает со смеху. Может быть, так и было задумано.

— Кажется, прошлой ночью я разрушил свою жизнь, — сообщает Ричи, когда перестает смеяться.

— Окей. Значит, для меня этот секс был просто очень хорош, а для тебя жизне-разрушительно-хорош. Значит ли это, что я победил?

На этот раз Ричи не смеется.

— Я не это имел в виду, — говорит он.  
— Я знаю, — снова молчание. — Но Бев и Бен не врут. Им ничего не нужно, и они не собираются никому рассказывать.  
— А ты?  
— Ты правда думаешь, что я сделал бы что-нибудь подобное?  
— Я тебя не знаю.  
— Прошлой ночью ты узнал меня достаточно хорошо. Кстати, намного лучше, чем я тебя. Предполагаю, что сэндвичи — это фильмы?  
— Нет.  
— Нет?  
— Рестораны — студии, владельцы — продюсеры, мой друг сценарист, я актер, сэндвичи — сценарии.  
— И что же тогда кино?  
— Все вместе, очевидно.  
— Это какая-то еба́ная метафора.  
— Ну, как я и сказал, писатель — мой друг, а не я.

Ричи находит вторую потерянную пуговицу под тумбой. Секс действительно был классный.

— Ты можешь продать отличную историю. Ты встретил меня ночью в гей-баре, я признался, что меня выкинули с проекта из-за нестабильности, что у меня нервный срыв, а потом мы поехали к тебе и потрахались. За это ты получишь много денег. По две тысячи за каждую историю. Сфотографируй меня, пока я еще здесь, в расстегнутой рубашке, с красными глазами после истерики, и это еще две тысячи. Сделай больше фото, и они будут платить тебе по пятьсот с каждой. Попроси друзей снять, как ты целуешь меня. Сфоткай кровать. Сфоткай гондон в корзине, — Ричи собирает пуговицы и отдает их Эдди, не поднимая на него глаз. Он боится того, что может увидеть. — Но за интервью можно выручить больше всего. Если ты захочешь обсудить все интересные детали на камеру, ты срубишь тридцатку, а то и больше, если обратишься к правильным людям.

— Тридцать тысяч долларов?  
— Тридцать тысяч долларов. Сможешь переехать в Ист Вилладж.  
— Вау. Мне определенно следует этим заняться.  
— Следует, — сердце Ричи сжалось.  
— Это сарказм, придурок. Я никогда бы так не поступил.  
— Целая куча денег.  
— Но я не такой.  
— Тогда какой ты?  
— Тот, кому на работу через час, — смеется Эдди. Красивый смех.  
— Что? Этот бар работает утром в воскресенье?  
— Я работаю не только там.  
— У тебя две работы?  
— У меня три работы.  
— Три? На кой-черт тебе сдались три работы?  
— Хм, у меня есть отличная мотивация — деньги, — Эдди снова смеется. — По понедельникам, вторникам и средам я репетитор, по ночам в четверг и пятницу я бармен, по четвергам и воскресеньям я вожу такси.

— Ты же говорил, что учишься в NYU**.  
— Учусь. Обучение там стоит дорого, это самый дорогой университет в стране, и я пытаюсь окончить его без долгов.  
— Хм. Может быть, ты все-таки должен продать историю.  
— Может быть, должен.  
— Эдди…  
— Я шучу! О Господи, ты повелся два раза. Вероятно, это мне стоило стать актером. Серьезно, я не собираюсь ничего продавать, и даже не из-за тебя.  
— Почему тогда?  
— Потому что себя уважаю. Я не стану сдавать других — не знаю, как бы я смог жить после этого. Но Господи. Тридцать тысяч — тонна ебаных бумажек. Просто из любопытства, как долго можно тебя шантажировать?

Ричи пожимает плечами.

— Понятия не имею. Я знаю, что за последний фильм мне заплатили двадцать миллионов. Поверенный выдает мне две тысячи в неделю на расходы. Иногда у меня сколько-нибудь остается, но обычно я трачу все. Он оплачивает мои счета. Forbes оценивает мое состояние в сорок миллионов, но Стэн говорит, что оно намного больше из-за инвестиций.

— То есть, он заведует всеми твоими деньгами.  
— Это его работа. Я сосредоточен на других вещах.  
— На нервных срывах?  
— В точку! — Ричи усмехается.  
Эдди хмыкает:  
— Ну так…  
— Это неловко.  
— А не должно.  
— Я серьезно не мог поверить, что ты не знал, кто я такой, когда мы встретились прошлой ночью.  
— Ты и правда настолько знаменит?  
— Я и правда настолько знаменит. Это вся моя жизнь. Не знаю, что еще сказать.

— Сколько тебе было, когда ты начал сниматься?  
— Четыре. Я шел по улице с матерью, какой-то человек подошел к нам и сказал, что ищет таланты. Месяцем позже я снялся в рекламе жвачки. С тех пор я работать не прекращал.  
— Охренеть. Ты не злишься за это на своих родителей?

— А кто не злится на своих родителей? Ты вот сказал, что ненавидишь свою мать.  
— Я отца любил. Он… умер, когда мне было семь. Я помню о нем немного, но точно помню, что любил его. Он много работал. Мы богатыми не были, знаешь. Чаще всего он работал до девяти, а то и дольше. Но каждую ночь — не важно, насколько он уставал — он заходил ко мне и целовал меня в лоб. До этого момента я не засыпал. Много, очень много ночей я провел без сна, просто лежал и ждал его. Я так его любил.

— Мой отец тоже умер, когда я был маленьким. За несколько месяцев до того, как я начал сниматься. Мне только-только исполнилось четыре. Я помню, что тосковал. Знаешь, он даже не был болен. Погиб в аварии. Вот так. Я уверен, что любил его. Но я совсем его не помню. Может быть, он тоже целовал меня в лоб. А может, и нет. Знаешь, это глупо, но иногда я смотрю на свои руки и думаю, что, может быть, они похожи на его. Просто хочу, чтобы во мне было что-то от него.

Ричи редко говорит о своем отце. Возможно, из-за матери. Уэнт погиб двадцать один год назад, но она до сих пор не оправилась. Она не желает поднимать эту тему. В детстве Ричи, кажется, не слышал о нем ни слова. Сейчас, впрочем, они по-прежнему о нем не говорят. Он не умеет говорить об отце, не научился уживаться с этой необратимостью. Они чуть-чуть говорили о нем со Стэном. Немного с Майком. Однажды — с Биллом. И теперь с Эдди.

— А что твоя мама? — спрашивает Эдди.  
— Ну, после смерти отца, думаю, она не понимала, что со мной делать. Я был неугомонным и без тормозов, а это, как несложно догадаться, очень опасная комбинация. Когда я играл, я направлял в работу всю свою энергию. Тогда я думал, что это весело. Меня не нужно было заставлять, я жаждал внимания. Ни один ребенок, которому не нравится профессия, не остается в ней надолго, даже если его родители требуют. Ты становишься актером, только если ты любишь игру. Голливуд обожает забавных детей и громких детей и раздражающих детей, потому что такие дети ничего не боятся. Когда такие вот дети снимаются в рекламе жвачки, людям она нравится. На прослушиваниях я шутил, кривлялся, и все такое прочее. Директора́ по кастингу любили меня. Другие дети прятались под юбками у мамок и мямлили свои скрипты, но я заставлял хохотать всю студию еще до того, как получал сценарий. Моя мать видела, насколько мне это нравится, и позволила мне этим заниматься. Не странно ли звучит, как думаешь? _Позволила_ мне этим заниматься. Когда мне было лет десять, она хотела, чтобы я вернулся в школу и сосредоточился на обучении, но у меня уже была другая жизнь. Которую я знал и любил. Так что решение продолжать я принял сам. Естественно, мой агент был на седьмом небе от счастья, и именно он помог мне уговорить ее. В конце концов, она все-таки разрешила. Но, ох, ответ на твой вопрос — нет, я не ненавижу свою мать. Она, хм, она сделала для меня все, что могла, и это прекрасно. В детстве я был счастлив, но потом… Был ли вообще во всем этом смысл? Я просто… Я понятия не имею, кем мог бы стать, если бы меня не нашел тот мужчина и не разглядел во мне таланта. Возможно, я был бы самим собой.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Если ты сейчас — не ты, то кто же?  
— Не знаю. Но это не важно. Как только я слезу с твоих ушей, мы оба снова сможем стать нормальными печальными людьми.

Опять настала тишина. Долгая. Наконец, Эдди произнес:  
— Окей. Ладно.  
— Могу я одолжить у тебя телефон? Мне правда нужно позвонить Стэну. Он не знает, все ли со мной в порядке.  
— Почему его должно заботить, все ли с тобой хорошо, в воскресенье утром?  
— Потому что он еще и мой лучший друг.  
— Ты дружишь со своим бухгалтером?  
— Мы были друзьями всегда. У меня много странностей.  
— Я начинаю это понимать.  
— Можешь одолжить телефон? Я, вроде как, потерял свой прошлой ночью.  
— Сначала посмотри на меня, пожалуйста?

И Ричи поднимает взгляд. Эдди все так же прекрасен, как прошлой ночью. После секса Эдди снял макияж, перед тем как отправился спать. Без него он выглядит немного иначе, но не сильно. Тот же огонь в глазах. И Ричи почему-то верит ему. Эдди кладет руку ему на подбородок и целует в губы, сладко и нежно. Не так, как целуются люди, которые ебали друг другу мозги с первой минуты после знакомства. Целует с любовью. Определенно, Ричи не может понять, как работают случайные связи.

— На вкус как утреннее дыхание, — говорит Эдди и достает телефон из заднего кармана штанов, в которых он был прошлой ночью. Он бросает его Ричи. Это раскладушка, потому что почему бы и нет.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы обновить оборудование.  
— Что? Нет. Я люблю эту трубку. Она со мной много лет.  
— Очевидно.  
— Это хороший телефон! Я заряжаю его раз в несколько дней и экономлю много денег.  
— О чем ты?  
— Ну конечно. Я забыл, что это бухгалтер следит за твоим телефонным счетом.  
— Да.  
— Окей. Я пойду чистить зубы, пока ты звонишь.

Эдди встает, чтобы выйти. Ричи останавливает его.

— Черт, погоди. Я не помню номер.  
— О Господи.

Все вместе они набиваются в машину Эдди и отправляются на поиски телефона. Бев и Бен на заднем сиденье, Ричи рядом с Эдди.

Стекло опущено. Ветер треплет его волосы. Беверли одолжила ему свои огромные очки. Выясняется, что это на самом деле не Рэй-Бэн, а Рой-Бэн, но Бев уверяет его, что они не хуже Рэй-Бэнов и стоят всего пять долларов.

— Они вывозят мусор по воскресеньям? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Они вывозят его каждый день. Ты вообще помнишь, куда ты выбросил свой телефон? — спрашивает Эдди.  
— Я был в Мидтауне.  
— Вот сейчас ты вообще ничего не прояснил. Можешь попробовать вспомнить?  
— Так, я был в Ист-Сайде, оттуда дошел до Хампа. Может быть, это была Четвертая Авеню?  
— Там нет Четвертой Авеню. Есть Третья, Парк, потом сразу Пятая.  
— В чем дело, почему там нет Четвертой?  
— Мы отошли от темы, — сообщает Бен.  
— Окей, окей. Я уверен, что был на Парке и Сорок-какой-то-там.  
— Ты был на Третьей и Сорок второй, — говорит Бев.  
— Возможно. Погоди, как ты узнала?

Бев передает Ричи свой телефон через окошко для денег в пуленепробиваемой перегородке.

— Мне очень жаль. Я пролистала новости, когда мы выходили из квартиры. И это первое, что вылезло.

Ричи ожидает худшего. Начинается. Вот и последствия. Уже полетели сплетни, и он не уверен, что готов. Конечно, фотографии из клуба. Миссис Деннинджер уже наверняка начала толкать версию, что он был там в поддержку ЛГБТ-комьюнити.  
Он берет телефон. И видит статью Daily Mail:

**СЛАДОСТЬ ТЕРЯЕТ РАДОСТЬ?**

Ричи почти рассмеялся. Почти. Там есть фото. Вот он со злобным видом открывает пакет из Олив Гарден. Слизывает крем с пальца. Хмурится и сует что-то в коробку. Бросает пакет в урну. Сбивает волосы на лицо. Показывает средние пальцы на камеру. Нервный срыв. Плохо. Да уж, если кто-то понял, что он сунул в коробку свой телефон, все еще хуже.

— Останови, Эдди.  
— Остановить? Мы, блядь, в пробке на Виллиамсбургском мосту. Не важно, что воскресенье, мы все равно будем стоять еще минут двадцать, мы даже еще не въехали на ебаный остров.  
— Тогда езжай быстрее!  
— Я не могу ехать быстрее, потому что поток стоит, и мы двигаемся со скоростью ноль миль в час, мы в долбаной пробке!  
— Между твоей и следующей машиной пять футов. Сократи расстояние.

Эдди бьет газ, потом сразу тормоз. Очки падают с Ричи и вылетают в окно. Их мгновенно давит соседний автомобиль.

— Вот! Счастлив? — говорит Эдди.  
— Нет! Мои очки!  
— То есть, мои очки, — перебивает Бев. — Ты должен мне пару Рой-Бэнов.  
— Окей, окей! Хочешь, я куплю тебе в добавок джинсы Келвин Кернел? Как насчет Фуччи? Ченналь? Долче и Банана?  
— Эй! Рой-Бэны — весьма уважаемый китайский бренд. Эдди, в следующий раз, когда трахнешь какую-нибудь знаменитость, убедись, что он будет добрее, — говорит Бев.  
— Просто на заметку: я, вообще-то, очень добр для известного человека, — возражает Ричи.  
— Эй, как думаешь, у меня есть шанс трахнуть еще одну знаменитость, не узнав?  
— Мне очень некомфортно, и я хотел бы выйти, пожалуйста, — говорит Бен.

Ричи поднимает стекло и закрывает лицо рукой, надеясь, что его никто не заметил.

— Бен, могу я попросить у тебя очки?  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что они мои, и я видел, что произошло с очками Беверли.  
— Вот, возьми это, — Бев снимает шарф и толкает его сквозь отверстие в перегородке. — Задрапируйся, как королева Елизавета, сойдешь за симпатичную девушку.

_Нет ничего ужаснее_

— Почему ты вообще носишь шарф летом? — интересуется Бен.

_мужчины_

— Бен, тебе пора бы понять, что мода не требует объяснений.

_который ведет себя по-женски_

— Я это не надену, — восклицает Ричи. Флер ночных приключений рассеялся. — Я не…

— Не что?

Фея? Квир? Пидор? Ричи уверен, что все эти слова могли быть в сценарии. Он уверен, что он должен был бы сказать их. Но он в них не верит. Нет.

— Ричи?  
— Что?  
— Что ты хочешь сказать?  
— Ничего. Я не собирался ничего говорить, — Ричи возвращает Бев ее шарф и телефон. — Прошу прощения.  
— За что ты извиняешься? — спрашивает Бев. — Ты в порядке?  
— Все нормально. Правда.  
— Знаешь ли ты, что люди говорят, что у них все нормально, когда на самом деле ничего не нормально?

— А почему должно быть не в порядке? Все просто великолепно. Так захватывающе. И не важно, что мой бумажник пуст, а телефон в мусорном баке. И то — если он еще там, а не на пути на свалку или не в руках у какого-нибудь рандомного незнакомца.

— Эй, все будет хорошо, — говорит Бев. — Ты же знаешь, что так и будет? Если все выйдет не лучшим образом, ты просто сможешь вернуться вместе с нами и остаться на несколько дней. Правда, Эдди? Он же такой симпатичный, как можно выбросить его на улицу?

Эдди молчит.

Ричи просто запрещает себе представлять жизнь, в которой у него могло быть образование и нормальная работа. Запрещает себе представлять, что он мог бы спускаться в подземку каждый день. Не разрешает себе представлять, как он мог бы ходить по ресторанам и клубам, да просто сходить в чертов магазин на углу — неузнанным. Он запрещает себе представлять мир, в котором он мог бы пригласить Эдди на свидание. И поэтому он не может разрешить себе остаться в их квартире.

Это слишком опасно.

— Не волнуйтесь. Я исчезну еще до вечера. Если телефона нет — ну, что ж… Я знаю людей в Сити. Других актеров, продюсеров, режиссеров… по работе. У меня есть связи. Контакты. Не важно. Кто-нибудь мне поможет. Я вернусь в ЛА к завтрашнему утру, — убедительно. Спокойствие. Притворись, что все в порядке. Притворись, что не нуждаешься в них. Ни в ком не нуждаешься. Оставаться независимым.

— Погоди, серьезно? Ты уже собрался обратно? — удивляется Бев. — Ты должен остаться в городе еще на пару дней!  
— Эта поездка была большой ошибкой. Зачем мне оставаться?  
— Потому что это отпадный город!  
— Дело говорит, — подтверждает Бен.  
— И, кроме того, ты нам нравишься, — добавляет Бев.

Эдди по-прежнему молчит. Поток, наконец-то, начинает двигаться, и он смотрит только на дорогу.

— Я орал на вас все утро. Вы не должны прощать мне подобное поведение только из-за того, что я знаменитость, — Ричи хочется гордиться собой за то, что он сказал, но он помнит, что однажды Билл накричал на него из-за этого.

— Ну да, ты был груб, но я первая поступила грубо, — говорит Бев. — Я не должна была так себя вести, когда увидела тебя в постели Эдди. И, определенно, не должна была тащить в комнату Бена, чтобы он тоже посмотрел. Я, вообще-то, не такой человек.

— Что-то такое есть в знаменитостях, что заставляет людей идти на компромисс с моралью. Шок от встречи со звездой все оправдывает. Я тебя не виню за поведение. Люди либо пытаются выслужиться, либо относятся ко мне как к шоу, в котором имеют право принять участие, — все, кроме Эдди, думает Ричи. Но не говорит вслух. — Я не человек. Я диковинка.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Бев.  
— И мне, — говорит Бен.  
— Ничего. Все нормально, — говорит Ричи.  
— Я бы так крепко обняла тебя сейчас, если бы не эта дурацкая перегородка. И я серьезно. Почему бы тебе не остаться в городе еще хотя бы на пару дней? Мы покажем тебе, где можно по-настоящему повеселиться. То есть, у нас с Беном каникулы, а у Эдди всего два курса, поэтому ты точно можешь остаться с нами. Знаю, мы не такие модные, как твои знаменитые друзья, но с нами весело!

Это заманчиво. Невыносимо заманчиво. Ему приходит в голову: если миссис Деннинджер выяснит, что он был с ними в этой машине, она заплатит им всем за автограф в договоре о неразглашении и предложение немедленно разорвать контакт. Ему также приходит в голову: это логично. Ричи хочет сказать Бев, что на самом деле им хочется общаться не с ним, а с парнем, которого они видели в кино. Он опасается, что она не увидит разницы. Он хочет сказать, что, если они будут рядом с ним, их атакуют люди с телефонами и камерами. Он боится, что именно этого она и желает. Он хочет сказать, что из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего. Он боится, что может быть наоборот.

— Разве не странно — приглашать развлекаться незнакомого человека, с которым у вашего соседа возникла интрижка на одну ночь?

Все, что он сумел выдавить.

— Возможно. Но вся эта ситуация дико странная, — отвечает Бев.  
— Эдди, а тебе это кажется странным? — спрашивает Бен.

Эдди прочистил горло.

— Хм. Может быть.

У Ричи разбито сердце. Случайная связь. На одну ночь. Катастрофа.

Остаток пути проходит в тишине. Ричи очень некомфортно, и он хотел бы выйти, пожалуйста.

Ричи сгорбился на переднем сиденье. Он прячет лицо за волосами. Он наблюдает как Бев, Бен и Эдди роются в мусорном контейнере, в котором может оказаться коробка с его телефоном. Но — сейчас это важнее всего — он сосредоточен на том, чтобы не расстраиваться. Конечно, это будет странно для Эдди. Все, что происходит, наверное, ненормально для него. Для Ричи это тоже ненормально. Но после того, как Эдди утром сказал ему все те слова, после их разговора, после того, как он заставил Ричи посмотреть ему в глаза и поцеловал… Ричи не понимает Эдди. Ричи не понимает ничего.

Бев вытаскивает из урны пакет. Она запрыгивает на переднее сиденье и отдает его Ричи. Пакет мокрый и чем-то вымазан.

— Это он? — спрашивает Бев.

Ричи открывает его. В нем та самая коробка, без сомнения, с надписью, оставленной официантом на крышке. _Олив Гарден — когда ты здесь, ты кусок дерьма_! Телефон все еще внутри. Запах чизкейка, который мариновался в мусоре всю ночь, почти невыносим. Экран покрыт липкой массой.

Бев тянется через него и открывает бардачок. Внутри целый арсенал санитайзеров, дезинфекторов и влажных салфеток. Ричи вытирает телефон и включает его. Больше сотни пропущенных. Пятьдесят сообщений.

Стэн. 21.00  
 _Возьми трубку!  
Где ты?  
Где ты?  
Где ты?  
Где ты?  
Где ты?  
Где ты?_

Майк. 21.02  
 _Позвони Стэну  
Позвони Стэну  
Позвони Стэну  
Позвони Стэну  
Позвони Стэну  
Позвони Стэну  
Позвони мне  
Позвони мне  
Позвони мне_

Одра 9.34  
 _Только что звонил Стэн и рассказал, что происходит.  
Ричи.  
Ричи.  
Ричи.  
Ричи.  
Ричи._

Безумие.

Стэн. 21.40  
 _Там почти полночь.  
Где ты?  
Где ты!  
Твой пин 7293.  
Я с самого начала должен был сказать его тебе.  
Прости меня.  
Сними номер.  
Вспомни как мы тебя любим.  
Я смотрю билеты  
Пожалуйста позвони мне  
Пожалуйста_

Билл. 22.02  
 _Освободился с сета и узнал, что ты сбежал в Нью-Йорк.  
Ричи, какого черта?  
Стэн говорит, что ему страшно.  
У него есть на то причины?  
Ричи  
Ричи!  
Слушай, для нас это не шутки.  
Это не шутка для меня.  
Одра плачет.  
Ты заставил мою жену плакать.  
Это так невероятно эгоистично, даже для тебя.  
Ты хоть представляешь себе, что мы сейчас испытываем?  
Тебе вообще плевать?  
Я не то хотел сказать.  
Мне тоже страшно._

Майк. 22.14  
 _Стэн сошел с ума от беспокойства  
Я предполагаю, ты выбросил телефон  
Стэн сказал, что ты этого не сделал бы  
Но мы все знаем, что можешь  
Я очень надеюсь, что ты в порядке  
Если ты видишь эти сообщения, просто ответь кому-нибудь из нас  
Только дай нам знать, что ты жив  
Мы решаем, звонить ли в полицию_

Одра. 22.29  
 _Хочешь, я прилечу к тебе?  
Мы можем поехать куда-нибудь еще  
Сбежать, знаешь?  
Билл не приедет  
Я знаю, что вы поссорились  
Его это убивает  
Мы с тобой улетим далеко и надолго  
Иногда мне тоже хочется убежать  
Мы найдем маленький городок в Англии и просто отдохнем  
Мы будем смотреть тупые фильмы с теми, кого ненавидим, смеяться над ними, есть фастфуд, делать все, что не разрешают  
Пожалуйста, не употребляй  
Пожалуйста, не делай ничего_

И последние, худшие из всех, длинные и личные сообщения. Они умоляют.

Одра  
 _Помнишь, как мы познакомились? Мы были самыми настоящими отбросами, только и делали, что юзали, чтобы поддерживать в себе жизнь, чтобы чувствовать хоть что-нибудь. Мы помогли друг другу стать лучше. Ты такой хороший человек, и такой молодой. У тебя вся жизнь впереди. Не важно, как ты хочешь ее провести. Если ты хочешь уехать из ЛА, мы вместе можем найти местечко подальше от всей этой грязи, и ты сможешь пожить там нормально какое-то время. Я так тебя люблю. И если ты читаешь это, мне просто нужно знать, окей? Ты для меня так много значишь. ТЫ значишь так много для всех нас._

Майк  
 _Ты самый смешной, самый глупый и самый чудесный идиот из всех, кого я знаю. И даже когда ты бываешь мудаком, я не перестаю любить тебя. Я могу поговорить со своими родителями. Уверен, что они разрешат тебе остаться на ферме столько, сколько тебе будет нужно. Чистить куриное дерьмо, на самом деле, не очень весело, но может быть это сойдет за терапию. Мои родственники — хорошие люди. Ты видел их на свадьбе. Помнишь? Они обнимали тебя, они обнимают всех моих друзей, потому что обожают меня смущать. Они могут побыть и твоими смущающими родственниками. Я не против поделиться. Мы со Стэном можем поехать с тобой, если ты хочешь. Ты только представь Стэна на ферме. Серьезно, мужик, я люблю тебя._

Билл  
 _Мне жаль. Я не знаю, что еще сказать, Ричи. Я жалею о том, что произошло. Я глубоко уважают тебя как актера, как друга и как человека. Я считал, что ты это знаешь, но, вероятно, я говорил это недостаточно. Я хотел, чтобы у тебя была эта роль, и все еще хочу, но с тобой что-то происходит, и это очевидно. Исполнительные видят, вижу я. Твое психическое здоровье намного дороже, чем работа. Я говорю это не как сценарист, который волнуется о том, что его актер не сможет закончить проект. Я говорю это как твой друг. Я знаю, что между нами сейчас все не особенно гладко. Мы ужасно волнуемся, мы напуганы.  
Ты мне как брат. И ты знаешь — я не использую это определение просто так. Я не могу потерять еще одного брата._

От Стэна ничего нет. Может быть, он опустил руки. От этой мысли у Ричи потеют ладони. Он успел подумать обо всех последствиях прошлой ночи, но не об этой.  
Больше сообщений не было. Как и пропущенных. Похоже, они в итоге пришли к выводу, что он потерял телефон. Он гадает, позвонили они в полицию, или нет. Вряд ли. Он бы уже знал об этом, если бы позвонили. Это было бы в новостях.  
Ричи пытается собраться.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Бев. Скорее всего, сильно заметно, что нет.  
— Да. Все нормально.

Снова это слово. Нормально.

— Ты уверен?  
— Да.  
— Окей. Я оставлю тебя в машине, чтобы ты мог позвонить. Здесь, за углом, есть один из магазинчиков с I Heart NYC. Хочешь, куплю тебе какой-нибудь глупый сувенир?  
— А, да. Будет здорово.  
— Хорошо. Я забираю Бена с собой, но Эдди останется поблизости на случай, если кто-нибудь попытается залезть в машину. Есть такие долбоебы.  
— Спасибо. Я, кхм, сразу верну тебе деньги, как только смогу. Заплачу Эдди за поездку. Куплю тебе новые очки. Компенсирую все ваши проблемы.  
— Тебе не нужно этого делать.  
— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.  
— Нет, Ричи. Просто прими это как заботу.  
— Окей.

Беверли собирается выйти, но замирает, не открыв дверь.

— Насчет Эдди… Он ни с кем не встречается. По крайней мере, долго. Кажется, его самые длительные отношения продержались два месяца, и это было несколько лет назад. Дело не в тебе. Если честно, мне кажется, ты ему очень нравишься. Зная его, могу сказать — он будет вести себя отстраненно. Но попробуй сказать ему, что заинтересован, и посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.  
— Я не заинтересован в нем. Это была интрижка на одну ночь.  
— Знаешь, для актера ты очень плохо врешь.

Она сжимает его руку, а потом оставляет его одного.

Ричи делает глубокий вдох. Смотрит в телефон. Делает вдох. Смотрит в телефон. И звонит Стэну. Он отвечает после первого гудка.

— Ричи? О Господи, — Стэн плакал, слышно по голосу. — Ричи? Ты там?  
— Я здесь.

И Стэн начинает плакать. Он почти никогда не плачет, но когда все-таки случается, он не может остановиться. Невыносимо ощущать себя тем, кто заставил его плакать. Стэн — мастер самоконтроля. Мало-эмоциональный. Выше всего этого. И сейчас он плачет.

— Мы думали… и тогда… ты не отвечал…  
— Стэн, все в порядке. Я в порядке.  
— Мы думали, что ты умер.  
— Вы слишком остро реагируете.  
— Да?

Ричи молчит.

— Мы не спали всю ночь, ждали вестей от тебя. Мы чуть не позвонили в полицию. Мы с Майком у Билла и Одры.  
— Все вместе?  
— Мы в-все здесь, — Билл. За все эти годы Ричи слышал его заикание едва ли больше двух раз. Больно слышать. — Мы любим т-тебя, Ричи.  
— Ты в безопасности? — снова Стэн.  
— Да.  
— Где ты?  
— В такси.  
— В такси?  
— Ага.  
— Окей, — Стэн снова плачет. — Ебаное такси. Боже. Водитель тебя слышит?  
— Его нет в машине.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что не угнал такси.  
— Блядь, нет, я его не угонял. Вот так ты обо мне думаешь?  
— Я не знаю, что думать. Я просто… что произошло? Вчера… почему… просто помоги мне понять, Ричи.  
— Понять что?  
— Понять _тебя_. Что ты делал ночью? Ты снял номер?

Ричи сглатывает. Он выглядывает в окно, чтобы убедиться, что Эдди его не услышит. Он стоит спиной к машине, и Ричи сползает обратно, потому что тот может обернуться и увидеть его.

— Нет. Я потерял телефон до того, как ты прислал мне пин. Я нашел его только что.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— То, что сказал. Я потерял телефон, а потом нашел.  
— Где ты его потерял? Ричи, мы были в отчаянии. Как ты мог выбросить телефон?  
— Я сказал тебе, что сделаю это, но ты утверждал обратное.  
— Ты это сделал нарочно? — Стэн икает.  
— Нет, просто так получилось. Ты в ярости?  
— Я испугался.  
— Больше не нужно бояться. Все нормально.  
— Мне будет страшно, пока тебя не увижу. Если у тебя не было денег, где ты остановился?  
— У таксиста.  
— Что это значит?  
— У нас был секс.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что шутишь.

Ричи молчит.

— Ричи, только не это. Скажи, что шутишь. Ты занимался сексом с нью-йоркским таксистом? Я даже не знаю, что… Ты предохранялся? Он тебя сфотографировал? Он хочет денег? Сколько ему лет? Что…  
— Прекрати, Стэн.  
— Ты пошутил.  
— Нет.  
— Ричи…  
— Это моя ебаная жизнь! Я заслуживаю хоть иногда делать то, что мне хочется!  
— Что _хочется_? Спать с таксистом — тебе этого хочется?  
— Прекрати говорить это так! Мы познакомились в клубе, поехали к нему и хорошо провели время.  
— Ты употреблял?  
— _Употреблял_?  
— Наркотики, Ричи. Ты был под кайфом? Ты сейчас под кайфом? Что ты принял?  
— Я не обдолбан.  
— Это правда?  
— Серьезно, ты мне не веришь?  
— Я не знаю, чему верить, когда дело касается тебя.  
— Ты меня ненавидишь.  
— Неправда. И никто из нас. Ты видел сообщения? Видел, как мы беспокоились? Я не знаю, что мы будем делать без тебя. Ты — наша семья. Пора вернуть тебя домой.

Эдди везет его в аэропорт.

Беверли купила ему новую пару очков и огромную толстовку с принтом «БОЛЬШОЕ ЯБЛОКО» поперек груди. Они с Беном обняли его на прощание.

Дорога заняла почти полтора часа, и они прошли в молчании. Ричи опускает стекло, потому что на этот раз он в очках. Когда они въезжают в Дельту, Ричи желает просто выйти и забыть всю поездку, но он помнит, что сказала Бев.

— Мы можем остановиться где-нибудь и поговорить?

Эдди не отвечает, но проезжает терминал и едет в депо. Там стоят, по крайней мере, пять сотен пустых желтых машин. Может, больше. Несколько пожилых мужчин, говорящих по-русски, играют в кости на свободной парковке для инвалидов. Может быть, Стэн именно так представил себе таксиста, с которым у Ричи был секс. Хах. Эдди машет им рукой и проезжает в дальний конец депо. Ричи в недоумении, потому что все это совершенно не похоже на специальный автомобильный сервис, которым он пользуется.

Эдди паркуется и оборачивается к Ричи.

— Ну, — говорит он.  
— Эдди, ты мне нравишься.  
— Нравлюсь?  
— Да. Извини. Я просто… Не знаю, что это.  
— Ричи…

— Что изменилось? Я думал, мы здорово провели время, и дело не только в сексе. Мне нравится с тобой разговаривать, и мне показалось, что тебе тоже нравится. И утром… все было хорошо до Виллиамсбургского моста, и я даже не знаю, что произошло. Я не знаю, что сделал…

— Почему ты не надел шарф?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Это просто чертов шарф. Ты отказался его надеть, а потом сказал: «Я не…». Ты не закончил предложение. И я не буду это игнорировать. Что ты собирался сказать?  
— Так вот почему ты с того момента даже не взглянул в мою сторону?  
— Отношения с мужчинами, по-твоему, забава? Что-то, с чего можно соскочить, когда тебе хочется, и притворяться дальше, что ты натурал?  
— Прошу прощения? Так, по-твоему, работает бисексуальность?  
— Я не это хотел сказать, и не притворяйся, что не понимаешь. А теперь договаривай.

Ричи молчит.

— Хочешь, я отгадаю? — предлагает Эдди. — Но если я это сделаю, то ты действительно не хочешь, чтобы люди думали…  
— У меня есть причины.  
— Что?  
— У меня целый список причин, и мне жаль, Эдди. Я собирался сказать, что не пидор. Не ебаный пидор. Я не знаю, почему собирался так сказать, или почему вообще так подумал, это просто возникло в моей голове, и я не хочу, чтобы это там было, но оно просто _возникло_. Я снимался в пиздецки тупом фильме, когда был ребенком. Ужасная дрянь с сортирным юмором. И там высмеивалось все, связанное с квирами… и, Господи. Дело не только в этом. Я скрываю свою ориентацию целую вечность. Мне твердили, что бисексуальные люди не котируются, и гомосексуалисты не делают кассы, и все это снова и снова и снова, и это та самая ебаная кино-индустрия, где каждый второй относится к ЛГБТ, но все притворяются натуралами, которые поддерживают ЛГБТ. Да ебануться! Знаешь, сколько «открытых» актеров получили Оскар? Семь. И Анжелина Джоли — единственная из них была «открытой» _до_ того, как получила премию. На хуй все это! Они вручают Оскар девяносто ебаных лет, и только единожды облагодетельствовали «открытого» актера. И они до сих пор выставляют ее бисексуальность как прихоть. Они называют ее отношения с бывшей девушкой «тем периодом, когда она была лесбиянкой». И все делают вид, что Голливуд дохрена толерантное место. Все это — хрень собачья, и это идиотское слово, и все эти идиотские слова — просто приходят мне в голову, и я провел бо́льшую часть жизни в каком-то глубинном ужасе, и я не могу так просто это принять.

— Ричи, — Эдди взял его за руки и крепко их сжал. — Мне тоже страшно. Все время страшно. Всегда было страшно. Моя мама мне здорово поднасрала. Она всегда говорила, что геи — больные люди. Говорила так еще до того, как узнала, что я гей. Я проверялся на СПИД каждый месяц, иногда чаще, принимал PrEP*** и предохранялся. Даже делал моментальные тесты. Я ходил по лабораториям по всему городу и сдавал кровь на анализ. Я все еще приравниваю свою ориентацию к болезни. И то, как люди смотрят на меня… Я не могу спрятать мою ориентацию, я пытался, Господи, я так пытался. Я маленький и худой, у меня высокий голос и все прочие признаки, которые люди связывают с гомосексуальностью. Когда мне было тринадцать, старшие пацаны схватили меня и сломали мне руку. Они плевали мне в лицо и обзывали меня феей. И каждый год, когда приходит зима и наступают холода, я все еще чувствую, как болит перелом, и мне снова хочется плакать. Но нельзя позволять страху контролировать твою жизнь.

— Бев сказала, что ты не заводишь отношения. Почему?  
— Я могу сказать, что мне страшно, но это будет звучать лицемерно. Люди заводят интрижки, потому что любят секс без обязательств. Я завожу их, потому что хочу побыть уязвимым без обязательств. Как думаешь, что из этого безрассуднее?

— Ты нравишься мне, — повторяет Ричи. — Нравишься намного больше, чем может нравится человек, с которым познакомился двадцать четыре часа назад.  
— Что ж, да, очень легко влюбиться в незнакомца.  
— Ты больше не незнакомец.  
— Ты сам сказал, что мы должны снова стать нормальными печальными людьми.  
— А ты сказал, что печаль и счастье друг друга не исключают.  
— Расставания всегда и грустны, и радостны.  
— И это все?

Эдди молчит. Он заводит двигатель, выезжает с парковки. Ричи беспокоит молчание.

— Так, хм. Бев сказала мне, что я не должен платить, но это не честно, — говорит Ричи, когда они возвращаются в терминал. Притворство — надежная почва.

Эдди, похоже, того же мнения.

— Так. Сначала я забрал машину из Куинса, потом забрал вас из квартиры, затем мы поехали на Манхэттен и стояли в пятикилометровой пробке, и теперь я привез тебя в аэропорт. Поездка долгая, а город дорогой. Сейчас я выключил таксометр, но как ты думаешь, сколько это стоило?  
— Назови любую сумму, без вопросов.  
— Догадайся. Это будет забавно.  
— Прекрасно, готов услужить. Две тысячи? Три?  
— О Боже мой. Двести пятьдесят.

Ричи тянется к заднему сиденью, проводит карточкой и набирает пин-код. Он ожидает, что это его хоть немного успокоит, но не работает.

— Окей, — говорит Ричи. — Ну, спасибо за все, я полагаю.  
— Подожди.

Эдди царапает что-то на салфетке и отдает ее Ричи. Это номер телефона. Ричи не может сдержать улыбку.

— Напишешь мне? Давай посмотрим, что получится.  
— Написать тебе? Твой телефон вообще принимает сообщения?  
— Заткнись, придурок.

Эдди улыбается. Ричи улыбается.  
И уходит.

Стэн ждет его сразу у выхода АТБ****. Они молча покидают аэропорт. Эмоции, накопившиеся за пару последних дней, нельзя выражать на публике. Ричи не отпускает ощущение, что Стэн в ярости. Ричи надел капюшон и очки, но все равно чувствовал взгляды прохожих. Он шел к машине Стэна, не поднимая головы.  
Когда они садятся в машину, выдержка Стэна дает трещину. Он заключает Ричи в объятья, и крепче его никогда в жизни не обнимали.

— Я так испугался, — шепчет Стэн.  
— Прости меня, — говорит Ричи. Искренне.  
— Ты никогда не извиняешься.  
— Я повзрослел, — отвечает он. Это значит: мне не четыре года.  
— Никогда больше не исчезай вот так. Не сказав нам. Не предупредив. Мы и правда чуть не обратились в полицию.  
— Почему?  
— Ты знаешь, почему, — пауза. — Ночью у меня случилась паническая атака.  
— Как это было?  
— Я не мог с тобой связаться, и мне становилось все страшнее и страшнее, и я представлял ужасные вещи, которые могли с тобой произойти, и потом меня просто вынесло. Майк заставил меня выпить Ксанакс. Я правда думал, что ты собираешься сделать что-то непоправимо глупое.  
— У меня она случилась этим утром.  
— Как это было?  
— Я думал, что совершил что-то непоправимо глупое.

Они оба смеются. Они, скорее всего, не должны, но не могут удержаться. Стэн, наконец, выпускает Ричи. Несколько мгновений он смотрит Ричи в глаза, проверяя зрачки, но не предъявляет.

— Значит, водитель такси, — говорит Стэн. Это не вопрос. Это приговор.  
— Он мне нравится, Стэн.  
— Что значит — он тебе _нравится_?  
— Значит, что он мне нравится.

Стэн тяжело выдыхает.

— Давай поедем к Биллу и Одре. Мы с Майком тоже останемся. Мы все хотим побыть с тобой.  
— То есть, посидеть со мной.  
— Мы напуганы.  
— Ты уже говорил.  
— Думали, что ты покончил с собой.  
— Что ж, вы ошиблись, и за это я вас прощаю.  
— А что нам было думать после того раза?  
— Какого еще раза?  
— Таблетки, Ричи.  
— Я говорил, что это была случайность.  
— Ты выпил полбутылька снотворного.  
— Не мог заснуть!  
— Ты позвонил мне и попрощался.  
— Неправда.  
— Правда.  
— Я ничего такого не помню.  
— Конечно, не помнишь — ты был неадекватен.  
— Как знаешь, но я просто хотел поспать. И, кроме того, не сравнивай эти два случая.  
— Давай не будем спорить. Мы можем все это обсудить утром.  
— Отлично.

Ричи проводит ночь с друзьями. Позволяет им обнимать и ни на минуту не отпускать его даже на расстояние вытянутой руки. Майк готовит его любимое блюдо на ужин. Одра выбирает фильм. Билл притворяется, что все случившееся не так сильно отразилось на нем, как в действительности. Они не говорят о том, что произошло. Не говорят о сообщениях, которые они написали, и о том, что Стэн не написал ничего. Они не спрашивают, почему он уехал и чем занимался. Ричи не рассказывает им о Бев и Бене. Не рассказывает об Эдди. Они притворяются, что все нормально. Что все хорошо.

Но все они знают, что это не так. Между ними что-то сломалось. Необратимо. По-прежнему больше не будет. А может быть, все наоборот — как всегда, и тогда это еще ужаснее. Фото из клуба не всплыли в сети. Он все еще скрыт. Он вернулся в город, который возненавидел. И все, о чем он может думать — о словах Эдди, сказанных прошлой ночью.

 _Наверное, самое время что-нибудь изменить_.

* «Багровый прилив» (1995) – фильм по сценарию Квентина Тарантино.  
** Нью-Йооооооркский университееееет (англ. New York University, NYU) — частный исследовательский университет США.  
*** PrEP - общая оральная (предконтактная) профилактика.  
**** Transportation Security Administration - Администрация Транспортной Безопасности США.


	3. О переменах

Перемены нелинейны. Это мертвые петли, крутые повороты и неизбежные провалы.

По крайней мере, так написано в книге, которую купил Ричи.

После путешествия в Нью-Йорк прошел месяц, и Ричи твердо намерен изменить свою жизнь. Начало положено. Он купил книгу, потому что отказывается допускать, что Стэн прав, и ему необходима помощь психотерапевта. Ричи купил книгу, потому что поход к психотерапевту будет считаться провалом. Он купил книгу, потому что на обложке написано — она помогает не хуже терапии. Ричи выбросил книгу из окна машины, потому что понял, что разбирать проблемы на самом деле очень больно. Он заставил водителя вернуться и подобрал книгу, потому что работает над собой.

Это большой сборник упражнений, половина которого — пустые страницы для записей. Он должен разобрать и записать сюда свои проблемы, и он пытается. Пишет он розовыми чернилами. Они с блестками, с клубничным ароматом. Это тоже часть терапии. Если считать, что ручка в данной ситуации сильнее меча, его ручка должна помочь ему бороться с токсичной маскулинностью. Или что-то в этом роде. Одра часто использует это выражение, но он не уверен, что до конца понимает его вес. И неважно, помогает ему эта ручка или нет, но она хотя бы расцвечивает его говенную жизнь блестками. И только этого уже достаточно.

Итак, Ричи сидит на диване в гостиной Одры и Билла, уставившись в открытую книгу. Он живет у них уже некоторое время. Весь последний месяц друзья передавали его из рук на руки. Они не хотят оставлять его одного. И, если честно, ему тоже не очень хочется.

Они ходят вокруг на цыпочках. Следят, чтобы он соблюдал режим. И каждую неделю устраивают совместные ужины, этакая странная смешанная семейка. Они пытаются вести себя так, словно это не из-за него. Они пытаются вести себя непринужденно. У Майка и Одры прекрасно получается. У Билла и Стэна — нет. Он видит, как они на него смотрят. Он видит беспокойство. Видит жалость.

Билл откровенно признался Ричи, что им не комфортно, когда он один. Но у всех есть работа. Что касается Ричи, ему предложений не поступало. У холмов есть глаза, и особенно — у голливудских. Все в индустрии, очевидно, уже знают о его срыве. Пожалуй, осталось поставить на лоб печать — НЕПРИГОДЕН. Его не покидает навязчивая мысль о том, что они знают о путешествии, но он понимает, что дело в срыве, и его состояние ни для кого не сюрприз. Все в курсе, что он давно находится в свободном падении. В любом случае, его жизнь теперь пуста. Почти.

У него есть Эдди.

Он не говорил о нем друзьям. Кроме того раза, в машине со Стэном, Ричи о нем не упоминал. Никто не знает даже его имени. Знают только, что Ричи переспал в Нью-Йорке с водителем такси, и думают, что это конец истории. Сильно ошибаются. Они с Эдди постоянно переписываются и болтают по телефону. Черт, да они и пары часов не могут прожить, друг другу не написав.

Только Эдди знает о книге. И только Эдди не станет его жалеть.

Но прямо сейчас Ричи не может с ним поговорить. Четыре тридцать, среда, а это значит, что Эдди занимается с учеником. Это значит, что у Ричи есть немного времени для работы над собой. Заголовок страницы, на которой он остановился, гласит: _Легкая улыбка и Объятия_. Упражнение должно помочь ему бороться со стрессом. Совет здесь довольно нелепый. Авторы утверждают, что эмоции отчасти контролируются мимикой и движениями — то есть, сознание должно отзываться и выдавать соответствующие эмоции.

Он думает, что Стэн, скорее всего, высмеял бы идею, но книга советует не додумывать за других, потому что допущения портят нервы.

Ричи решается на «легкую улыбку». Он поднимается с места, распахивает руки ладонями вверх и растягивает губы в улыбке. Он смотрит на витрину с наградами. Оскары следят за ним безглазыми золотыми лицами. Он улыбается шире.

Входит Одра.

— Ох, Ричи. Что ты делаешь, дорогой?

Ричи вздрагивает. Уж лучше бы его поймали за чем-то непристойным, чем репетирующим «объятия». Он оборачивается к Одре, не снимая улыбки, и объявляет:  
— Я не в депрессии!  
— Что? — Одра роняет ключи и сумочку на кухонную стойку и идет к нему.

Ричи хватает книгу и сует ее под декоративную подушку.

— Если ты хочешь что-то спрятать, — говорит Одра, — я рекомендую делать это незаметно, а не прямо перед человеком, от которого ты что-то скрываешь.  
— Не представляю, о чем это ты. Ничего я не прячу. Почему ты так рано освободилась?  
— Отсняли сцену быстрее, чем ожидалось. А ты только что спрятал что-то под подушку. И я хочу узнать, что.  
— А знаешь, вот я неоднократно задумывался, зачем они вообще нужны на диване, если они мешают нормально сидеть, и их все равно приходится вытаскивать из-за спины. Как думаешь, Одра?  
— Даже не пытайся сменить тему, Ричи. Что под подушкой?

Ричи вздыхает и поднимает думку. Одра берет книгу и читает надпись на обложке.

— Что это?  
— Глупость.  
— Это терапевтический дневник?  
Ричи закусывает щеку изнутри.  
— Да.  
— А почему на обложке царапины?  
— Долгая история.  
И тут Одра обнимает его.  
— Я так тобой горжусь, — говорит она.  
— Гордишься?  
— Конечно.  
Она отпускает его.

— Могу я попросить тебя никому не рассказывать? — спрашивает Ричи. — Не то чтобы я стыдился, просто…  
— Все нормально. Я умею хранить секреты. Просто знай, что ты не должен прятать от нас такие вещи. Все остальные тоже будут гордиться.  
— Знаю.

Ричи не говорит ей, что не стал бы никому рассказывать. Он не хочет, чтобы друзья им гордились. Он не хочет, чтобы друзья вели себя как родители.

Он сходил в «свою» гостевую комнату, чтобы оставить там книгу. Пока его не было, Одра успела устроиться на диване и включить телевизор. МакКонахи рекламировал новый Линкольн.

— Глупость, — говорит Ричи. — Идиотский поступок. Ни один уважающий себя оскароносец не станет сниматься в рекламе автомобилей.  
Одра закатывает глаза.  
— Ты не слышал, сколько ему заплатили? Может быть, поменял бы мнение.

Они часто обсуждали все подряд перед телевизором, для Ричи эти беседы на вес золота. Он устраивается рядом с ней.

— Билл, я думаю, сегодня допоздна, — сообщает Одра, когда тема закрыта. — Все еще привыкает к режиссерским обязанностям. У него хорошо получается, но, по большому счету, он все-таки еще учится.  
— Как там Том?

Том — тот, кто сменил Ричи в проекте, когда его вышибли. Том моложе Ричи. Том ярче Ричи. Том уже снялся в двух супергеройских блокбастерах, и теперь он богаче Ричи. Том — новая любовь Голливуда. Все обожают Тома.

— Не надо, Ричи.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
— Нет, понимаешь.  
— Он лучше меня?  
— Ричи.  
— Как скажешь.

По совету книги, он должен принять происходящее, потому что отрицание реальности ведет к фрустрации и жалости к себе. Или что-то в этом роде. Дело в том, что у него нет работы, она досталась Тому. И он пытается это принять.

— Но он лучше меня?  
Оп-па.  
— Том — хороший актер. Ты — хороший актер.  
— Как думаешь, его номинируют за эту роль?  
— Не знаю, Ричи. Может быть.  
Ричи протяжно вздыхает. И снова пытается улыбнуться.  
— Не делай так, это жутковато выглядит.  
— Так советует книга. Это борьба со стрессом. Я не могу расстраиваться, пока улыбаюсь.  
— Это немного смущает, но улыбайся, если так надо.  
— А Том не выглядит жутковато, когда улыбается?  
Одра устало вздыхает.  
— О, Господи. Это не имеет значения. Знаешь, Ричи, не обязательно выдавать по фильму в год. И кроме того, если Том хороший актер, это не значит, что ты — плохой.  
— Правильно. Да. Я понял.  
— Точно?  
— Да. Безусловно. Точно.  
— Да?  
— Я принимаю реальность.  
— Странный какой-то способ.  
— Книга советует подойти со всех сторон.  
— Хорошо, только тогда давай я открою розе́. Выпьем за твою книгу.

И они открывают бутылку. Правда, Одра вино не пьет и салютует бокалом воды, но Ричи совсем не против выпить один. Отпив половину бокала, он устраивает голову у Одры на плече. Она перебирает его волосы.

— Такие длинные, — говорит она.  
— Я не…? Как это сказать?..  
— Что?  
— Я не выгляжу женственно?  
— Ты выглядишь как Крис Хемсворт в 2013-м. Этакий лакомый кусочек.  
— Вот только вешу семьдесят пять килограммов при росте под девяносто сантиметров. Не думаю, что хоть кто-нибудь с тобой согласится. Но, серьезно, такая прическа — нормально?  
— Более чем. Она тебе идет.

Некоторое время Ричи молчит. Пьет розе́. «Луис Роедер» 2008-го года, шесть сотен за бутылку. На вкус как Розовое Москато. Он идет на кухню и достает из холодильника пиво. Крафтовое, и на вкус как мыло. Такой уж у Билла вкус. Но лучше, чем ничего.

— Одра? — зовет Ричи, вернувшись на диван.  
— Да?  
— Можешь накрасить мне ногти?

Он понятия не имеет, зачем попросил. Ладно, себя не обманешь — он точно знает, зачем. По той же причине, по которой пишет розовой ручкой с блестками. Он хочет заткнуть этот голос у себя в голове. Он хочет стать самым страшным кошмаром для мужчин, которые смотрят фильмы с Адамом Сэндлером.

Одра явно обескуражена.  
— Да, ладно. Конечно, — отвечает она.

Одра уходит и возвращается с коробкой, полной лаков для ногтей. Она теперь самостоятельно ухаживает за ногтями. Билл — соль земли, и именно это привлекло в нем Одру. В городе из стекла и пластика Билл остался собой настоящим, из плоти и крови. Одре это нравится, и она ему соответствует. За это ими восхищается публика. У них маленький дом, или, по крайней мере, спроектирован так, что кажется небольшим. Он стоит на холме и похож на коттедж. Его построили в сороковых для Кларка Гейбла и Кэрол Ломбард — милый уютный домик среди помпезных голливудских особняков. Ричи считает — он идеален для Филбро.

— Наверное, ты хочешь черные? — говорит Одра, вылавливая из коробки бутылек.  
— Не слишком ли компромиссно?  
— Смотря что тебе нужно. Зачем ты хочешь накрасить ногти?  
— Потому что парни не должны красить ногти.  
— А…  
— Я не хочу их красить. Я нуждаюсь в том, что за этим стоит.  
— Теперь я еще больше запуталась.  
— Хочу раскрыть свою сексуальность.  
— Ты же в курсе, что не обязательно красить ногти, если тебе нравятся парни?  
— В курсе. — Ричи не может представить Майка или Стэна с накрашенными ногтями. Правда, Стэн каждое воскресенье тайно бегает в салон, чтобы привести в порядок кутикулы, но это не имеет ничего общего с «гомосексуальными наклонностями». — Просто…  
— Бросаешь вызов токсичной маскулинности?  
— Так и знал, что слышал это именно от тебя.  
Одра улыбается.  
— Ладно. Будем красить. Если думаешь, что черный — слишком безопасно, но не хочешь переборщить, предлагаю аубергин.  
— Аубер-что?  
— Темно-пурпурный, — Одра показывает бутылочку от Лабутена. И пусть она теперь сама ухаживает за ногтями, но по-прежнему пользуется дизайнерским лаком. — Нравится?  
— Да.

Пока Одра красит Ричи ногти, он пытается оценить свои руки максимально объективно. Красивые руки. Бледные руки. Руки с длинными пальцами. И теперь это руки с накрашенными ногтями. Одно очевидно — они не отцовские.

Едва Одра закончила, где-то в комнате диньгнул телефон.

— Ногти еще не высохли, и я не буду переделывать! Давай, я тебе сама принесу телефон.  
— Нет, Одра, все нормально, правда.  
Поздно. Одра берет телефон и медленно краснеет. И отдает его Ричи.

**Эдди. 18.00  
Дома, со стояком. Не хочешь помочь?**

— Так, ох. Кто такой Эдди?

Прошло два месяца с побега в Нью-Йорк, и Ричи не может перестать болтать об Эдди. Раз уж Одра все выяснила, Ричи выпустил кота из мешка. Или, если выразиться точнее, Ричи его оттуда выхватил и запустил им в небо. Ричи рассказывает Майку о глазах Эдди, когда они едут прогуляться. Ричи говорит Биллу о голосе Эдди, когда они садятся выпить пива. Он говорит о заднице Эдди, устроившись рядом с Одрой перед телевизором.

Стэн не желает слышать ни слова об Эдди. Ну, на самом деле, никто из них не хочет. Все они согласны со Стэном в том, что ситуация может выйти из-под контроля, но, по крайней мере, пытаются Ричи поддержать. Стэн никогда не понимал таких вот затей. Ричи считает, что Стэн должен принять то, что их с Эдди отношениям уже два месяца. Стэн убежден, что для того, чтобы иметь отношения, люди должны видеться. Что ж, по-своему он прав.

Они с Эдди никак не обозначают то, что между ними происходит. То есть, не совсем так. Скорее, вот как: Ричи чувствует себя с ним в безопасности, Эдди чувствует то же. Они живут на противоположных концах страны, но каким-то образом стали невероятно близки. Эдди говорит — это оттого, что незнакомцам легче общаться. Он настаивает, что они по-прежнему незнакомцы, но откровенность их бесед доказывает обратное. И нет, они не «встречаются». И пусть слово «бойфренд» готово слететь с языка каждый раз, когда Ричи говорит об Эдди, он знает, что оно не подходит. Эдди прямо заявлял, что спит с другими мужчинами. Правда, в последний раз Ричи слышал об этом много недель назад.

Ричи думает, что все происходящее превратило их в счастливо-печальных чужаков-влюбленных. Такой вот парадокс. Они болтают, когда им скучно или грустно, или когда нужна разрядка. Флирт и секс по смс. Они открывают друг другу самое сокровенное.

Ричи лежит на постели (в гостевой спальне в доме Стэна и Майка), прижав телефон к уху. Они с Эдди проговорили уже час, и телефон теплый, почти горячий. В ЛА девять часов вечера, в Нью-Йорке — одиннадцать. Сегодня четверг, и это его любимый день. У Эдди в пятницу нет занятий, а на работу только к девяти вечера. Поэтому они могут поговорить подольше. Иногда беседы растягиваются на всю ночь, и Ричи, просыпаясь, обнаруживает, что оба уснули, не отключившись. Он любит четверги.

— У меня ощущение, что без работы я ржавею, — делится Ричи.  
— А не можешь ты поспрашивать? Походить на прослушивания, или как там?  
— Актеры не спрашивают. По крайней мере, такие знаменитости, как я. Меня иногда приглашают на читки, но прослушиваний у меня не было с пятнадцати лет. С тех пор они сами ко мне приходят.  
— Пижон. Чтоб я так жил. Но на рынке труда ситуация сложная.  
— Когда ты закончишь университет, будешь нарасхват.

Эдди смеется.

— Надеюсь.  
— Серьезно! Ты потрясающий. Получишь бакалавра и мастера одновременно. Я даже не представлял, что такое возможно.  
— Ну, это тяжело, но получать две степени разом дешевле и быстрее. Знать бы еще, что с ними делать.  
— Ты не представляешь, сколько бы я дал, чтобы оказаться на твоем месте. Но за меня в детстве решила карьера. Тебе охрененно повезло.

Эдди молчит.

— Черт. Я что-то сказал не так, да?  
— Немного.  
— Погоди, дай мне еще попытку. Я вот прямо этим утром прошел раздел о межличностных отношениях, — Ричи кладет телефон, берется за книгу, листает страницы до последнего загнутого уголка и пробегает текст глазами. — Так. Эдди, я услышал тебя и понимаю, что тебя расстраивает. Понимаю, что должен поддержать тебя, а не перенаправлять разговор на себя и свои проблемы.  
— Еще раз, и с чувством.  
— Извини.  
— Все в порядке, — смеется Эдди. — Правда.  
— Нет, серьезно, я точно знаю, что тебя ждет большое будущее. И надо быть полнейшим идиотом, чтобы не замечать, как много ты для этого работаешь.  
— Спасибо.

На линии снова тишина. Но это приятная тишина. Близость.

Наконец, Эдди спрашивает:  
— Если бы ты мог стать кем угодно, что бы ты выбрал?  
— Никто меня об этом не спрашивал.  
— Правда?  
— Правда. Я всегда был только актером. Стэн хотел запихнуть меня в колледж, но у меня даже диплома об окончании школы нет.  
— Я не знал.  
— Это стыдно.  
— Ричи, не надо. Ты не закончил школу, потому что работал круглыми сутками с самых пеленок, даже тогда, когда у тебя еще и прав на это не было. Ты не виноват.  
— Но я сам бросил учиться. Сосредоточился на карьере.  
— Жалеешь?  
— Не знаю.

На линии снова тишина. Не живая, но и не мертвая. Неопределенная.

— Знаешь, вчера вечером я наконец-то посмотрел один из твоих фильмов, — говорит Эдди.  
— О.  
Ричи не знает, как реагировать. Он много рассказывал о своих ролях, но Эдди так и не видел ни одной его работы. До сих пор.  
— Это было… сюрреалистичненько. То есть да, я знал, что ты выдающийся актер, но видеть тебя на экране, с освещением, спецэффектами и прочими голливудскими приблудами… было странно.  
— В смысле, странно? Какой фильм ты смотрел?  
— «Черную стремнину». Бев сказала, это твой лучший. Мы смотрели у Бена дома. У него есть телевизор, огромный, кстати.  
— Я получил Оскар за эту роль.  
Эдди смеется.  
— Я знаю. Ты напоминаешь мне об этом примерно раз в неделю.  
— Да просто факт! — Ричи тоже смеется. Раньше он никогда не смеялся над такими вещами. — Тебе понравился фильм?  
— Да. Ты профессионал своего дела.  
— Спасибо.  
— И безумно сексуален.  
— Ну, тут уж надо сказать спасибо всем, кто это устроил, — смеется Ричи.  
— О чем ты?  
— Поначалу я не был особо привлекательным. Я был забавным ребенком и должен был стать забавным взрослым.  
— И стал очень привлекательным взрослым.  
— Да, но не должен был.  
— Да, но стал.  
— Да, но я об этом жалею.  
— Почему?  
— Кажется, я чувствую диссонанс между телом и мозгом. Не выгляжу, как должен. Фальшивка.  
— Ты не фальшивка.  
— У меня нос фальшивый.  
— Хах.  
— Глаза, зубы. Ричард Тозиер прошел тотальную реновацию.  
— Ни разу не слышал, чтоб ты звал себя Ричардом. Ричард То-зи-ер. Звучит важно.  
— Звучит фальшиво. Раньше звучало «Тозь-юр». Менеджер потребовала изменить. Много чего изменить. Эй, хочешь кое-что забавное услышать?  
— Да?  
— Пару лет назад она застраховала мой нос.  
— Нос?  
— Сразу после лазерной коррекции я окончательно подсел на кокс. Если бы мост полетел, я остался бы без работы надолго, чтобы его реконструировать. Я же торгую лицом. И теперь, если у меня возникнут проблемы с деньгами, я всегда могу себе его расквасить и поднять тридцать миллионов.  
— За нос?  
— Говорил же, мне платят около двадцати за роль. Миссис Деннинджер посчитала, что я могу потерять два проекта, по крайней мере, так что эта сумма, пожалуй, даже маловата.  
— Боже. Когда ты слез с кокса? — Эдди откашлялся. — То есть, ты же слез, да?  
— В сентябре будет три года, с тех пор не притрагивался. Мне повезло, что это не стало достоянием общественности, хотя слухи ходили. Но доказательств у них не нашлось.  
— Я так рад, что ты смог остановиться.  
— А я рад, что мой нос остался на месте, если учесть, сколько я юзал, — Ричи смеется. Пусть и несмешно. — Но слезать тяжело. Неописуемо. Я не только нюхал — еще и мешал всякое разное дерьмо. Амфетамин, Молли, ГГБ, горы Кетамина. Но кокс мне нравился больше всего. Ни дня без дорожки не мог проработать.

Он не упоминает снотворные.

— Ричи, это ужасно.  
— Да ну? Это надо видеть. Люди, с которыми я работал, делали ставки, сколько я проживу. Двадцать три — самый популярный был вариант. Болтали, что я шагаю по дорожке Ривера Феникса. Если тебе вдруг показалось, что тридцать миллионов за нос — это уж слишком, я даже не буду раскрывать, сколько точно получили бы студии в случае моей скоропостижной кончины во время съемок. Сотни и сотни, и не важно, какой там бокс-офис. Без меня проект рухнул бы, или пришлось бы добывать дополнительные средства на ре-шут. Но страхуют всех, вне зависимости от того, употребляют они или нет.  
— Мне жаль.  
— Угу.  
— Чудесно, что ты прекратил.  
— Да?  
— Точно.  
— А что насчет тебя, Эдди Спагетти? Когда-нибудь употреблял что-то посерьезнее обезболивающих?  
— У меня странные отношения с веществами. И вообще с медикаментами, если честно.  
— Ты о чем?  
— Моя мама кормила меня пустышками, когда я был маленький.  
— Ебаный ад.  
— Она контролировала не только телевизор, но и вообще всю мою жизнь. И заставила меня думать, что я болен. Чтобы я полностью от нее зависел. Иногда устраивала, чтобы я заболевал по-настоящему. Когда я пытался возникать, она добавляла мне в суп рвотное. Я провел детство в больнице и на пути в больницу. И каждый раз, когда попадал туда, я боялся, что уже не вернусь домой. Боялся, что умру, как мой отец.

У Ричи нет слов, но это нормально. Они часто делятся друг с другом такими вещами. Это как вьетнамские флешбеки. Бывают похожие эпизоды. _Мой отец мертв; твой отец мертв_. Иногда ситуации прямо противоположные. _Я провел детство у всех на виду; тебя заперли в комнате_. А иногда эпизоды никак не связаны. _Мой первый агент призналась, что я привлекал ее, когда мне было тринадцать; ты был слишком маленьким, когда родился, и врачи говорили, что ты не выживешь_.

На этот раз — _твоя мать насильно пичкала тебя таблетками, я был наркоманом по собственной воле_.

Они не меряются. Они не просят жалости. Они хотят освободиться.

— Эй, Эдс?  
— А?  
— Поговоришь со мной?

Эдди даже не спрашивает, что это значит, он просто начинает говорить обо всем и ни о чем. О том, что ел сегодня на ланч, что Бев надела в прошлое воскресенье, о чем шутил Бен за ужином.

Ричи ставит телефон на громкую. Прячет его под подушку и прижимается к ней ухом. Укутывает Эдди, чтобы остальные не услышали. Ричи нравится так, это тайное и личное. Вибрации звука касаются его лица сквозь подушку. Так он не только слышит. Он чувствует.

Ричи не может подобрать определения к этим отношениям, но здесь, определенно, что-то среднее между любовью и вивисекцией.

С поездки в Нью-Йорк прошло три месяца, и Ричи решает, что пора научиться заботиться о себе. И, очевидно, проще научиться этому, заботясь о других. Он все еще живет у друзей, и на этой неделе он у Билла. Одра уехала к родителям в Вермонт, как только съемки завершились.

— Только мы с тобой, Большой Билл!  
Вчера Ричи случайно застал Билла за переодеванием и обосновал для себя его прозвище.  
— Прекрати меня так называть. В нашем возрасте это уже странно.  
— Вопрос восприятия.

Когда Билл смеется, Ричи чувствует себя в безопасности. Безопасность и комфорт. Хохот заразителен, и Ричи смеется в ответ. Он снова чувствует себя нормально, хотя, в их ситуации сложно четко определить границы нормального. Ричи не хочет надумывать. Не хочет все испортить.

— Захвати нам пару бутылок из холодильника, — просит Билл. — Там есть неплохое крафтовое. Выпьем по бутылочке и чего-нибудь закажем. Пиццу. Сыграем в скраббл.

Билл Денбро единственный в Голливуде считает скраббл занимательным.

— Кроме того, у меня новости.  
— Новости? — уточняет Ричи. — Хорошие или плохие?  
— Хорошие. Прекрасные, на самом деле.

Работа. Оффер. Иначе просто и быть не может. Может быть, Билл все это время держал его подальше от публики, потому что у него есть задумка. Естественно, Ричи пока не простил ему свой слив в предыдущем проекте, но решил поработать с ним в следующем. Ричи любит работать с Биллом. У Билла не просто какая-нибудь голая драма с саспенсом, в его работах всегда есть юмористический подтекст, так он и делает свои фильмы необыкновенными.

— Только давай сначала отдохнем, — предлагает Билл. — Как в старые времена.

Старые времена. До поцелуя, до шумихи, до твита, до неловкого отказа. Времена ДО.

— Зачем оглядываться назад, Большой Билл? Тех времен уж нет давно, теперь у нас только новые.  
— Да, но они, в основном, были хорошими, точно?  
— Конечно. Добрые времена, — Ричи прочистил горло. — Но пиццу мы заказывать не будем.  
— Как?  
— Я хочу окружить тебя заботой.  
— А теперь поясни, пожалуйста?  
— Готовлю для тебя.  
Билл снова хохочет.  
— Ты вообще хоть раз готовил?  
— Да. — _Нет_. — Слушай, я пытаюсь над собой работать, да? Мне надоело, что меня считают ребенком.  
— Мы не считаем тебя ребенком, — возражает Билл, но глаза его выдают обратное. — Но я обеими руками за, Ричи. Готовка, уборка, стирка — считаю, что тебе нужно научиться всему. Черт, да я делал все это с шестого класса.

Ричи хмурится. Он думает, не сказать ли Биллу, что такие замечания его расстраивают, но решает — не стоит.

— Ну, и что ты собрался готовить? — спрашивает Билл.  
— Сейчас мы это и выясним.

Это полуфабрикатные спагетти с сыром, прямиком из коробки. Майк поклялся, что это легко.

— Мне начинать волноваться?  
— Нет. Иди в гостиную, включи телевизор или почитай книгу, или отполируй статуэтки, да займи себя чем угодно. Я собираюсь приготовить тебе лучшее блюдо в твоей жизни.  
Билл закатывает глаза.  
— Постарайся не сжечь тут все. Мне кажется, Одра расстроится, если увидит на месте дома пепелище.  
— Ааау. Ты слышал? Звук разбитого сердца.  
— Серьезно, пожалуйста, будь осторожен. Плита у нас газовая, и я не хочу умирать.  
— Я знаю, что делать с плитой, — Ричи понятия не имеет. — У меня тоже газовая, — он ни разу к ней не притрагивался.  
— Как бы там ни сложилось, убедись, что выключил, когда закончишь.  
— Не собираюсь я поджигать твой дом.  
— Я имею в виду: можно отравиться.  
— Окей! Я понял! А теперь — vamos.

Билл сдается и выходит из кухни с поднятыми руками.

Ричи некоторое время смотрит на плиту. Внимательно изучает. Затем из шкафа берет кастрюлю, наливает воды, высыпает туда тертый сыр из пакета и ставит ее на плиту. Он выкручивает горелку, накрывает кастрюлю крышкой и садится на стойку. Секунд через пятнадцать ему становится скучно, он достает телефон и видит сообщение от Эдди.

**Эдди. 20.38  
Скуууууууукааааа**

Ричи улыбается и пишет:

**Преееелесть. Представляю, как тыкаешь в кнопки на своей раскладушке и ждешь, пока выпадет нужная буква. Кажется, я тебе действительно нравлюсь, раз ты прилагаешь такие усилия.**   
_Могу я признаться?_   
**В чем?**   
_Я купил новый телефон на следующий день после твоего отъезда._   
**Из-за меня, Эдс? О, как же бьется сердце**   
_Бип бип_   
**Лыоварлфыоват**   
_?_   
**В точку**   
_Тебе повезло, что ты милый_   
**Но с тобой не сравнить**   
_Неприемлемо измерять и сравнивать привлекательность двух разных людей. Качества одного человека не нивелируются качествами другого. Иными словами, мы оба милые._   
**Благодарю, профессор Каспбрак.**   
_Лоыврадфолыар_   
**Смотри, втянулся**   
_Пфэ_   
**Сам ты пфэ. Что у тебя за телефон?**   
_Айфон чего-то там. 4, может?_   
**Ты шутишь.**   
_Что?_   
**Где ты купил айфон 4? Их уже лет восемь не делают**   
_Ок может он не такой уж новый, зато дешевый_   
**Я бы купил тебе телефон**   
_Не_   
**Что?**   
_Не говори такие вещи. Я чувствую себя мерзко._   
**Из-за чего ты чувствуешь себя мерзко?**   
_Просто так есть.  
Я не хочу быть твоей содержанкой_   
**О чем вообще разговор? У меня есть деньги, у тебя нет. Что такого страшного случится, если я тебе куплю телефон?**   
_Ты прислал Бев двадцать пар Рэй-Бэнов  
Это три штуки баксов  
Дороже, чем наша аренда. Намного._   
**И ты злишься?  
Бев сказала, что она в восторге**   
_Я не злюсь.  
Мне просто не нужны твои деньги._   
**Хорошо. Извини за предложение.  
Но ты мог бы сказать раньше, что у тебя новый телефон. Мы могли говорить по ФейсТайм.  
Я стал забывать твое милое лицо  
Эдс?**   
_Это обязательно?  
Мне нравится, как мы сейчас говорим_   
**Но интереснее же говорить лицом к лицу  
???  
Эдди?**

Ричи смотрит в телефон. Эдди не отвечает. Он не обязан. Ричи знает, что Эдди держит его на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Ричи знает, что не хочет держаться на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он хочет смотреть, хочет касаться Эдди, да ему хочется просто _быть_ с Эдди. Но Эдди это не нужно.

Кастрюля вскипает и с шипением выплевывает на плиту оранжевую массу.  
Ричи матерится сквозь зубы и убирает кастрюлю с огня. У него загорается рукав. Он роняет кастрюлю на стойку, слетевшая крышка грохочет по полу. Ричи сует руку под кран и умудряется потушить прежде, чем детектор дыма смог учуять запах.

— Ричи, у тебя там все нормально?  
— Да-да, я огурцом, Билл!  
— Я слышал, что-то упало.  
— Все под контролем!  
Билл все равно приходит на кухню. Он смотрит на крышку, на полную кастрюлю на стойке и на подгоревший манжет.  
— Так, я собираюсь заказать пиццу, — говорит он.  
— Вот и ладненько.  
Билл подходит и заглядывает в кастрюлю.  
— Но неплохая попытка… вскипятить сыр?  
— Спасибо.

Часом позже они сидят на крыльце на заднем дворе в приятной компании пиццы и пива. Горят фонари, оранжевые блики танцуют на стекле бутылки и отражаются в очках Билла. На улице тепло. Все так знакомо. Оранжевый. Синий. Забытый уют.

Этот дом — необыкновенное место, уединенное. Ричи не может понять, как так выходит. Его собственный дом прячется за забором, и все равно не кажется Ричи надежным, потому что люди вечно пытаются его достать. Фанаты и папарацци. Особой разницы между ними нет, по его мнению. После возвращения из Нью-Йорка он почти не бывает дома. Ему наплевать на имущество, потому что всегда можно купить все, что захочется. И сейчас ему хочется уединения. У Билла, по необъяснимой причине, оно есть. Да, его лицо не особенно известно широкой публике, но все-таки его узнают. Доставщик пиццы попросил у Билла автограф. Билл с удовольствием расписался на фото и отдал ему. Ричи прятался за фикусом.

— Мне тебя не хватало, Ричи, — говорит Билл, открывая вторую бутылку. Ричи еще не допил свою первую, но Sixpoint Resin крепкая штука, поэтому он не торопится.  
— Это ты о чем?  
— Не могу объяснить, но мне кажется, что ты знаешь.

Ричи пожимает плечами. Такая беседа больше пошла бы под марихуану, не под пиво, но они уже давно не курят вместе. У них с Одрой может сорвать резьбу из-за марихуаны. Ричи курит иногда, но Одре нельзя совсем. Билл даже не держит в доме траву из уважения к жене, и Ричи скучает по временам, когда они могли запросто накуриться, когда захочется.

— Я тебя не чувствую, Большой Билл.  
Билл делает глоток.  
— Знаешь, в последнее время я частенько размышляю…  
— О, лучше не стоит. Не рань себя.  
Билл смеется.  
— Я серьезно, кстати. Жизнь — огромное покрывало, в котором вязью переплетаются смысл существования, воспоминания, опыт и материя.  
— Вот это пафос.  
— Отъебись.  
Оба хохочут.  
— Когда мы стали так…?

Билл замолкает. На него это не похоже. Билл всегда говорит спокойно, вдумчиво. Манера, приобретенная в юности во время терапии. Все, что он произносит, обдумано и выверено. Слова сортируются, отбираются, проверяются, и только после этого доставляются собеседнику.

— Стали _как_?  
— Далеки друг от друга.  
— Мы не далеки, Билли. Вот же мы, совсем рядом, — говорит Ричи, естественно, прекрасно понимая различие между физическим и эмоциональным расстоянием.  
— Я не о том.  
— Знаю.

Следует тишина, и она совсем не похожа на ту, что иногда наступает с Эдди, когда они говорят по телефону. Эта тишина — напряженная, тикающая. Сегодня Эдди его оставил с такой же наедине.

— Билл?  
— М?  
— Можешь дать совет?  
— С каких пор тебе нужны советы?  
Ричи кажется, что Билл снова рассмеется. Но нет.  
— С этих пор. Эдди странно себя ведет.  
— Ричи…  
Билл снова запинается.  
— Что? — Ричи прекрасно понимает, но хочет, чтобы Билл сказал вслух.  
— Нас пугает, насколько вы двое сблизились. Ты все время ему пишешь.  
— Он мне нравится.  
— Что ты ему о себе рассказал?  
— Кое-что, — _всё_.  
— Неправда. Это все не игрушки. Все, что ты ему выкладываешь — все печали, секреты… он с легкостью может заскринить или записать ваш разговор, и разрушить тебе жизнь.  
— Он этого не сделает.  
— Ты не можешь точно знать.  
— Он бы давно уже это сделал.  
— А что, если он решил сыграть долгую партию? Что, если он все это время вытягивает из тебя все, что можно вытянуть? Что, если он просто ждет подходящего момента, чтобы начать тебя шантажировать?  
Ричи допивает пиво.  
— Он не возьмет мои деньги даже насильно. Билл, ты неправ.  
— Надеюсь на это.  
Билл допивает бутылку. Ричи берет себе вторую. Билл тянется за стаканом воды.  
— Одра считает, что мы должны тебе доверять.  
— Твоя жена умнее тебя.  
— Знаю, — Билл смеется.  
— Билл?  
— Да?  
— Почему ты за меня не заступился? Я мог работать. Ты знаешь, что мог.  
— Знаю, но это не принесло бы тебе ничего хорошего.  
— Ты не знаешь, что для меня хорошо.  
— Я знаю, что для тебя плохо.  
— Семантика, семантика.  
— Отпусти это, Ричи.  
— Конечно, отпущу. Почему нет? Кроме того, очевидно, Том подошел лучше.  
— Том хороший актер. Но он мне не друг.  
— Мы с тобой _друзья_ , — говорит Ричи, и горло его сжимается.  
— Почему ты это _вот так_ говоришь? Конечно, мы друзья. Когда ты сбежал, я написал тебе, что ты мне как брат. Надеюсь, ты все понял.  
— Я делал тебе _намеки_ , — слова вылетели прежде, чем Ричи успел подумать. — Почему мы никогда не обсуждали это?  
Билл берет паузу, подбирая слова.  
— Я об этом забыл, — наконец, отвечает он.  
— Пиздеж.  
— Ай-яй, — вздыхает Билл в глупой мейнской манере. — Я просто не знал, что сказать. Это не из-за того, что меня не привлекают мужчины. Тебе было девятнадцать. Ты был ребенком. Я на семь лет старше, и пусть это не всегда чувствуется, но это факт.  
— Твоя жена на пять лет старше тебя.  
— Это другое. Мне было под тридцать, когда мы встретились. Я был уже взрослым.  
— А я? Я когда-нибудь смогу считаться взрослым? Ты говоришь, в девятнадцать я был ребенком, а сейчас? Я никогда не был ребенком, но и взрослым не стал. Кто я вообще такой?  
— Зависит от твоего собственного восприятия, — Билл почти в точности повторил написанное в книге. И это ничего не проясняет.  
— Ты сказал, что любишь меня. В ту ночь, на вечеринке Vanity Fair, вот что ты прошептал мне на ухо. Ты был пьян и поцеловал меня, потом сказал, что любишь меня, и я думал, что так и есть.  
— Боже, п-прости меня. Если б я понимал… Не знаю. Мне просто жаль. Но хочу, чтобы ты был уверен — я люблю тебя. Ты мой лучший друг.  
— Лучший?  
Билл смеется, и внезапно боль отступает.  
— Ты был шафером на моей свадьбе. Естественно, ты мой лучший друг.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что ты — это ты.  
— Да ну? И кто же я? Не знаю. Серьезно, не знаю. И не думаю, что когда-нибудь знал, так может скажешь мне, пожалуйста? Кто я?  
— Не могу ответить за тебя.  
Где-то ухает сова.  
— Взгляни на небо, Ричи.

Ричи смотрит. Глубокая, темная синева, подсвеченная огнями большого города. Ночь безоблачная, но звезд не видно. Небо засвечено. Они находятся практически в самом сердце ЛА, хотя и далеко от шума мегаполиса.

— Что ты думаешь о звездах?  
— Мы в Голливуде, Большой Билл. Здесь нет никаких звезд. Вот это ирония, да?  
— Просто посмотри на небо, Ричи. Сделай одолжение.  
— Хорошо. Расскажи мне о небе.  
— Ну что ж, люди глядели в него сотни тысяч лет. Мы так долго пытались объяснить себе смысл всего сущего. Некоторые уверены, что выяснили. Другие об этом вообще не думают. Это величайшая загадка — что кроется там, для чего все это. Для чего мы здесь.

Говорят, все предопределено. Богом или звездами, неважно. Людям нравится верить в судьбу. С начала времен мы смотрели на звезды, и звезды внушали страх. С начала времен смысл человеческого существования заключался в желании обезопасить себя. В средние века считалось, что звезды — прорехи в небесном полотне. Но теперь нам известно, что это гигантские шары пылающего газа. И это знание тоже пугает. И теперь мы боимся, что наши открытия и определения на самом деле окажутся ложными. И мы снова бьемся над этими загадками. А если не хотим думать о звездах, заглушаем их свет огнями больших городов.

— Боже, Билл. Это настолько поэтично на твой взгляд.  
Билл хмыкает.  
— В звездах нет поэтики, Ричи. Что бы ни говорили. Поэзия — в нас самих. Звезды просто есть, неважно, что мы о них думаем. Нам с тобой тоже нет определения. Так что мы можем создать его сами. Это я имею в виду, когда говорю, что не могу сказать тебе, кто ты. Ты должен выяснить это сам.

Ричи чувствует сильный дискомфорт. Пустое ночное небо нависло над ним. Он усмехается, потому что не знает, как реагировать.

— Это и есть твои новости, Билл? Ты готовишь сай-фай блокбастер? Это был сценарий? Ты готовишь мне роль? — _прошу_.  
— Я беру тайм-аут, вот в чем дело.  
— Что случилось? Ты болен?  
Билл отмахнулся.  
— Должно же быть у человека право на интроспекцию.  
— Просто расскажи новости.  
Билл достает из кармана листок бумаги и передает его Ричи. Тот поднимает его на свет.  
— Это…?  
— Эхография.  
— А… Одра… о, Господи.  
— Я буду папой, — улыбка Билла сияет.  
— Это твой ребенок?  
— Это мой ребенок!

Ричи пытается осознать. Он смотрит на снимок будущего малыша Филбро. Причина интроспекции. Осмысление существования.

— Я так счастлив за вас, — говорит Ричи. — Сколько уже?  
— Пятнадцать недель. Люди некоторое время хранят это в тайне на случай… ну ты знаешь. У нас до этого было несколько безуспешных попыток. Мы начали бояться, что ничего не получится. Но удалось. Первый триместр прошел без проблем. Врач говорит, мы уже можем объявить. Ты первый, кому я сказал.  
— Почему вы не сообщили об этом вместе?  
— Она хотела, чтобы тебе рассказал я. И я, ох, хочу сказать т-тебе кое-что еще. Она думает, лучше тебе услышать это от меня.  
— Что такое?  
— Одра уехала не только повидаться с родителями. Она смотрит дома́.  
— Дома́?  
— Мы собираемся переехать в Вермонт.  
— О.  
— Но это н-не навсегда, мы не собираемся п-продавать этот дом. Просто…  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы ребенок рос в свете софитов.  
— Да.  
— Понимаю. Это губит детей, портит, они растут потерянными, с ощущением ужасной пустоты и печали, не могут найти счастье, или смысл…  
— Ричи, стой. Я не о том. Ты знаешь, что я не это имел в виду.  
— Нет, это… Я слышал, в Вермонте хорошо. Подходящее место, чтобы растить детей. Приятное и спокойное, и я уверен, что там отличные частные школы и природа, и все, что обеспечит ребенку замечательное детство. Все хорошо. Все здорово. Все нормально. У меня четверо друзей, и двое из них переезжают на другой конец страны.

Это не честно по отношению к Биллу. Это большое событие. Это его время. И Ричи отбирает его. Он делает все наоборот, вопреки советам книги, и не знает, как остановиться. Он не сразу осознает, что плачет.

— Черт возьми. Прости меня, Билл.  
Билл поднимается и обнимает Ричи. Они не обнимались с той самой ночи на афтепати. Ричи прижимается щекой к его плечу.  
— Я люблю тебя, Ри-Ричи, я н-никогда не п-перестану быть твоим другом, — быстро и сбивчиво говорит Билл. — Т-ты же знаешь, да?  
— Знаю, — _нет_. — Прости меня за то, что я наговорил. Я правда счастлив за вас, правда. Ты будешь замечательным отцом. Детям необходим хороший отец.  
Билл отпускает его и улыбается.  
— Ты правда считаешь, что я буду хорошим папой?  
— Ты будешь потрясающим папой.

Они проводят остаток вечера за игрой в Скраббл. Билл каждый раз побеждает.  
И все хорошо.

Прошло четыре месяца с поездки в Нью-Йорк. Сегодня первый день осени. Ветра в Санта-Ане горячие, сухие, а воздух странный, как будто бы тяжелый. Но это не важно, Ричи редко выходит. Он вернулся к Стэну и Майку и, скорее всего, останется на некоторое время. Он не может вернуться домой. Он пока не готов.  
Никто и словом не обмолвился, но Ричи знает, что всему есть предел, и надеется только, что он не наступит в ближайшее время.

Поиски дома в Вермонте проходят успешно. На самом деле, _прошли_ успешно. Пару дней назад они выбрали домик в пригороде Монтпилиера. Дом весьма скромный, потому они и положили на него глаз. О переезде не объявят до премьеры фильма, но Одра все больше времени проводит у родителей. Это хорошо для ребенка. Ричи постоянно себе напоминает. Он скучает по ней. Очень. Скоро они с Биллом уедут. Но все нормально. Все в порядке.

Еженедельные ужины уже давно не еженедельные. Вскоре станут собираться только по праздникам, а когда-нибудь перестанут вовсе. Ничто не вечно. Не для Ричи.

Сегодня все ужинают в гостях у Стэна и Майка. Ричи помогает Майку на кухне. За месяц он значительно прокачал некоторые скилы. Научился, наконец, водить и купил машину. Но этот навык пока не развивает, потому что ему особо некуда ездить.

Ричи фокусируется на вкусе еды. На аромате парфюма Одры. Поддерживает равновесие, как советует книга. Нужно концентрироваться на приятных ощущениях. Видит Бог, их достаточно в этом доме.

Одра больше не прячется. Они с Биллом еще не объявили о ребенке официально, но таблоиды уже подняли волну. На этой неделе ее фотографии с округлившимся животом появились на обложках Ok! , Star и People. Продюсеры Билла вопят, что это « _самый, черт побери, охрененный маркетинговый ход_ ». Одра усмехается, но не отрицает, и тут уже не поспоришь, что вся эта шумиха здорово подтолкнет продажи. Когда состоится премьера, Одра будет на девятом месяце беременности, и Билл будет рядом, будет поддерживать ее под руку — идеальная маленькая семья на красной ковровой дорожке. А потом они сбегут. Билл снова засядет писать. Одра будет заниматься ребенком. Они приглашают Ричи в гости, когда ему только захочется, но Ричи не дурак. Только двадцатипятилетнего ребенка вдобавок к новорожденному им там не хватало.

Ричи почти ничего не ест.

— А как там Эдди? — спрашивает Одра.  
Стэн многозначительно смотрит на нее. Он, как всегда, во главе стола. Он утверждает - это потому, что он левша, но Ричи предполагает, что ему нравится основательность подобной позиции.  
— И мы снова будем делать вид, что это нормальная тема для беседы? — спрашивает Стэн.  
— Мы вечно притворяемся, что ты не пассивно-агрессивный мудак, так что почему бы и нет, — одергивает Ричи.  
Билл откашливается. Стэн сдает назад.  
— Окей. Конечно. Отлично. Расскажи нам, Ричи. Как там твой друг? — актер в нем умер давно и навсегда, зато он превосходный экономист.  
— Эдди в порядке. Мы в порядке. Все нормально, — отвечает Ричи, уставившись в стену, и широко улыбается.

Ничего не в порядке. Они все еще общаются, но совсем не так, как раньше. Наступила осень, начался новый семестр, у Эдди нет ни минуты свободной. Он больше не работает барменом, не работает репетитором, он сосредоточился на учебе. Если все пойдет по плану, в этом семестре ему удастся закончить. Эдди сильно отдалился, и Ричи пытается убедить себя, что это просто стресс, но не может поверить. Ричи хочет быть с Эдди. Эдди не хочет быть с Ричи. Все так ясно и просто, так смешно и чудовищно.

— Это хорошо, — говорит Одра. — Я так рада за вас. Почему ты не пригласишь его в ЛА на выходные, например? Я бы с удовольствием с ним познакомилась.

У Стэна дергается глаз. Майк бросает на него предупреждающий взгляд. Майк и Билл по-прежнему относятся к отношениям с Эдди скептически, но не спорят. Одра приняла ситуацию. Стэн даже слышать об этом не хочет.

— Ну, он очень занят, — говорит Ричи. — Учеба, работа, очень много забот.  
— А на День благодарения он работает? Может, у него получится приехать? Мы с Биллом, правда, собираемся в гости к моим родителям на пару дней, но Эдди будет свободен с двадцать первого по двадцать пятое, и вам определенно стоит попробовать это устроить.  
— Как ты узнала, когда он будет свободен?  
— Я посмотрела расписание NYU, когда ты мне сказал, что он там учится, — Одра подмигивает.

Стэн просит его простить и удаляется в уборную.

— Извини его, — просит Майк. — Ты знаешь, какой он тревожный.  
— Тревожный, — говорит Ричи. — Точно. Ему не за что извиняться. Эдди не приедет, даже если я буду умолять.

Не будь Ричи таким подавленным, он бы отпустил шутку.

_На самом деле, я умоляю его постоянно, когда мы занимаемся сексом по телефону. Прежний Ричи похабно пошутил бы, это его натура. Да? Но я же давно так не делаю. С тех пор, как Голливуд откусил и проглотил огромный кусок моей личности, и от меня совсем ничего не осталось. Да. Но когда я встретил Эдди, я снова стал похож на себя прежнего. Конечно, конечно._

— Ты уверен? Ты его спрашивал?  
— Бесполезно, — _надумывание, надумывание, надумывание_. Он слышит, как орет на него книга из гостевой комнаты. Он не желает меня видеть, хочется сказать, но озвучивать это слишком больно.

Телефон диньгает.

**Эдди 19.32  
Мы можем поговорить сейчас?**

Ричи извиняется и уходит в гостевую комнату. Некоторое время он просто смотрит на телефон, а потом звонит.

Эдди отвечает моментально. И не говорит «привет», или «да», или «как ты?». Он говорит:  
— Я не спал ни с кем два месяца.  
— О…  
— Я думаю о тебе постоянно. Мне грустно из-за того, что мы больше не разговариваем, как раньше, и я вспоминаю, как ты смотрел на меня в баре, и о том, какой ты красивый, и я готов поклясться чем угодно, что ты был бы красивым, если бы и не делал никаких операций. Ты нравишься мне, Ричи.  
— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — нетвердо, не хватает дыхания, но совершенно искренне. — Очень нравишься.  
— Я больше так не могу.  
У Ричи мороз по коже.  
— Как ты не можешь, Эдди? Я ничего не понимаю, и я устал пытаться выяснить, что происходит. Объясни мне. Пожалуйста.  
— Я не могу быть твоей тайной. Ты нравишься мне слишком сильно.  
— Тайной? Эдди, я изо всех сил старался стать к тебе ближе, но ты даже не хочешь видеть мое лицо, когда мы разговариваем.  
— Так мне легче. Так легче притворяться, что я тебя не люблю.  
— Любишь?  
— Да, идиот. Я просто… Сегодня годовщина смерти моего папы. Я не знаю, что бы он подумал, если бы видел меня сейчас. Я не знаю, как бы он относился ко мне, если бы знал, что я гей. Не знаю, что думал бы, если бы знал, что иногда я крашу глаза. Но я хочу надеяться, что он не стал бы переживать. Что он любил бы меня. Что принял бы. Я повторяю себе это каждый день, но правду я никогда не смогу узнать. Все, что я знаю — он женился на женщине, которую не любил. На женщине, которая не уважала его. На ужасной женщине, которая стала еще хуже после его смерти. И я думаю — по крайней мере, безумно на это надеюсь — он не хотел бы, чтобы я совершил ту же ошибку. И я заслужил. Я достоин любить и быть любимым.  
— Эдди, я люблю тебя.  
— Ты не понимаешь. Я хочу быть с тобой.  
— Так будь со мной! — отчаянно кричит Ричи. — Просто будь со мной. Это все, чего я хочу.  
— Мы вместе — что это значит?

Хороший вопрос. Сложный вопрос. Вопрос, на который Ричи не знает ответа. Поэтому изображает идиота:  
— Это значит, что мы встречаемся. Это значит, что ты мой парень, а я — твой.  
— Ты знаменитость.  
— Да.  
— Ты скрываешь свою ориентацию.  
— В этом все дело?  
— Нет. Да. И да, и нет.  
— Эдди.  
— Да, я несу бессмыслицу. Знаю… а может, и нет. Все это слишком, Ричи. Я не знаю, как это выразить.  
— Приезжай в ЛА.  
— Ричи…  
— Позволь мне взять билеты. Я знаю, что вопрос денег для тебя неудобный, но мы разберемся. Просто позволь мне купить билет, я возьму и для Бев с Беном тоже. Почему бы вам просто не прилететь сюда и… и…  
— И что? Что, если я соглашусь? Покажешь мне город? Поведешь на свидание?

Горло у Ричи сжалось так, что невозможно ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, и хочет он сказать «да», но давится словом.

— Не думаю, что сможешь, — говорит Эдди. — Ты до сих пор не заявил о себе. Почему?  
— Это непросто. Я не… У меня нет нормальной жизни.  
— Я знаю. В этом вся беда, так? Боже, я так долго не разрешал себе сближаться с людьми. И в конце концов, из всех людей на свете, я влюбился в тебя, Ричи. В того, кого знает весь мир — все, кроме меня. В того, кто может быть со мной только по телефону.  
— Не знает меня никто. Никто на свете. Не приезжай в ЛА. Я прилечу в Нью-Йорк, или… или… мы можем поехать куда-то еще… куда-нибудь далеко, — Ричи пытается ухватиться за соломинку. Он не может потерять Эдди. Не может. — Я люблю тебя, Эдди. Я, блядь, люблю тебя, и ты меня тоже, ты сказал, что любишь. Пожалуйста, не надо…  
Он закусывает щеку изнутри.  
— Ричи…  
— Радио-диджей.  
— Что?  
— Пару месяцев назад ты спросил, кем я хотел бы стать. Я стал бы диджеем на радиостанции. Ставил бы любимую музыку, а в перерывах шутил бы и нес ерунду, чтобы развеселить народ. Да, это тоже шоу-бизнес, но тут я мог бы жить по собственным правилам. Был бы своему лицу хозяином. Об этом я мечтал.

И Эдди делает самое дурацкое, что вообще можно сделать в такой ситуации. И самое прекрасное. Он смеется.

— Это я могу себе представить. У тебя отлично получилось бы, ты был бы в этом хорош.  
Ричи накрывает волной облегчения.  
— Этот разговор можно как-то поправить? Потому что я не хочу, чтобы он запомнился тяжелым.  
— Я тоже не хочу, чтобы он таким запомнился.  
— Не знаю, к чему мы с тобой пришли.

Эдди молчит очень долго.

— Я прилечу в ЛА.

Ответ на выдохе вырвался откуда-то глубоко из груди:   
— Правда? Ты правда готов?  
— Ну конечно, я всегда готов. Это была пошлая шутка, уловил?  
— Уловил, — Ричи смеется.  
— Я прилечу в ЛА, но у меня есть условия.  
— Какие?  
— Я сам куплю билет. Мы пойдем на свидание. И я буду жить у тебя.

И прямо вот так Эдди разрушил все собственные правила и жизненные установки.

— Да. Да — на все. Я люблю тебя, Эдди. Я так тебя люблю.

Когда Стэн вышел из уборной, он слышал этот телефонный разговор, и Ричи был на грани слез и истерики. Поэтому он остановился за дверью, готовый утешить Ричи так, как всегда утешал. Он был не готов к любовным откровениям. Не готов оказаться невостребованным.

Прошло пять месяцев с путешествия в Нью-Йорк, и все стало рушиться.

Все началось с сообщения:  
 **Миссис Деннинджер, 10.28  
Поздравляю. Тебя шантажируют.  
Приезжай скорее.  
Это значит — немедленно.  
Если, конечно, ты не хочешь, чтобы все узнали, что ты гей и торчок.**

 _Ему всего-то нужно сделать скриншот вашей переписки или записать разговор, он может разрушить твою жизнь_. Билл предупреждал.

Семейные секреты. Гадости о коллегах. Гадости о друзьях. О фанатах. О наркотической зависимости. О депрессии. Об отсутствии цели. Фотки члена. Обнаженный, со всех сторон. Видео, где он говорит пошлости. Видео, где он мастурбирует. Видео, где он умоляет. Признания в любви. Все это.

И Ричи звонит Эдди, оставляет ему голосовое, примерно такое:  
 _Ты мне обещал. Ты говорил, что любишь меня. Я… Я даже не знаю, что сказать. Почему ты так поступил? Потому что я еще не совершил каминаут? Или все это было враньем, от начала и до конца? Ты с самого начала знал, кто я такой, да? Хоть что-нибудь было правдой? Все, что ты говорил… иди на хуй. На хуй со своими историями о смерти отца и об издевательствах твоей матери, и о парнях, которые тебя били за то, что ты гей, на хуй все это фальшивое дерьмо, которое ты говорил. Сука._

Он отключается, и телефон летит через всю комнату. Звонок, звонок, звонок, но он не отвечает.

_Пропущенный от Эдди. Пропущенный от Эдди. 10.45, 10.46, 10.47._

На стене в кабинете миссис Деннинджер висит репродукция Миро. Однажды Ричи спросил, что это за картина (Деннинджер его пугала, как, наверное, и всех остальных, и он думал, что беседы могут помочь; не помогли). Она сказала, что картина называется «Шифры и созвездия, влюбленные в женщину». Линии, точки, звезды тут и там. Фаллические символы. Вульва. Желтые и зеленые белки, радужки обведены красным, зрачки-мишени. Бессмысленный рисунок, который должен иметь смысл. Но миссис Деннинджер не потрудилась его объяснить.

Эта репродукция играет роль. Висит над столом и пялится на тех, кому не посчастливилось быть по другую сторону. Ричи заставляет себя смотреть на Деннинджер, только бы не на этот страшный рисунок, пробирающий до костей. Ему вдруг приходит в голову, что это не просто картина, а дурной знак. Кожа зудит.

— Так, — сухо говорит миссис Деннинджер. — С чего бы начать?

Ричи отвел взгляд. Рисунок таращился на него, пока он снова не посмотрел на Деннинджер. Ей восемьдесят пять лет, но на вид, наверное, около семидесяти. Волосы-блонд, незаметный макияж. Она носит одежду с восточным принтом и Берберри, и только приглушенных оттенков. Сливовый, пюсовый. Красновато-коричневый. Она курит прямо в кабинете, хотя в Калифорнии это запретили двадцать три года назад. А она даже не открывает окно.

— Сто тысяч, — говорит она, подкуривая. — Столько они хотят.

Непонятно. Неоправданно мало за все, что Эдди успел собрать. Он может получить миллионы.

— То есть, по сотне на каждого. В общем, три сотни.  
— Три?

Эдди, Бев и Бен. Все они в деле. Ричи сгорает от унижения, неловкости и беспомощности. Сердце разбито.

Она говорит:  
— Мелкое мошенничество.  
— Мелкое? — Ричи плачет. Он ничего не может с собой поделать. Из груди вырывается полузадушенный всхлип.  
— Ты можешь поплакать, только, пожалуйста, следи за собой. Пожалуйста, вытри нос. И постарайся не опухнуть. Не надо всхлипываний и прочих неловких звуков. Это нелепо. И как ты узнал, что их было трое?  
— Я… Потому что я познакомился… Они мне понравились… потому что… потому что…  
— О, дорогой. Ты усложняешь мне работу, когда так себя ведешь, Ричард. Во мне нет материнского инстинкта. Никогда не любила детей, и не люблю слез. Знаешь, в 1963-м, когда я начинала карьеру, я была единственной женщиной в бизнесе, который был, по сути, мужским клубом. Впрочем, с тех пор ничего и не изменилось. Когда я вступила в игру, это напугало некоторых серьезных парней. Они думали, что все юные старлетки побегут ко мне. Так они и делали, но сворачивали после первой же встречи. Нет, я всегда работала только с устоявшимися актрисами в возрасте. И с молодыми актерами, которые действительно очень хотели, чтобы я их представляла. Меня кормят старухи и мальчики. Как думаешь, почему?  
Ричи всхлипывает.  
— Я сама до конца не разобралась, — признается миссис Деннинджер. — Я понимаю женщин. Они хотят кого-то равного себе. Я успешна в своей работе благодаря своей жесткости. Женщины должны быть жестче мужчин, чтобы удержаться в шоу-бизнесе как можно дольше, до морщин и седин. Меня называют голливудской Железной леди. Я не мамочка. Я не занимаюсь поддержкой и контролем. Я приношу клиентам хорошую работу и хорошие деньги, а все остальное — не мое дело. Вот так я работаю с женщинами. Но мужчин Голливуд убивает иначе, в этом я убедилась.  
Америка не знает, что делать с эмоциональными мальчиками. И мальчики это чувствуют, пусть и осознают не всегда. Они чувствуют, что должны вести себя мило, глупо и смешно. До тех пор, пока люди не начнут смеяться не вместе с ними, а уже над ними. Ведь так, Ричард? И эти мальчики приходят ко мне. К женщине, которая будет говорить им, что делать. И дети-звезды — худшие клиенты. Всю жизнь они творили, что вздумается. Джонатан Брандис, Ривер Феникс — мы видели, как они уничтожали себя. Теперь, Ричард, скажи — предстоит ли мне наблюдать, как с тобой произойдет то же самое? То, что ты сделал, как минимум безответственно.

— Он говорил, что любит меня, — шепчет Ричи так тихо, что сам не уверен, произнес ли это вслух. Эти слова — не для «Шифров и созвездий». Но Деннинджер слышит. У нее невероятно хороший слух.  
Она прочищает горло.  
— Кто?  
— Эдди.  
— Кто такой Эдди?  
— Эдди… Может, он соврал насчет имени. Я не знаю. Как он мог врать? Как все это может быть враньем? Все, что он говорил… Блядь! Я просто… Я даже уже и злиться не могу.  
Деннинджер смотрит внимательно.  
— Ричард, давай-ка кое-что проясним?  
— О чем вы?

Деннинджер открывает ящик стола и достает глянцевые фотографии. Это он — в клубе.  
Вот он спускается по лестнице. Он смотрит на гоу-гоу. Он рядом с дилером. С пакетиком в руках. С пакетиком в кармане. Он у барной стойки. Он покидает заведение вместе с накрашенным мужчиной, одетым в узкие кожаные штаны.  
Все, наконец, стало на свои места.

— Ты был в клубе — очевидно, гейском — и купил кокаин. В конце концов, надеюсь, что кокаин. Если ты подсел на героин, ты уже покойник.  
— Я не…  
— Рада слышать. Теперь, думаю, буду разбираться с мошенниками. Три человека идут в клуб в Даунтауне, один распространитель и два сообщника. Они выбирают жертвой кого-нибудь легковерного, и дилер с сообщником разыгрывают перед ним безопасную сделку. Затем дилер предлагает «цели» пакетик, а второй сообщник, прячась в толпе, незаметно снимает все это на камеру. После этого они ждут, пока «цель» покинет клуб, а потом угрожают выложить фотографии в интернет. Уверена, это работает не чаще, чем в двух случаях из десяти. Если мошенники не знают человека, где он работает или как связаться с его семьей, угроза просто бессмысленна. Допустим, они получают за ночь пятьдесят баксов. От людей, которые пугаются и не успевают подумать, прежде чем открыть кошелек, насколько бессмысленны такие угрозы. Это глупая и малодоходная игра. Если, конечно, мошенникам не повезет наткнуться на знаменитость. Большую, всем хорошо знакомую и очень богатую. А если они ловят ее в гей-клубе — это еще и вишенка на торте. Тут у них получился полный набор. Тот, кого знают все. Тот, чья сексуальная ориентация однажды уже подняла шумиху в прессе. Тот, кто прежде подозревался в употреблении наркотиков. И три идиота получили доказательства. Предполагаю, что они до сих пор сидели с этими фотографиями и раздумывали, куда бы их отправить. Но они, кажется, не совсем дураки. Намного больше получат шантажом.

Мошенники. В тот день, пять месяцев назад, покидая клуб, Эдди указал вышибале на дилера и сообщил, что он мошенник. Ричи и думать об этом забыл. И вот как все обернулось.

_Ты же не покупал у него, нет?_

Телефон в кармане нагрелся. Голова кружится. Невозможно сосредоточиться. Попытка успокоиться. Полуулыбка. Объятия. Кокаин. Ричи не может собраться. Не помнит, как дышать. Он не может объяснить, что даже не виноват. Он не в силах открыть рот.

— Твоя карьера переживет наркотики. Будет тяжело, да, но когда-нибудь это забудется. Если мы правильно все обставим, мы даже сможем вызвать сочувствие. Но насчет этого, — она постукивает пальцем по фотографии Эдди, — я не уверена. Сложно предугадать, как подобное может обернуться в конце концов. Шума точно будет много. Публика никогда не отцепится, все мы помним провалы в музыкальной индустрии. Еще все эти социальные сети и блогеры с их дерьмом. Тактика горилл. Все ради контента. Живи быстро и дико, умри быстро и глупо.

Ты в курсе, что некоторые артисты запомнились скандалами. Лупе Велез захлебнулась в унитазе. Клара Боу переспала с футбольной командой. Рамон Наварро умер с инкрустированным бриллиантовым дилдо в глотке. Неважно, правда все это или нет, но очень непристойно. Но теперь их едва ли помнят. Вот поэтому меня любят старые звезды. Им удалось пройти через грязь Золотой эпохи, зная, что могут рассчитывать на мою защиту. И это то, от чего я так старалась тебя защитить. Меня не волнует, чем ты занимаешься в свободное время. Мне все равно, женщины тебе нравятся или мужчины, и если ты говоришь, что тебе нравятся и те, и другие, это приемлемо. Если скрывать ориентацию тебе так невыносимо, мы можем придумать неплохой, социально приемлемый способ открыться. Но если всплывут эти фото, тебя поднимут на смех. Если ты будешь встречаться с кем-то подобным, — снова стучит пальцем по Эдди на фото, — скандал никогда не утихнет.  
Так что я скажу им, что мы заплатим. Я составлю договор о неразглашении и заставлю их его подписать. Для тебя триста тысяч долларов — большая сумма, не важно, насколько ты богат. Похоже, самое время тебе поговорить со своим бухгалтером, как думаешь?

Ричи не знает, что тут еще сказать, поэтому поднимается и направляется к выходу.

— И еще одно, — говорит Деннинджер, — сотри с ногтей этот лак, пока люди не увидели. Я не желаю видеть подобное больше никогда. И я запишу тебя к парикмахеру на завтра. Вчера я получила предложение на серию роликов для БМВ. Обсудим это на следующей неделе.

_Пропущенный от Эдди. Пропущенный от Эдди. Пропущенный от Эдди. 11.57. 12.32. 13.00._

Офис Стэна ничем не напоминает офис миссис Деннинджер. Контора «Бернтал, Джонсон и Урис» обосновалась в Даунтауне, в красивом здании колониального стиля. Оно было построено в двадцатых годах, а в девяностые реконструировано под рабочее пространство.

Но это по-прежнему старинный дом. Когда-то кабинет Стэна был гостиной. Он оформлен в южнокалифорнийском стиле, и в нем есть камин. Здесь кожаные кресла, дубовые полы и картотечные тумбы. Шкафы с любимыми книгами. Стены теплого кремового оттенка и персидский ковер, немного потертый в углу, где стоит рабочий стол Стэна. Кабинет не внушает страх, не давит. В нем чувствуется характер Стэна, а тот логичен, практичен, самодостаточен и на удивление скромен.

Здесь потолочный вентилятор — лопасти чуть слышно пощелкивают, когда крутятся. И диван в углу, на котором Ричи дремал не раз. Увлажнитель воздуха. Коллекция записей Бенни Гудмана. Пишущая машинка Ремингтон 1932 года выпуска, с очень широкой кареткой. Стэн слегка эксцентричен, вне всяческих сомнений.

Стэн вырос в состоятельной семье. Его отец был деканом Факультета иудаики в Калифорнийском университете. Его мать-юрист сделала миллионы, представляя штат в суде против компании Big Tobacco. Это именно благодаря ей в Калифорнии ввели запрет на курение в общественных местах, который полностью игнорирует миссис Деннинджер. А еще мама Стэна дружит со старшим бухгалтером в «Бернтал, Джонсон и Урис», и тот им здорово помог, чем Стэн не гордится, но, тем не менее, смирился.

Стэн работает здесь с двадцати двух лет. Ричи был его первым клиентом, но довольно скоро их стало много. Чего и стоило ожидать, потому что Стэн хорош в своем деле. Нужно обладать особым складом ума, чтобы сразу после колледжа суметь управляться с финансами мультимиллионеров, и Стэн преуспел. В прошлом году он занял первое место в топе «Тридцать до тридцати» — в издании, о существовании которого никто не имеет понятия, кроме бухгалтеров. Стэн повесил вырезку со статьей на стенку, рядом со своим дипломом.

И конечно, здесь стеклянная витрина с уймой фотографий. На каждой из них присутствует Ричи, так уж получилось. Одна из них — из частной начальной школы, где они и познакомились. А вот Ричи на Бар-мицве Стэна, кусает халу. А вот он на выпускном Стэна. А еще на одной Ричи улыбается, глядя, как Стэн с Майком целуются под цветочной аркой на их свадьбе.

Короче говоря, кабинет Стэна — знакомый, родной и безопасный. Обычно.  
Сейчас это не так. Сейчас это поле битвы.

— Ты сказал мне, что не употреблял! — Стэн красный от злости, на шее вздулись вены. — Ты мне клялся!  
— Я не употреблял! — спорит Ричи.  
— Деннинджер прислала мне ебаные фотки!  
— Они подставные, мудак! — он, наконец, обретает голос. — Я… Ебать. Я не употреблял наркотики! Тот парень подошел ко мне и предложил, сунул пакет мне в карман, но клянусь Богом, я отдал его обратно. Я, блядь, чист. Уже три года как. Фотки, сука, подставные. Я, блядь, вернул ему.  
— Ричи.  
— Ты ведь не веришь мне, так?  
— Это не важно. Все равно у них есть фотки, на них ты с пакетом в руках, на них пакет у тебя в кармане.  
— Не важно, веришь ты мне или нет! Я не юзал! Черт побери, почему ты просто не можешь поверить мне на слово, Стэн? Мне это сейчас охуеть как нужно. Мне охуеть как нужна была твоя поддержка все эти месяцы, но я не получил ее ни грамма.  
— О, так мы теперь о нем говорим, да? — Стэн хватает распечатку фотографии. Ту, что с Эдди. Несколько часов назад Ричи был уверен, что Эдди предал его. Он обвинил Эдди во всех смертных грехах. Он просто в ужасе оттого, что потерял его, но даже не может найти в себе смелость ответить на звонок. Эдди, которого Стэн всегда ненавидел.

— Не говори об Эдди.  
— Вы не вместе. Окей? Ты встретил этого парня в баре, у вас один раз был секс, а теперь ты считаешь, что у вас с ним любовь. Раскрой глаза: он не поможет тебе исправить жизнь. Что бы ты там себе ни надумал, это нереально. Ты склонен романтизировать вещи.  
— Я склонен романтизировать? Я? Ты встретил своего мужа в гребаном розовом саду!  
Стэн сжимает челюсти.  
— Тебе нужна помощь, Ричи. Если ты это признаешь, ничего страшного не случится. У тебя была очень тяжелая жизнь, и ты ни в чем не виноват, но с тобой что-то не так, и ты это знаешь. Навязчивые мысли, боязнь одиночества, импульсивность, тревожность, проблемы с самоидентификацией, инцидент со снотворным, который ты отрицаешь, деструктивное поведение, наркотики, и сейчас — эти « _отношения_ »…  
— Не смей говорить о них в таком тоне!  
— Бросай все это дерьмо, Ричи. Я подыскал несколько вариантов, которые могут помочь.  
— Что ты несешь, какие варианты?  
— Места со специалистами. Где тебе помогут, и станет легче.  
— Ну вот, ты наконец-то сыт по горло. Я знал, что это произойдет. Я знал, что тебя достало мое присутствие в твоем доме…  
— Я этого не говорил! Я просто… Я волнуюсь о тебе каждый чертов день. Когда у Ричи случится очередной нервный срыв? Когда Ричи снова решит наглотаться снотворного?  
— Ты считаешь, я двинутый?  
— Это какая-то нескончаемая конфронтация. Я считаю, что у тебя есть симптомы. Тебе нужно лечиться и прекратить всю эту херню.  
— Я лечусь! Я купил эту сраную книгу! Я не хотел тебе говорить, потому что ты, блядь, всегда меня жалеешь, но я работал над собой все это время!  
— Что бы там с тобой ни было, тебе необходимо что-то посерьезнее, чем книга.

Ричи не может удержать слезы.

— Блядь, — говорит Стэн. Он падает в кресло и проводит пальцами сквозь кудри. — Я не должен был высказывать это вот так. Я не пытаюсь тебя никуда поместить. Я просто считаю, что специальная программа в частном учреждении, с дружелюбным персоналом и хорошим психиатром пойдет тебе на пользу. Только на месяц или на два. Как отпуск.  
— На хуй все это. Мне стало лучше, но ты даже не заметил. Ты не думаешь, что я могу измениться. Я знаю, что не думаешь. Можешь перестать притворяться.  
— О чем ты говоришь?  
— Ты сказал, что знаменитости перестают взрослеть, прославившись. Ты считаешь меня гребаным младенцем.  
— Я не знал, что ты это услышал.  
— Ты реально в это веришь?  
— Я знаю тебя очень давно, Ричи.  
— Это, блядь, не ответ.  
— Какого ответа ты ждешь? Честного?  
— Знаешь, что? Ты говоришь, что знаешь, насколько тяжелая у меня была жизнь, но на самом деле ты не имеешь ебаного понятия. Ты не представляешь, каково быть мной. Ты не знаешь, что мир со мной сделал.  
— Ты думаешь, что твоя боль так велика и прекрасна, что ни с чьей не сравнится. Но тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что ты, может, настолько зациклен на том, как тебя обидел мир, что даже не замечаешь, когда делаешь больно другим людям?  
— Кому я сделал больно?  
— Я не собираюсь об этом говорить.  
— Нет, серьезно. Кому я сделал больно? — в глазах у Ричи потемнело. Они приближались к опасной черте семимильными шагами. К точке невозврата. — Ты хочешь конфликта? Хорошо. Будет конфликт. Кажется, я все понял. Причину.  
— О чем ты говоришь?  
— Все не потому, что ты не хочешь видеть меня с Эдди. И не потому, что ты не хочешь видеть, как мне больно. И не потому, что ты думаешь, что я не здоров. Нет, все дело в том, что ты не хочешь видеть меня с кем угодно, кроме себя. Ты никогда не возникал, пока я встречался с женщинами. Сейчас я с мужчиной, и все, о чем ты можешь думать, что не с тобой.

Стэн поднимается. Кресло катится прочь. Останавливается у края ковра.

— Прошу прощения?  
— Это так! Ты, блядь, так и не смог меня забыть. Ты был мной одержим все детство. Ты был до охуения влюблен в меня, и до сих пор влюблен.  
— Пошел вон из моего офиса.  
— Я прав, не так ли? Майк знает, что ты в меня влюблен?  
— Убирайся!  
— Нет.  
— Иди на хуй.

Ричи толкает его. Стэн бьет его. Обручальное кольцо рассекает Ричи губу.

— Ты проебался, Стэн. Понимаешь? Ты в браке, но влюблен в лучшего друга. Поэтому ты хочешь упечь меня куда подальше? Потому что ты не можешь выдержать того, что мы не вместе?

— Ты осознаешь, что говоришь, или просто пытаешься ударить побольнее? В любом случае, на хуй. Ты слышишь, Ричард? На хуй тебя, ты, инфантильный сопляк. Иди на хуй, как друг и как клиент, — Стэн вынимает из кармана ключ и идет к картотеке. Он открывает верхний ящик, выгребает его содержимое и бросает в Ричи. — На! Это все твое, Тозиер! Твои закладные, закладные твоей матери, доверенности, все записи о расходах, все здесь! Ни одного ебаного цента мимо! Теперь это все твоя, блядь, ответственность. Надеюсь, ты и правда такой умный, каким притворяешься, учитывая, что ты этих отчетов и в глаза ни разу не видел. Удачи, блядь.  
— Стой…  
— Нет. Сейчас ты съебываешься и оставляешь меня в покое. Лечись, не лечись. Какое мое дело. А теперь убирайся из моего кабинета. И если, когда я вернусь домой, я обнаружу там тебя или хоть одну твою шмотку, я вызову полицию. Просто, блядь, рискни.

Юные Ричи и Стэн улыбаются с фотографии вслед, когда он уходит с пачкой бумаг на руках и с кровью на подбородке.

_Пропущенный от Эдди. Пропущенный от Эдди. Пропущенный от Эдди. 13.00. 14.30. 15.00._

Ричи звонит Биллу. Билл не берет. Ричи звонит Биллу. Билл не берет. Ричи звонит Биллу.  
— Р-ричи, я н-н-не могу сейчас разговаривать.  
— Мы со Стэном разругались. Мне нужно к тебе сегодня.  
— Я у-уезжаю в Вермонт.  
— Ты не можешь просто свалить, не предупредив. Мне нужен кто-то рядом. Боже, Билл, дело плохо, так что, пожалуйста…  
— Я н-н-не могу. Что-то с-случилось.  
— Что? — выдыхает Ричи.  
— М-мама Одры т-только что звонила. Ее за-за-забрали в больницу несколько часов назад. У нее кро-кровотечение, и они со-собираются делать экстренное к-к-к-к-…  
Сердце Ричи упало.  
— Кесарево? Но она же только на шестом месяце. Это… Боже, Билл. Все будет в порядке?  
— Они не з-знают. Слушай, я д-должен идти. Я не м-м-могу пропустить рейс.  
Связь обрывается до того, как Ричи успевает сказать хоть что-нибудь в поддержку.

Воздух в доме был спертый. Оно и понятно. Ричи не жил здесь почти полгода. Он бросает ключи от машины, бухгалтерские отчеты и сумку с вещами на диван. Он задумывается, а не сунуть ли руку в шредер. Допустим, это и есть симптомы, о которых говорил Стэн. Допустим, он и сам знал, что есть симптомы. Допустим, именно поэтому он купил себе книгу, предназначенную для людей с пограничным расстройством личности*.

Кровь на подбородке давно засохла коркой, но губа начала беспокоить только сейчас.

И он начинает плакать. Он плачет из-за ужасных голосовых, которые оставил Эдди. Плачет, вспоминая, с каким отвращением миссис Деннинджер тыкала пальцем в фотографии Эдди. Плачет из-за того, что наговорил Стэну. Плачет о Билле с Одрой и об их малыше. Обо всех этих чудовищных, необратимых вещах. Но больше всего — о себе.

Теперь он остался один.  
Он не может перезвонить Эдди. Просто не может.

Он позволяет вернуться всем этим опасным, ужасным, чудовищным мыслям, с которыми так долго боролся. Мысли о том, что его не существует. Мысли, что не имеет значения, существовал ли он. Он думает, если умрет этой ночью, это будет кинематографично. Что весь мир встанет с мест и поаплодирует. Сыграет сборный бэнд мертвых музыкантов. _Ричард Тозиер найден мертвым. Ричард Тозиер передознулся перед клубом в Сайдволке. Ричи Тозиер захлебнулся в унитазе_. Все, что он когда-либо в своей жизни делал, было спектаклем. Не имеет значения, что будет дальше. Не важно, что он задыхается, потому что Голливуд умеет красиво такое представить. _Этакая жертва постмодерна, видите?_

Он прикидывает, почем продадут снимки его аутопсии. Прикидывает, побьет ли рекорд. Он смог бы сейчас подняться и выкрутить горелки, и позволить себе уплыть отсюда в беззвездное небо.  
Это будет красиво.

В дверь стучат. Это Майк.

Ричи впускает его.

Майк ничего не говорит, просто проходит в дом, пересекает гостиную и скрывается в кухне. Он моет руки и хватает аптечку, которую Стэн оставил под раковиной несколько лет назад. Затем он открывает морозилку, выгребает горсть ледяных кубиков и ссыпает их в полотенце. Он возвращается в гостиную и смотрит на Ричи.

— Садись, — говорит Майк.

Ричи садится. Майк присаживается рядом и аккуратно приподнимает его голову. Стирает кровь с подбородка и обрабатывает губу. Закончив, прижимает к ней полотенце со льдом.

Они не разговаривают, по крайней мере, пока. Они просто сидят рядом, с тяжестью на плечах. Ричи сдирает с ногтей лак. Одра накрасила их всего несколько дней назад, как раз перед поездкой в Вермонт. Маленькие изумрудные хлопья падают на колени.

— Зачем ты здесь? — наконец, заговорил Ричи.  
— А как ты думаешь?  
— Стэн бы не прислал тебя.  
— Стэн меня не присылал.  
— Но ты слышал, что произошло.  
— Конечно.  
— Что сказал Стэн?  
— Ну, когда я пришел домой, я нашел его в нашей спальне, на нашей кровати. С красным лицом, опухшими глазами и мокрыми щеками, и он плакал так сильно, как я еще не видел, чтоб он плакал. Он сказал, что вы поругались. Он сказал, что наговорил тебе отвратительных вещей. Сказал, что ударил тебя, хотя знал, что ты этого не заслужил. Сказал, что не знает, зачем наговорил таких страшных вещей. Затем сказал, что ты ответил ему тем же. А затем — что ты продолжал говорить, все хуже и хуже. А потом он сказал мне, что ты его толкнул. А затем сказал, что ударил тебя. Сказал, что отказался с тобой работать. Что бросался в тебя вещами. И выкинул тебя из кабинета. И из нашего дома.

— Он рассказал тебе, что я ему наговорил?  
— Да.

Ричи долго молчит. Он забирает у Майка полотенце и кладет на кофейный столик. Лед растает, вода оставит разводы, но ему все равно.

— Что ты обо мне подумал, когда мы познакомились, Майк?  
— Ну, я встречался с этим прекрасным, очень умным, совершенно потрясающим мужчиной, и он предупредил, что его лучшего друга бывает слишком много.  
— Стэн мудак.  
— Прекрати.  
— Или это я мудак?  
— Не обязательно кто-то должен быть мудаком. Ты должен перестать мыслить как максималист.  
— Говоришь как Стэн.  
— С парами в браке такое случается. — Майк смеется, но это не довольный смех. Ричи не уверен, какой. — Я знаю, что Стэн был влюблен в тебя. Знал еще до того, как он мне рассказал о том, что сегодня произошло.  
— Как?  
— Мы пара. Мы делимся друг с другом такими вещами. Через несколько месяцев после того, как мы начали встречаться, он рассказал мне, что был влюблен в тебя много лет.  
— И что ты думаешь по этому поводу?  
— Все нормально. Идея единственной истинной любви — миф. Стэн и я любили других. Как и большинство людей. Важно только то, что мы любим друг друга сейчас. — Пауза. — Я знаю, что ты тоже был в него влюблен.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
— Нет, понимаешь. Когда мы со Стэном начали встречаться, ты не очень-то хорошо это прятал. Он был первым, кого ты полюбил, и ты любил его очень долго. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что он больше не любит тебя. Не как раньше.  
— Я… Я не имел…  
— Я знаю, что нет, но сказал.  
— Почему ты меня терпишь? Почему ты _вообще_ стал со мной мириться? Ты действительно так его любишь?  
— Я люблю Стэна сильнее всего на свете, но я «мирюсь» с тобой не из-за него. То есть, вообще с тобой не «мирюсь».  
— Что это значит?  
— Что дружба не о том.  
— Ты не должен быть моим другом. Я не заслуживаю друзей.  
Майк вздыхает.  
— Невозможно все время быть жертвой, Ричи. И когда ты так говоришь, это именно то, чего ты добиваешься. Ты хочешь, чтобы я сидел здесь и убеждал тебя, что ты хороший человек, но я не могу. Хорошие люди не всегда хороши. Временами хорошие люди говорят ужасные вещи, чтобы сделать больно любимым людям.  
— Я… Мне жаль обо всем, что я сказал Стэну. Я так чертовски жалею.  
— Я имел в виду вас обоих. Он не должен был так говорить о вас с Эдди. Но сказал.  
— Я люблю Эдди. Я правда его люблю, и думаю, что сегодня все разрушил. Кажется, я разрушил много всего.  
Майк молчит.  
— Стэн думает, я болен. Он сказал, что хочет меня услать.  
— Я уверен, что он сказал не так.  
— Практически так он и сказал.  
— Слушай, Стэн никогда не простит себя за то, что не смог помочь тебе слезть с наркотиков, и не может простить себя за то, что не способен помочь тебе поправиться. Потому что это и есть Стэн, он помощник. Я годами пытаюсь убедить его, что это не то, что тебе нужно. Может быть, сейчас он наконец-то в это поверит.

Майк встает.

— Можешь… Можешь остаться сегодня здесь? Я не хочу быть один.  
— Мне нужно домой, Ричи. Я пришел убедиться, в порядке ли ты, и ты в порядке. Ты, может, так и не думаешь, но ты в порядке, — он берет ключи. — После того, что сегодня случилось, мне кажется, нам нужно побыть порознь. Несколько дней будет худо, всем нам. Билл написал мне, что произошло. Сейчас мы должны сосредоточиться на Одре. И поэтому я уверен, что с тобой все будет нормально. Ты не станешь причинять себе вред и не пойдешь покупать наркотики, и не исчезнешь, потому что нам всем нужно, чтобы ты был в порядке.  
— Все сложно, Майк. Очень сложно.  
— Знаю. Я люблю тебя, Ричи. Мы все тебя любим.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Майк.

Майк обнимает его. И уходит.

Ричи берет свою книгу из сумки и начинает вырывать страницы. Он рвет их пополам, на квадратики, на мелкие, как конфетти, кусочки. Он достает из шкафа Оскар. Снова отбивает ему голову. Он идет в спальню и достает стопку конвертов. Строчки, написанные аккуратным, разборчивым почерком Стэна. Он не смог разорвать конверты.

_Пропущенный от Эдди. Пропущенный от Бев. Пропущенный от Бена. 22.45. 22.46. 22.47._

Лупе Велез и Адам Сэндлер и Пош Спайс и Лорен Бэкелл и Олив Гарден и Daily Mail и Рэй-Бэны и триста тысяч долларов и наркотики и мир вертится и вертится и вертится, и все необратимо.

Перемены нелинейны. Они зацикливают, запутывают, подбрасывают и расшибают о землю.

*** Пограничное расстройство личности, отличная статья: https://postnauka.ru/faq/91982**

По заявкам: мост, или мост носа, который у Ричи мог полететь из-за кокаина, это такое место под переносицей. Именно мост ломается, если сильно ударить в нос, и именно он часто подвергается хирургическому воздействию при коррекции. - https://orangecountycosmeticsurgery.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/1-ideal-front-male-different-nasal-widths-1.jpg


	4. О провалах

Ричи просыпается в одиночестве. Все еще темно, но это не обычная темнота. Это такая темнота, в которой просыпаешься в поту и раздрае. Темнота, которую можно пропустить, только если совсем не ложиться. Такая наступает (или, скорее, накрывает) в три или четыре часа утра, когда под одеялом жарко и в комнате нечем дышать, и тело чувствует — что-то не так. Если ты просыпаешься в поту и в раздрае, с похмельем, быть может, или все еще пьяный, ты встречаешь ее. Ты, Ричи Тозиер, очнулся в такой темноте.

Он садится, и желудок немедленно решает вывернуться наизнанку. Ниточка красной слюны тянется изо рта к луже рвоты на коленях. Видимо, ночью рана на губе снова открылась, но он не понимает, крови ли вкус он ощущает, или это воспоминание о кольце Стэна.

Он стонет. Шарит по тумбочке в поисках бутылки Бейлиса, которую оставил там именно на этот случай. Он делает огромный глоток. Напиток не очищает. На вкус он как молоко и рвота на простынях.

А потом он снова отключается.

Когда он просыпается во второй раз, все еще темно, но он не один.

— Просыпайся, мудак.

Беверли Марш стоит на пороге спальни. Одетая в красные клеши, черный топ и подлинные Рэй-Бэны. На ней тот же красный шарф. Он ярко пылает на ее бледной шее.

— Что? — спрашивает Ричи. Он пытается вспомнить, сколько выпил прошлой ночью. Или за несколько прошлых ночей. Или за неделю. Он не понимает, какой сейчас день. Он садится на постели. Его снова рвет.

— Воу, — присвистнула Бев. — Просто воу. Выглядит так жалко, что даже впечатляет.

Она берет бутылку Бейлиса, нюхает и давится.

— Ты мне снишься, чтобы добить? — Ричи ложится и закрывает глаза. Он обнимает себя. Рвота стекает на постель.  
— Это не сон, Ричи.  
— Все — сон, — спорит он. — Мы все просто спим в великом голливудском ничто. Ты знаешь, почему здесь нет звезд? Я, наконец, это выяснил, Билл. Звезды это мы. Поэтика в нас, как ты и сказал. Мы все больны и прекрасны. Красота и увядание.  
— Ты хочешь, чтоб я блеванула тоже? Давай, пьянь. Вставай.

Она хватает его под руки и вытаскивает из постели. Он падает на пол с глухим стуком.

— Бог мой, — выдыхает Бев. — Ты тяжелый.  
— Всё тяжелое.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя тащить на себе.  
— Куда мы идем? Билл? Стэн?  
— Беверли, придурок. Будем промывать тебе желудок? Вот это действительно было бы реально неловко. Если ты считаешь, что вся эта мерзость прекрасна, спешу тебя огорчить — с трубкой в желудке ты уже не будешь так уверен. И вот я к чему: ты вообще понимаешь, как сейчас выглядишь?  
— Я выгляжу совсем как прекрасная дама из рассказа Эдгара Аллана По. Я бледный и обессиленный. Мило.

Бев достает свой телефон и фотографирует его. Вспышка режет глаза. Он думает, что, может быть, он вампир. Красивый, поэтичный вампир.

— Взгляни на это, — говорит Бев. Она тычет телефоном Ричи в лицо. Он в ужасе от человека на фото. Точно, он бледный, но кожа уже приобрела зеленоватый оттенок. Точно, он худой, но опух от выпивки. Волосы спутались на затылке. Красные, мутные глаза. Рубашка насквозь пропотела. Он без штанов. И выглядит полумертвым.  
— Кто это? — спрашивает Ричи, щурясь. Зрение нечеткое, перед глазами двоится.  
— Это ты.  
— Что?  
— Мне жаль тебя обламывать, но ты мерзкий.  
Ричи стонет.  
— Знаю, знаю. А теперь поднимайся, потому что я не потащу твою полуголую задницу в ванную.

Ричи встает, качаясь на нетвердых ногах. Он ожидает, что Бев поможет ему удержаться. Но она не стала этого делать.  
Ричи вваливается в уборную и сразу же падает в ванну. Бев врубает душ, на него льется холодная вода. Вскрик.

— Теперь я отвернусь, чтобы ты помылся, окей? Но я не собираюсь выходить. Не хочу, чтобы ты утонул. Эдди будет разочарован, тебе не кажется?  
— Эдди? — холодная вода приводит в себя и отрезвляет.  
— Йеп, — она выделяет «п». — Если, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы он видел тебя таким, я предлагаю тебе помыться.  
— Что? Почему ты здесь? Как ты здесь оказалась? Как ты вошла? У меня ворота и охранная система. Что за ебанина? Как ты вообще выяснила, где я живу?  
Бев достает мятую карту и разворачивает ее. Там написано: СТАРЛАЙН ТУРС ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ: ПУТЬ К ЗВЕЗДАМ! Дом Ричи обведен красным маркером.  
— Я заплатила три сотни баксов за автобусный тур, только чтобы получить эту карту, можешь себе представить? У меня была возможность посмотреть на дом Девида Блэйна, было бы круто. Круче, чем здесь, во всяком случае.  
— Что?  
— Я выпрыгнула из окна туристического автобуса, Ричи. То есть он, конечно, ехал медленно, и я была на первом уровне, но все же! Я могла вывихнуть лодыжку!  
— Что?  
— И теперь представь, как рада я была обнаружить, что ворота не заперты? Как мне так повезло? И дверь тоже не заперта! Не знаю ничего о твоей охранной системе, но никакой сигнализации я не услышала. Это опасно, Ричи, особенно для такой знаменитости, как ты. То есть, какой-нибудь сумасшедший мог бы сюда залезть.

— И не говори, — Ричи сдирает с себя рубашку и бросает через бортик. Стирает рвоту с лица. Бев, нагнувшись, роется в шкафчике.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— А на что похоже? Я кое-что ищу, — она находит мочалку и бросает ему. Мочалка шлепается о воду. Бев продолжает исследовать содержимое шкафчика.  
— Ты должен будешь мне все возместить, я надеюсь, ты это понимаешь, — говорит она. — Не только тур, но и билеты на самолет.  
— Или могу посадить тебя. Взлом с проникновением — серьезное преступление.  
Бев хохочет. В одном из ящиков она находит тюбик лосьона.  
— Crème de la Mer? Это не им ли Кардашьян пользуется?  
Ричи пожимает плечами.  
— Всегда хотела попробовать, — говорит она. — Делает ли он твою кожу мягкой, как у младенца?  
— Я не пользуюсь им для лица.  
— Тогда как… — она роняет тюбик. — Фу. Это настолько слишком и чересчур, что я даже не знаю, как это выразить.  
— Многие мужчины мастурбируют с лосьоном.  
— Угу, вот только большинство не делает это с лосьоном, который стоит 175 долларов за унцию.

Ричи начинает плакать. Его грязное мокрое тело вздрагивает, когда он всхлипывает.

— О нет, Ричи. Прости меня. Я не знала, что этот увлажнитель для члена так важен для тебя.  
— Дело не в этом, — кричит Ричи, — я… я просто… Мне жаль…  
— Не надо. Тебе не говорили, что ты становишься некрасивым, когда плачешь? Необходимо над этим поработать. Не могу поверить, что тебе вручили Оскар, если ты не умеешь правильно плакать.  
— Что…  
— Сколько ты выпил прошлой ночью, кстати?  
— Я… Я не знаю.  
— Алкогольная зависимость — не шутка. У моего парня были проблемы с алкоголем. Тяжелое детство, ты ведь понимаешь, что я имею в виду?  
— Я…  
— Бен! — орет Бев. — Бен, иди сюда! Иди, посмотри на Ричи! Как он ужрался!  
В ванной появляется Бен. На нем все та же футболка с «Багровым приливом». Он выглядит в точности как тогда.  
— О Боже мой, — говорит Бен. — Он выглядит ужасно. Мы не можем позволить Эдди видеть его таким.  
— Где Эдди? — спрашивает Ричи. Пытается встать, но ноги слишком тяжелые, координация утеряна.  
Бев снова начинает рыться в вещах.  
— Чего ты ищешь?  
— Чел, — говорит Бен, — расслабься.  
Бев оставляет шкафчик в покое и подходит к Ричи. Гладит его по голове. — Давай, я велела тебе помыться.

Воды в ванне достаточно, чтобы можно было погрузиться с головой. Ледяная. Он пытается дотянуться до крана, но Бев толкает его под воду. Он стукается лбом о фарфор, и в глазах снова двоится. Она вытягивает его за волосы.

— Боже, — говорит Бен. — Не порань его.  
— Ох, но я должна, — объясняет Бев. — Он сам ни на что не способен.

Она берет бутылку шампуня и поливает им длинные волосы. Ментоловый шампунь щиплет кожу, и Ричи вздрагивает, пока она массирует его скальп своими длинными накрашенными ногтями.  
Бен смеется. Он садится на унитаз, вынимает телефон и делает фото.  
— Нет, — говорит Ричи, — я уже видел. Я знаю, как выгляжу…

Бев снова толкает его под воду. Ледяная вода заполняет рот так внезапно, что приходится ее проглотить. Глаза открыты, не может закрыть. Он смотрит на Бев и думает, как же она похожа на Одру. Кровь льется из раны на губе, расцвечивает воду розовым. Он барахтается, пытаясь достать, дотянуться, схватить, найти хоть что-нибудь — что угодно. Наконец, когда уже кажется, что он не выдержит больше ни секунды, Бев вытягивает его.

— Что думаешь, Бен? — спрашивает она. Смеется над Ричи, который давится мыльной розовой водой. — Он все еще грязный?  
Бен пожимает плечами.  
— Сложно сказать.  
Бев задумчиво мычит. Она берет телефон и включает камеру.  
— Что скажешь, Ричи? Стало лучше?

Легкие горят от кашля, но откашливать уже нечего. Все, что попало в рот, вышло обратно в ванну, ушло в желудок и в легкие, достаточно глубоко, что он смог бы захлебнуться позже. Ричи пытается смотреть в камеру, но зрение не фокусируется.

— Я ни хуя не вижу, — говорит он.  
— Это, может, потому что тебе нужны очки, — говорит Бен. Бев смеется.

Ричи пытается вылезти из ванны, но всякий раз поскальзывается. Бен ему помогает. Бев вынимает затычку, и Ричи наблюдает, как в слив утекает клюквенная водка.

— С тобой все нормально? — спрашивает Бев. Она кутает его в теплое полотенце и целует в щеку. — Я же не сделала тебе больно, нет?  
— Я… Моя голова…  
— Давай только не здесь.  
— О чем ты?

Бен поднимает его и вытаскивает из ванны. Бев ведет его на кухню, Бен сажает его на стойку. Бев начинает рыться в шкафчиках.

— Что ты ищешь? — спрашивает он. Начинает дрожать. Он кутается в полотенце, но наготу скрыть невозможно.  
Звонок в дверь.  
— Можешь открыть, детка? — просит Бев. Она наполовину исчезла в шкафчике под раковиной. Ее задница в красных штанах похожа на сердце.

Бен открывает дверь. Это Билл и Одра, вернулись из Вермонта.  
Одра бежит к Ричи и прижимает его к груди.  
— С тобой все в порядке?  
— Одра? Что случилось? Ребенок… А ты…  
— Нам нет дела до ребенка, солнышко. Мы заботимся о тебе, — она берет его руку и устраивает себе на живот. Плоский. — Ты знаешь, мы решили, что сейчас не время заводить ребенка, пока ты болен. Все равно я была всего на двадцать пятой неделе, чего терять?  
— Одра…  
— Дети, которые рождаются так рано, даже плакать не могут. Но ты можешь плакать. Ты плачешь постоянно.  
— Ай-яй, — говорит Билл. — Ты как работа без выходных.  
Он смеется и смеется. Бен смеется тоже.  
Но не Одра. Она хватает Ричи за волосы и отнимает от себя. Вырывает пряди.  
— Кто помыл тебе волосы?  
— Виновна, — отзывается Бев из-под раковины. Она поднимается и начинает обыскивать буфет.  
— Что ты ищешь? — снова спрашивает Ричи. — Одра, что она ищет?  
— А ты как думаешь? — говорит Билл. — Эй, Бев, почему бы тебе еще раз не обыскать его ванную? Может быть, нужно посмотреть повнимательнее. Бен, проверь его спальню, я знаю, ему удобно хранить их в комоде. Одра, дорогая, не посмотришь в других ванных? Думается мне, нам с Ричи нужно еще разок переговорить наедине.

Бев и Бен уходят. Одра целует Билла. Кусает его губу, поймав взгляд Ричи. Он стонет ей в рот, а потом отталкивает.  
— Окей, мальчики, — говорит Одра. Одергивает платье. — Я оставляю вас наедине, так?

Билл машет ей. Он начинает играть с ручками плиты. Зажигает и тушит, зажигает и тушит горелки. Включить, огонь, выключить. Включить, огонь, выключить. Включить.

— Знаешь, я никогда не простил бы себе, если бы ты сделал это. Я просил тебя был осторожным. Ты же так не поступишь со мной. Правильно?  
— Билл, я…  
— Ты все еще хочешь меня, Ричи?  
— Что…  
— Моя жена в другой комнате. Ты еще хочешь меня?  
— Нет…  
— Что бы ты сделал в тот день, если бы я позволил тебе?  
— Билл…  
— Опустился бы на колени? Стал бы умолять? Я слышал, тебе это нравится. — Билл сует руку в карман. — Эй, Ричи, помнишь: _Это стояк, или всего лишь бумажник_?

Он достает из кармана жвачку «Базука». Берет одну и начинает жевать.

— Слушай, Ричи, — чмок, хлоп, чмок. — Не знаю, что еще тут можно сказать. Я пытаюсь что-то говорить тебе и наполнять слова смыслом, потому что ты потерял своего отца, и я потерял младшего брата. Понимаешь? Я стараюсь, стараюсь, стараюсь так сильно. Я хочу только одного — чтобы ты был счастливым ребенком. Но я сильно разочарован. Глядя на тебя… чувствую печаль. Но Боже. Я знаю, что ты со мной так не поступишь. Не поступишь, правда? Ну же, Ричи. Не поступишь!

Билл выкручивает горелку на полную. Выплевывает жвачку в огонь.

— В чем твоя нужда, Ричи? Что тебе нужно, чтобы все стало нормально? Что сможет тебя поправить?  
— Я…  
— Только скажи мне. Что я могу дать тебе?  
— Мне просто нужно… Мне нужно… Нужно _что-то_.  
— Что? Роль? А ты не видишь, мальчик? Вот она, твоя роль. Вся твоя жизнь. Роль, которую ты был рожден сыграть. Ха! Уловил?  
— Я…  
— Ты голодный?  
Ричи чувствует свой кивок.  
— Конечно, голодный. Не волнуйся, на этот раз готовлю я. Я о тебе позабочусь.  
Билл копается в холодильнике, извлекает банку сметаны.  
— Как насчет этого, Рич?  
— Я не знаю, как давно она там находится. Она старая. Могла испортиться много месяцев назад…

Билл открывает контейнер. Ричи ожидает вони. Но нет. Запах приятный. Сладкий, почти цветочный. Пахнет как…

— Ешь ее, — говорит Билл. Он хватает ложку с тумбы и зачерпывает из банки огромную порцию. Он водит ложкой у Ричи под носом.  
— Нет, Билл…  
— Ешь, Ричи. Давай, я тебя накормлю.

Ричи открывает рот, и Билл сует туда ложку. Ничего общего со сметаной. На вкус вообще несъедобно. На вкус как лосьон. Билл кормит его лосьоном. Ричи бьет и толкает его, но слишком поздно. Билл толкает ложку глубже и глубже в горло, и Ричи остается только проглотить. Тогда Билл гладит его по голове.

— Не переживай. Всего 175 долларов за унцию, — смеется он. Он вынимает ложку у Ричи изо рта и бросает туб в раковину. Вытирает Ричи подбородок уголком полотенца. — Ты знаешь, детей так сложно отучить от молока, и чем дольше они его пьют, тем сложнее отучить. Двадцать пять лет — очень долго, Ричи. Слишком долго.

Одра, Бен и Бев возвращаются в кухню. Билл вырубает горелку. Пламя исчезает без следа.  
— Как успехи? — интересуется он.  
— Ничего, — говорит Одра. — Но мы нашли его телефон. Миллион пропущенных от Эдди. Эй, Бев? Когда, ты говоришь, он явится?  
— Скоро, — отвечает Бев.  
— Мы выбились из графика?  
— Похоже на то.  
— Дерьмово. Давай поищем в гостиной. Где еще они могут быть?  
— Что… что… — Ричи падает со стойки. Трескается головой об пол. Его тошнит кровавым лосьоном цвета калифорнийского солнца. Он едва смог повернуть голову, чтобы не захлебнуться. — Помогите, — умоляет он, — кажется, я умираю.  
— Не надо драмы, — говорит кто-то. Может быть, все хором. — Ты не умираешь. Майк бы тебя здесь не оставил, если бы ты умирал, правильно?  
— Я… Я не…  
— Почему ты просто его не попросил?  
— Майка?  
— Давай-ка, — голос Майка. Сердце разбито. Он сломан.  
Майк поднимает Ричи на ноги.  
— Куда мы идем… куда… куда…

Слова выпадают из разбитого рта. Майк закидывает его руку через плечо, Одра берется с другой стороны. Даже с их помощью Ричи не может стоять на ногах. И он не удивлен: никогда не умел должным образом принимать поддержку друзей. Пол выскальзывает из-под ног, комната кружится. Теперь они в гостиной. По крайней мере, комната выглядит как его гостиная, или могла бы быть его гостиной. Мебель кажется фальшивой, почти бумажной. Все неправильно. Все тяжелое. Все замедлено. Реальность сбрасывает скорость наполовину. Еще на две четверти. Еще на четверть. Они тащат его к дивану и укладывают.

— Окей, — кто это. Стэн. — Давайте перевернем комнату. Смотрите везде. Под диваном, между подушками, вскройте их, если понадобится.  
— Ст-ст-ст…  
— Я здесь, Ричи.

И Стэн здесь, но Ричи не видит его. Реальность смазана. У него вазелин на ресницах. Вазелин вокруг век. Вазелин в глазах, мутный и вязкий. Но Стэна можно почувствовать. Он ощущает его слова, как жаркое дыхание у самого уха.

— Почему… Почему вы все здесь?  
Стэн смеется, и Ричи чувствует этот смех у себя в горле.  
— Это заключительный акт. Все появляются в заключительном акте.

Мир глотает его. В теплое, красное и пульсирующее. Чрево. Он способен видеть только формы, нечеткие очертания и расплывчатые силуэты.

— Нашла! — орет Бев откуда-то издалека.  
— Нашла что? — Ричи с усилием выталкивает слова.  
— Таблетки, Ричи, — говорит Стэн. Вяло. Безжизненно.  
— Таблетки?  
Стэн поднимает оранжевый пузырек. Таблетки.  
— Темазепам. Ресторил. Бензодиазепин. Снотворные. Я думал, ты все выбросил.  
— Я так и сделал…  
— Наверное, ты так и думал, но, обшарив прошлой ночью весь дом, ты нашел под книжным шкафом пузырек. Он так долго пробыл там, забытый. Ты не очень-то много читаешь. Ты убил себя прошлой ночью, Ричи. Время взглянуть фактам в лицо.

Ричи пытается помотать головой, но двигаться слишком тяжело.

— И как ты думаешь, что будет дальше? — спрашивает Стэн. — Что ж, я тебе скажу. Прямо сейчас ты умрешь в своей постели. Завтра Майк тебе позвонит, но не станет перезванивать, когда ты не возьмешь трубку. Ты не появишься у парикмахера, к которому тебя записала миссис Деннинджер, а потом не явишься к ней в офис, но она не придет тебя проведать. Она не занимается такими вещами, помнишь? На следующий день Билл сообщит всем новости. Ребенок умер, Одра в критическом состоянии. Серьезное отслоение плаценты. Сейчас в списке проблем Билла ты на последнем месте. Но Майк позвонит тебе снова. Позвонит дважды. Трижды. Он спросит у меня, должен ли он пойти и проверить, все ли с тобой в порядке. Я скажу нет. На четвертый день он настоит. Я пойду с ним, потому что захочу быть здесь и наорать на тебя за то, что снова заставил нас беспокоиться, особенно после того, что произошло с Одрой. Ключ от дома у меня в связке, поэтому я смогу отпереть дверь.

И мы всё поймем, как только войдем. Запах через четыре дня… Ты подумал о запахе? Я сделаю вид, что не замечаю, но направлюсь прямиком в твою комнату. Майк меня остановит. Он вырос на ферме. Он знает запах смерти. Я попытаюсь вырваться, но он меня не отпустит. Он выведет меня на улицу, посадит на ступеньки и сорвет цветок с одного из твоих розовых кустов. Он отлично умеет срывать их без ножниц, ты видел, как он это делает? Он берется за стебель между шипов, давит ногтем и тянет цветок, вот как. Он отдаст мне цветок и велит оборвать лепестки, рассортировать их по форме и размеру. Он иногда так делает, когда я тревожусь. Это меня отвлекает. Напоминает мне о нашей первой встрече. Но на сей раз не сработает, конечно, не сработает. На деле, это уничтожит для меня розы. Ты помнишь, мы клали в конверты с приглашениями сплющенные розы? Я найду ту, которую мы сохранили на память для альбома, и сожгу ее. Я сожгу много вещей.

Но в тот день просто вывести меня на улицу будет достаточно. Майк возвратится в дом, зайдет в спальню и убедится в том, что знал и так. На этот счет он прагматик. Он просто накроет тебе лицо одеялом. Он не прикоснется к тебе. Не произнесет ни слова. Он прекрасно поймет, что ты умер давно. Он вернется ко мне, окруженному розовыми лепестками — к тому моменту я оборву уже пять или шесть цветков. И он мне скажет. Я буду настаивать, что хочу увидеть своими глазами. Буду настаивать, что тебя можно разбудить. Я, Стэнли Урис, всегда такой логичный, захочу попробовать разбудить мертвеца, пролежавшего таковым четыре дня. Но Майк не позволит мне вернуться в дом, а у меня не будет сил, чтобы с ним бороться. Знаешь такое ощущение, когда горе внезапно сшибает тебя с ног, и твои мышцы как будто распадаются? Едва ли я смогу двигаться. Позже я обижусь на него за то, что не разрешил увидеть тебя. Я буду изводить себя догадками о том, как ты выглядел. Я проведу месяцы в прострации, глядя на фотографии трупов в активной стадии разложения. Я представлю тебя раздутым, с гниющей кожей и посеревшими глазами, с льющейся из тебя коричневой жижей. Я только через много лет пойму, что должен благодарить Майка за то, что не пустил меня.

Автобус Старлайна останавливается у ворот перед твоим домом. Я всхлипываю у мужа на руках, и толпа туристов подходит как раз вовремя, чтобы это сфотографировать. Майк уводит меня в машину и делает все, чтобы меня спрятать, но это не имеет значения. Они уже сделали по-настоящему яркие снимки. Мы пересаживаемся на заднее сиденье, где окна тонированы, и автобус уезжает. Теперь мы должны сделать несколько звонков. Как только мы позвоним 911, о случившимся моментально станет известно. TMZ прослушивает полицейскую волну, и, только учуяв запашок трагедии в звездных домах, атакуют мгновенно. Mac Miller объявит о смерти в полдень, TMZ сообщит в три часа. Даже быстрее, чем обычно. Туристы успеют растрезвонить о том, что видели нас с Майком уходящими с твоего крыльца, и что мы уже все знаем. Так что мы должны рассказать людям, которые любят тебя, пока они не узнали от этих стервятников. Майк это делает. Он умеет сообщать тяжелые новости. И он звонит твоей маме. Короткий диалог. Она, вероятно, не совсем понимает, но мы ничего не можем с этим поделать. И Майк звонит Биллу. И этот разговор… Он чудовищен, Ричи. Я уже принял Ксанакс, но не могу прекратить рыдать. Но Билл… Господи, он в таком шоке, что им приходится поместить его в палату на несколько часов. И я говорю, что мы должны позвонить Эдди. Можешь себе представить? Что бы там ни было, это необходимо. Но мы не звоним. У нас нет его номера, а твой телефон все еще в доме. Мы не можем туда вернуться. Поэтому опускаем это. И только тогда мы звоним в полицию.

Следующие недели проходят в фуге. Все знаменитости, которых ты терпеть не мог, пишут в Твиттер свои соболезнования. Ты на всех обложках. Твое лицо везде. Продажи твоих фильмов взлетели до небес. Мы стараемся сохранить хоть какую-то приватность, но пресса разбирает по косточкам последние месяцы твоей жизни.  
У тебя католические похороны. Мама — твоя ближайшая родственница, и когда она, наконец, осознает твою смерть, она настаивает на этом. Билл не является. Одра только начинает приходить в себя. Он должен будет сказать ей, что ребенок умер, и ты тоже. Можешь себе представить, каково это — проснуться в реанимации и узнать такие новости? Но Эдди приходит. Бев и Бен приходят с ним. В конце концов, когда полиция отдает нам твой телефон, Майк его приглашает. Но на похоронах я теряю самообладание. Я начинаю на него орать. Я ору на Майка. Ору на твою маму. Я обвиняю всех. Виню тебя. Я пытаюсь заставить их поднять крышку, чтобы накричать на тебя. Я виню всех, но больше виню себя.  
Но вот какое дело: это не разрушит наши жизни. Пройдет много времени, и мы это переживем. Я смирюсь с тем, что это была не наша вина. Мы все будем двигаться дальше. И Ричи, мы были лучшими друзьями двадцать лет, но я проведу большую часть жизни без тебя. Земля не остановится.

Ричи пытается заговорить, сказать _хоть что-то_ , но из горла раздается только бульканье. Он пытается снова.

— Ты сказал, все появляются в последнем акте… Что… Где…  
— Эдди? — Стэн заканчивает за него. Ричи чувствует собственный кивок будто бы откуда-то издалека. — Почему, Ричи? Каким образом один человек — которого ты знал всего несколько месяцев, которого ты встречал только раз — мог стать настолько, черт возьми, важным?  
— Я…  
Стэн вздыхает.  
— Думаю, теперь я понял. Он, весь такой в темных тенях и кожаных штанах, выбрал тебя из толпы, потому что подумал, что ты нуждался в ком-то, кто будет добр. То есть, серьезно, все это чересчур идеально. Он оказался единственным парнем во вселенной, который не знал, кто ты есть, и он подсел именно к тебе и попросил себя угостить. И потом, когда он бросил эту затею с грязным мартини и начал вести себя мило, он стал еще привлекательнее. Могут ли вообще на свете существовать такие прекрасно-безумные мальчики-эльфы? Кажется, ты встретил такого. Да. Он буквально взял тебя за руку и перевернул твою душную жизнь миллионера, глядя на тебя своими сумасшедшими глазищами, обезоружил обаянием. Смотри, он — свободный человек. А потом, когда ты очнулся, он стал вести себя равнодушно, чем только подлил масла в огонь. Все давали тебе то, чего ты хотел, но он не был заинтересован, даже узнав, кто ты такой. А потом — слушай внимательно, это лучшая часть — он заставил тебя захотеть измениться. Ничего себе, да? Никто из нас не мог. И не смог бы, я уверен. Видит Бог, я старался! Эдди был прекрасным парнем, которому в разговорах по телефону ты смог открыть свое сердце. Он создан, чтобы подарить тебе счастье. Для тебя он так и не перестал быть загадочным, и не важно, сколько всего он рассказывал о себе. И не важно, как ему больно. Ты еще не понял? Эдди нереален. Он — концепт.

У Ричи вырывается стон. Крик. Эхо.

— Видишь ли, твое тупое взъебанное сознание слишком долго томилось в Голливуде. Кажется, я видел кино с таким сюжетом. Все это: боль, страдание, поломанная личность актера… Не уникально. Ты понимаешь? Твоя печаль не делает тебя особенным. Пора бы перестать строить на этом свою личность. То есть, стоило перестать, — Стэн кладет руку Ричи на щеку. — Перед тем, как ты умрешь, мозговая активность повысится. Просто так, впустую. Вот как. Ты потрачен. Добро пожаловать на гребень волны, Ричард.

Зрение проясняется ровно настолько, чтобы Ричи смог увидеть, как все вокруг распадается. На звезды и линии и точки и символы гениталий и безумные глаза. Созвездия и шифры, влюбленные в мальчика. Влюбленные в концепт. Влюбленные в Эдди.

Когда Ричи просыпается в третий раз, вокруг темно, и он один. Он сбрасывает заблеванные простыни, сшибает бутылку Бейлиза и бежит в гостиную, к книжному шкафу. Тот никуда не делся. Но под ним нет никаких таблеток, ни следа. Ричи снова рвет, вероятно, остатками алкоголя.

А потом он исчезает.


	5. О необратимости

Ричи очень неудобно в кресле, которое вообще-то должно быть комфортным, под очень проницательным взглядом женщины, которая держит в руках очень пафосный планшет. Здесь все как-то чересчур «очень».

— Почему вы здесь? — спрашивает женщина.  
— Я видел сон, — отвечает Ричи.  
— Сон?  
— Да, сон. Он был настолько безумным, насколько это вообще возможно. Сначала моя подруга пыталась меня утопить, потом еще один друг насильно накормил лосьоном, и все в таком духе. Такие сны приводят к двум выводам: ты либо застрял в одной из новелл Стивена Кинга, либо тебе нужна экстренная помощь психотерапевта.  
— Ну, это действительно нечто.  
— Леди, вы не понимаете…  
— Не зовите меня леди.  
— Точно. Извините. Миссис? Мисс?  
— Доктор.

У Ричи вырывается «уфф». Почему-то казалось, что будет проще. Этим утром он забил в Гугл: нужен психотерапевт что я делаю кого я вижу помогите плз только ЛА регион. Он выбрал первого попавшегося врача из всех, готовых встретиться сегодня. Доктор Уилсон стала счастливым победителем. Он снова извиняется и треплет скрепку, которую нашел в кармане. Он убрал волосы в пучок на макушке двумя канцелярскими резинками и накрасил ногти черным маркером. Ричи планирует назвать свой лук «канцелярским шиком». Улыбка, адресованная доктору Уилсон, должна была выйти очаровательной, но на деле, кажется, получается сконфуженной.

— Почему вы здесь на самом деле? — спрашивает доктор Уилсон. — У меня достаточно опыта, чтобы не принять на веру, что вас привел в мой кабинет один только сон.  
— Разбираетесь, — говорит он.  
— Что еще происходит?  
Он рвано вдыхает. Тяжело выдыхает. Задумчиво мычит.  
— Ну, ох, в первую очередь, я очень знаменит, как вы уже поняли. Я работал с четырех лет. Я не могу выйти в люди неузнанным. Примерно пятеро сфотографировали меня на пороге вашего офиса, так что фотки, возможно, скоро появятся в Твиттере, или меня попытаются шантажировать. О! На самом деле, меня как раз недавно шантажировали, что меня и добило — это следует отметить. Что еще? Я начал юзать кокаин, когда мне было тринадцать, и употреблял еще кучу разных веществ целых десять лет подряд. Временами я напиваюсь. У меня хронический непреодолимый страх оказаться пустышкой. Я периодически впадаю в депрессию, сколько себя помню. А, я бисексуален, и у меня назойливые гомофобные мысли. Мы с мамой почти не общаемся. Мой папа погиб, когда я был маленьким. Я заставил своих друзей принять за меня ответственность на несколько месяцев, а вчера, думаю, я разрушил нашу дружбу. Я разрушил… И вот… И… — Ричи дышит. — Я пытался покончить с собой несколько лет назад и говорил любимым людям, что это была случайность. И прошлой ночью… Ну… Я не знаю. Я рассказал достаточно для начала?

— Постойте, — говорит доктор Уилсон. Она не успевает записывать. — Я предпочитаю проводить первые беседы как ознакомительные, а вы мне выдвинули целый список.  
— Дерьмово. Извините.  
— Не нужно извиняться.  
Ричи разгибает скрепку.  
— Я здесь из-за моего друга. Все, что я только что сказал, и есть причины, но на самом деле сегодня я пришел из-за него. Он четыре года хотел, чтобы я обратился за помощью, — Ричи трогает большим пальцем рану на губе. — Я всегда отказывался.  
— Почему передумали?  
— Из-за Эдди.  
— Кто такой Эдди?  
— Мне нужно, чтобы вы помогли мне это выяснить.

Доктор Уилсон что-то пишет в своем планшете. Ричи старается игнорировать зудящее чувство, что его анализируют. Она поднимает на него проницательный взгляд.

— Думаю, после всего, что вы мне рассказали, — говорит она, — будет лучше, если мы сразу перейдем к сути, чтобы я могла понять, кризис у вас или нет. Что случилось на днях?

И он рассказывает. Начинает с Эдди. Как они встретились, и как Ричи подумал на следующее утро, что Эдди сольет его прессе. Как они влюбились, будучи незнакомцами, и как все вокруг предупреждали его, что эти отношения — плохая идея. Как Билл советовал ему опасаться шантажа. Как Эдди преодолел себя, и как бурно они признались друг другу в любви. Как все могло бы хорошо получиться. Как Эдди собирался прилететь в ЛА… А потом он рассказывает ей о том, как проснулся и увидел несколько сообщений от миссис Деннинджер. Рассказывает о том, как решил, что его худшие страхи воплотились, и как он себя повел, не подумав. Он рассказывает ей, как сильно любит Эдди. Об ужасном голосовом, которое оставил. О том, как разрушил все.

Он рассказывает, как выяснил правду о мошенниках. О том, что сказала миссис Деннинджер. О том, как она принижала Эдди. Как она годами не позволяла Ричи заявить об ориентации. Как он сам себе этого не позволял. Об Адаме Сэндлере и сцене из того фильма. О моменте, когда миссис Деннинджер тыкала пальцем в фотографию Эдди и называла его «кем-то подобным» с таким едким отвращением, что Ричи стыдился Эдди и его макияжа и его кожаных штанов и его высокого голоса.  
Он рассказывает о Стэне и о том, как больно было слышать, что тот считает Ричи наркоманом. Рассказывает ей, что Стэн ненавидел Эдди с тех пор, как Ричи его встретил. Рассказывает ей, что, если Стэн не игнорировал существование Эдди, он звал его _таксистом_ или _маленьким другом_ , и даже не трудился смягчить резкий критический тон. Рассказывает, как все эти вещи наслаивались друг на друга в последние месяцы и мертвым грузом оседали у него под кожей. Рассказывает, что Стэн знает его лучше всех на свете, и что он всегда был рядом, и как сделал ужасно больно, когда назвал Эдди очередным симптомом. Рассказывает, как Стэн хотел отправить его на лечение. А потом — как сорвался. Как наговорил Стэну слов, которые, он знал, ранят друга сильнее всего. Как он толкнул Стэна. Как Стэн ударил.

Он рассказывает о том, как звонил Биллу. Как сказал ему, что тот _не может просто, блядь, свалить_. О том, как был переполнен гневом и чувством вины и страхом и ненавистью, и даже не притормозил, чтобы заметить, что у Билла экстренная ситуация. Рассказывает об Одре. О ребенке. О том, что от них до сих пор нет вестей. О том, что должен был поддержать друзей, но не поддержал.

Он рассказывает о возвращении в собственным дом. Об одиночестве. О крови на подбородке. О неконтролируемых слезах. О желании сунуть руку в измельчитель мусора. О желании умереть. Какой прекрасной казалась его смерть в тот момент. Какой кинематографичной. Рассказывает, как работал над собой. О книге. И о прогрессе, который похерил.

Он рассказывает о Майке, который пришел и позаботился о нем, хотя и знал, что именно Ричи наговорил. И рассказывает о том, что случилось дальше. О пьянке. О саморазрушении. О таблетках. Возможно.

Он рассказывает ей, как проснулся, напуганный и дезориентированный. И как утром нашел телефон под диваном, и о пятнадцати пропущенных.

— Я ему не перезвонил. Я ни с кем не поговорил, — завершает Ричи. — Стэн знать меня не хочет. Я не понимаю, должен ли дать Биллу время, или спросить, что происходит. И Эдди… Прошло больше двадцати четырех часов, доктор Уилсон. Я делаю все хуже и хуже, потому что не знаю, как все исправить. Я не знаю, смогу ли. Я просто… Ненавижу необратимость.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Только то, что я не могу вернуться назад.  
— Вернуться куда? — неправильный вопрос. Доктор Уилсон пробует снова. — Вернуться к чему?

К чему. К чему. К чему. _КЧему_. К прошлой ночи. К вчерашнему утру. К поездке в Нью-Йорк. К моменту, когда Билл расцеловал его в щеки. К тому, что положило начало разрушению их со Стэном дружбы. Назад к миссис Деннинджер. В момент, где решил бросить школу. К жвачке «Базука». К детству, когда у него был папа. Туда, где он был чистым, невинным, свежим и новым. Ричи Тозиер проталкивает себя сквозь время, натыкаясь на все поворотные моменты в жизни, которые изменили ее к лучшему или к худшему, и ему становится страшно, что нет никакой разницы. Все эти вещи сделали его самим собой и это ебаный стыд, _потому что он даже не знает, кто он такой_.

— Вернуться к чему? — Ричи невесело смеется. — К утробе.  
— Вы правда считаете всю свою жизнь ошибкой?  
— Я… Просто я ошибался так много. Так не только с дружбой, не только с Эдди, дело еще и в карьере, в счастье, в собственной индивидуальности. Моя жизнь вчера рухнула, из-за чего? Из-за шантажа? Из-за непонимания? Глубоко внутри я осознаю, что это неминуемо произошло бы, даже не получи я сообщения от миссис Деннинджер. Все должно было измениться. Билл переезжает в Вермонт. Терпение Стэна и Майка было уже на исходе. А Эдди… Должен был приехать в ЛА, я умолял его приехать, потому что знал, что он собирался со мной порвать. Я боюсь, что если он приедет, то узнает, какой я на самом деле, и все будет кончено. Но только теперь все это не имеет значения, потому что я все разрушил. Теперь понимаете? Страх, что все кончится, заставил меня разрушить все самому, потому что так должно быть легче. В этом случае Вселенная ничего не забрала у меня, потому что я забрал все сам. Во мне какая-то патология, доктор Уилсон. Какая-то огромная и ужасная часть меня требует саморазрушения. Все идет слишком хорошо? Так, дай-ка мне разрушить все хорошее до того, как все само полетит под откос. Это как «вы не можете меня уволить, я сам ухожу».

Доктор Уилсон некоторое время его изучает. Кивает на скрепку.  
— Могу я взглянуть? — спрашивает она. Ричи отдает ей. Требуется некоторое усилие, но она возвращает ей изначальную форму. Возвращает. — Что можно поправить из того, что вы считаете необратимым? Вы не можете переиграть все плохое, что случилось с вами, или что вы сделали другим, но я думаю, вы удивитесь, если поймете, как часто можно что-то исправить. Вы разогнули скрепку, а я согнула ее, и ничто не сможет изменить произошедшего. Но посмотрите, она снова может держать бумагу. Я думаю, что у вас очень жесткое представление о себе. Вы слишком много анализируете.

— Анализирую? Я? — Он стучит себе по голове. — Она же пластиковая, док.  
— Мы, люди, осознаем, когда поступаем плохо. Можем понять, почему мы так поступаем. А потом — изменить компульсивные механизмы, которые приводят нас к таким поступкам. Только тогда мы сможем стать лучше. Вы осознаете, что причиняете людям боль, и чувствуете себя виноватым. Это первый шаг. Вчера все случилось не из-за того, что вы упрямый или злой. Я вижу человека, который всей душой хочет измениться. Вижу человека, который хочет все исправить.  
Ричи качает головой.  
— Но я не знаю, могу ли.  
— И не узнаете, пока не попытаетесь. Вам нужно извиниться перед Стэном. Сделайте это. Нужно показать Биллу, что вы поддерживаете его так же, как он поддерживал вас. Так сделайте это. И вам нужно принять решение насчет Эдди.  
— Решение?  
— Я не могу сказать вам, кем он для вас является. Вспомните все, что вы мне сегодня рассказали, и скажите, что вы чувствуете к нему?  
— Я люблю его. Знаю, как это звучит. Знаю, мои друзья из-за этого переживали. Я знаю все это, но все равно его люблю. Я никогда никого не любил так, как его. Но мне страшно. А если я его идеализирую? А вдруг Стэн был прав, когда назвал его очередным симптомом?  
— Вы ждете моего благословения на романтические отношения с Эдди?  
— Отвечать вопросом на вопрос некрасиво.  
— Этим и занимаются психотерапевты.

Ричи задумчиво хмыкает. Он снова принялся разгибать скрепку, но одернул себя.

— Но больше всего, — говорит доктор Уилсон, — вам нужно наладить отношения с самим собой. Вы привыкли ждать катастрофы. Почему все вокруг кажется вам таким ненадежным? Совершенно нормально испытывать тревогу из-за перемен, но для вас они выглядят почти катастрофичными. Вы чрезмерно боитесь быть брошенным и преданным, но больше всего боитесь крушения. Я хочу понять, откуда вырос такой образ мышления. Вы можете рассказать о первом разрыве в отношениях?  
— С кем?  
— С первым, кто подвел вас. С человеком, который должен был заботиться о вас, но не сумел.  
— Я не могу разобраться в своем отношении к матери. Оно плохое и хорошее одновременно. Черное и белое. Как помехи на экране.  
— Дело не в вашей матери.  
— Тогда в ком?  
— Давайте поговорим о вашем отце?

Вернувшись домой, Ричи покупает билет в Нью-Йорк. Ему нужно уехать. Ему нужно все исправить с Эдди. Все исправить с самим собой.

И это значит, что ему нужно начать с того, чего ему делать совсем не хочется.  
Например, позвонить матери.

Она берет трубку, как раз когда он испугался и собирался прервать вызов.  
— Ричи? Солнышко? — Ее голос звучит… Как же он звучит? Заботливо? Холодно? Ричи не понимает. Он не врал, когда рассказывал доктору Уилсон о матери. Всякий раз, выходя с ней на контакт, Ричи будто застревает дебрях амбивалентности. Помехи на экране — верное определение. Черное и белое. Не серое. Никогда. — Ричи, ты там?  
— Я здесь, — язык не позволяет мозгу подумать и сдать назад.  
— Почему ты звонишь?  
— У сына обязательно должна быть причина для звонка маме?  
— Если этот сын — ты, то да. Ты не звонил мне с прошлого Рождества, и я знаю, что сделал ты это из-за Стэнли.  
Он парирует:  
— Ты мне вообще не звонишь.

Мэгги долго молчит, достаточно долго, чтобы Ричи полез проверять, не прервалась ли связь. Но и не торопит ее, и они висят в напряженной тишине.

— Я не думала, что ты захочешь со мной разговаривать, — наконец, говорит она. — Я сомневалась даже, возьмешь ли ты трубку. Ты взял бы?  
— Я не знаю.

Она снова молчит. Она владеет умением подбирать слова, которое Ричи не унаследовал.

— Я рада, что ты позвонил. Приятно слышать твой голос. Я люблю тебя.  
Ричи шмыгает. Он даже не заметил, что сдерживает слезы.  
— Ричи, дорогой, что не так? Ты плачешь?  
— Нет, — выдыхает он, — нет, я в порядке.  
— Ричи, ты можешь поплакать. Знай, это нормально. Не прячь это от меня. Я люблю тебя, сынок. Надеюсь, ты это знаешь, — в ее голосе сквозит что-то — смятение или страх. Они и правда не звонят друг другу, все случилось совершенно неожиданно, и он вот-вот разрыдается. Этого более чем достаточно для беспокойства. — Что случилось?  
— Я… Я, ох, у меня есть причина. Мне нужно спросить тебя кое о чем.  
— О чем?  
— Папа любил меня?  
— Ричи…  
— До того, как он умер… он любил меня, так? Пожалуйста, просто скажи мне, что он любил меня, а я любил его. Я знаю, что тебе больно о нем говорить, мам, но мне очень нужно. Мне нужно… Мне нужно понять. Не игнорируй эту тему.  
— Не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.  
— Нет, понимаешь! Ты никогда не говорила о нем, когда я рос, даже если я пытался, ты меняла тему. Я даже не знаю, как он умер, он как будто был, и вот его не стало. Ты сказала мне, что это произошло случайно, но мам, я даже не знаю, что это означает, — это полу-правда. Ему страшно подумать, что это означает. Он боится понять, наконец, что кроется под кодом «случайность». Ему страшно, и поэтому осознание отняло у него так много времени. Когда доктор Уилсон спросила его об отце, ему было не о чем сказать и нечего обсудить. Он смотрит на одну из оставшихся страниц своей книги. Отрицание реальности приводит к боли, и боль — к страданиям. — Как папа умер?

— Это вышло случайно.  
— Просто скажи это, мам.

— Твой папа любил тебя, Ричи. Он так сильно тебя любил, — она тихо всхлипывает, а может, это смешок. — Он мог проработать весь день и вернуться домой вымотанным, но, только увидев, как ты ждешь его у окна, мгновенно преображался. Он сажал тебя на колени и читал тебе книги часами после работы. Ты любил, когда он тебе читал. Он изображал голоса персонажей, и ты просто захлебывался от смеха и хлопал в ладошки. Я никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то так сильно любил своего отца.

Но в твоем отце жила печаль, и она временами брала над ним верх. Даже когда мы только встречались, она днями, даже неделями мучила его. Он так хорошо ее прятал, что я сперва ее не замечала. В эти периоды он не переставал водить меня на свидания, ходил на работу, но в нем как будто что-то исчезало, будто кто-то выключал огонек в глазах. Но он всегда возвращался. Я думала, что печаль покинет его навсегда, когда мы поженимся, и да, ненадолго его отпустило, но потом она вернулась, и со временем все становилось хуже. Иногда он был подавлен месяцами. Я так сильно его любила, но из-за неспособности помочь ему я чувствовала безысходность. И он чувствовал безысходность. Он говорил: _у меня есть ты, есть работа, есть деньги, есть все, чего я хотел, но я просто не могу заставить свою голову работать нормально_. И потом, когда родился ты, я думала, что все это пройдет. Я молилась, чтобы прошло. И первые два года твоей жизни оно не возвращалось. Но немного позже твоего третьего дня рождения оно снова стало его одолевать.

И все стало плохо, как никогда раньше. Сначала появился гнев. Он орал на официантов, если они приносили неправильный заказ. Он мог бросить клавиатуру в монитор, если компьютер зависал. Он постоянно орал по телефону. Было трудно находиться с ним рядом, когда он становился таким. И хуже всего, я боялась, что ты впитаешь весь его гнев. Я не хотела, чтобы ты думал, что это нормально — вести себя вот так. Он был так зол все время, и было все сложнее любить его. Он стал грубить своим партнерам на работе и рушить все свои отношения. Люди недоумевали, почему я остаюсь рядом с ним. И всякий раз, когда ты падал и обдирал коленку, или стукался обо что-то и набивал шишку, люди думали, что это твой папа с тобой сделал. Но, Ричи, я клянусь Богом, он ни разу в жизни и пальцем тебя не тронул.

Я застала его плачущим, когда он думал, что я не слышу, и это ранило меня больше всего остального. Он не хотел, чтобы я видела его слезы. Раньше, когда мы только начали встречаться, он относился к этому проще, но чем дольше печаль одолевала его, тем стыднее она для него становилась. Я думаю, именно поэтому он был так зол. Он больше не мог это выносить. Я боялась за него. Видеть, как он сам себя выжигает… Я просто потерялась. Я попросила Отца Фишера поговорить с ним, но стало только еще хуже. Не думала, что когда-нибудь станет лучше.

Но стало. Это случилось как-то в один момент. Он перестал принимать лекарства от давления и сказал, что именно таблетки делали его раздражительным. Я сказала, что это плохая идея, и что они не могли быть причиной, но он уверял, что все нормально, и что взял рецепт на всякий случай, если таблетки вдруг понадобятся позже. И очень скоро я забыла об этом, потому что он как будто воспрянул. Через несколько месяцев после этого он взял отгулы на работе, и мы поехали на отдых, только мы втроем. Как будто наш старый Уэнт вернулся, потому что печальный мужчина, которого мы знали, им не был. Твой папа был добрейшим, самым веселым, самым искренним человеком из всех, кого я когда-либо знала, и за все это время я почти забыла, что он может быть таким.

Мы на неделю взяли в аренду маленький домик у океана, и все было просто идеально. Он просыпался в девять или в десять часов и водил тебя на пляж. Я сидела на песке и читала, или загорала, или просто смотрела, как вы играете. Он показывал тебе, как строить замки из песка, или носил тебя в воду. Я всегда нервничала, когда он так делал, но он никогда не отпускал тебя, даже на секунду. Через несколько часов мы возвращались в дом, и он стряхивал песок с твоих ног и купал тебя в ванне. Мы некоторое время отдыхали во дворике, но потом обязательно возвращались на пляж, чтобы полюбоваться закатом. Потом он готовил нам ужин и укладывал тебя спать. Наши с ним отношения тоже преобразились. Мы могли не спать до самого рассвета, и он обнимал меня и говорил, как сильно он меня любит. И если ты просыпался до утра, как часто бывало, он укладывал тебя снова. Все, что он делал, было прекрасно. Раньше он все время жил в ужасном стрессе, так что это был первый раз, когда он получил возможность быть таким папой, каким он всегда мечтал. Так он мне сказал. Ты был так счастлив. Ты бегал за ним по дому и старался копировать его походку. Ты был еще маленьким, но вы уже научился дурачиться. Вы были просто невероятно похожи. Мы встретили там твой четвертый день рожденья. И было невыносимо мило, когда ты попросил в подарок, чтобы мы переехали туда насовсем. Я втайне тоже этого желала, пусть и знала, что не получится. Но разве можно меня винить? Это была лучшая неделя в моей жизни. И потом мы вернулись домой и…

— И что, мам? Что он сделал?  
— Он сказал мне, что собирается встретиться с кем-то из коллег, выпить и поговорить о делах, которые пропустил, пока мы были на отдыхе. Сказал мне, чтобы мы шли спать без него, и что вернется поздно. Он сказал, что просто побудет в баре.  
— Но в бар не пошел.

— Нет. Твой папа снял себе номер в отеле, написал записку о том, как сильно любит нас обоих и просит прощения, а потом проглотил примерно сто таблеток от давления. Он перестал принимать их не из-за того, что они делали его раздражительным. Он перестал, чтобы накопить их. Он планировал свою смерть все это время. Все время, пока играл с тобой на пляже, пока обнимал меня по ночам — он точно знал, что сделает, когда мы вернемся домой. Он смотрел мне в глаза и говорил, как сильно он меня любит и как жалеет о том, каким был весь год и как собирается все наладить, и он _знал_.

— Почему ты мне не рассказывала? — говорит Ричи высоким, срывающимся голосом. Крупные, тяжелые и уродливые слезы текут по его щекам, и он дает им волю.  
— Как сказать маленькому мальчику, что его папочка убил себя?

Тишина сейчас тяжелее, чем когда-либо. Ричи много хотел бы сказать своей матери. Ему хочется высказаться. Дать ей знать, что еще хуже, чем потерять отца — ничего не знать о его смерти. Дать ей знать, что всю жизнь он провел в поисках не только отца, но и матери. Дать знать: если бы она только сказала ему, возможно, он не ощущал бы такой внутренней пустоты. А потом он осознает, что хочет высказать все это своей матери не затем, чтобы почувствовать облегчение. Ему хочется ранить ее. Так что из всего, что он мог бы сказать, он выбирает:  
— Я люблю тебя, мам, — натянуто, но искренне. Он любит ее, он обижен на нее. Черное и белое. Раны, конечно, никуда не делись, но сейчас, впервые, Ричи может разглядеть светлую территорию. Видит перспективу.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Ричи, — говорит Мэгги. — С тобой все будет в порядке?  
— Ага, мам. — Он утирает слезы. — Да, я буду в порядке. Я, кхм, наломал дров вчера, но собираюсь все поправить. Я уеду из Калифорнии на какое-то время, может быть, надолго. У меня дела в Нью-Йорке.  
— Хорошо. — Пауза. — И еще, Ричи, прости меня, ладно? Я жалею о многих вещах. Я могла бы стараться больше.  
— Я… Все нормально, мам. Ты сделала, что могла. — Тишина. — Ничего, если я позвоню тебе на следующей неделе? Возможно, мы могли бы созваниваться регулярно, просто поговорить.  
— Да, — говорит она. — Я была бы рада.  
— Хорошо. Тогда поговорим. Пока, мам.  
— До свиданья, Ричи.

Ричи отключается и надолго замирает на месте. И он дышит. Позволяет себе существовать. Он себя отпускает.

Ричи отменяет стрижку. Решает, что длинные волосы ему нравятся, и что не будет ничего менять. Решает, что не будет сниматься в рекламе БМВ, ведь ни один уважающий себя обладатель Оскара не станет сниматься в рекламе автомобилей, черт бы их побрал. Решает, что не станет платить шантажистам. То есть, он платит им всего за одну единственную фотографию. Последнюю. Ему наплевать, если остальные всплывут, наплевать, если его имя со словом «кокаин» в одном предложении назавтра окажется в тренде в Твиттере. Но он не хочет, чтобы имя Эдди полоскалось в этой грязи. Так что эта последняя фотография попадает под замок с ключом в 50 000 долларов. Он экономит 250 кусков, хотя, как-то вообще поебать.

Он делает уборку. Конечно же, он моет унитаз средством по уходу за бытовой техникой и протирает Виндексом гранитный пол. А потом нечаянно миксует хлорку с аммиаком, после чего ему приходится распахнуть все окна и выйти из дома, но он все-таки справляется. Он по страницам собирает все, что осталось от книги, и выбрасывает остальное. Впервые запускает стиральную машинку, чтобы отстирать рвоту с простыней.

А еще он изучает финансовую документацию. Большую часть не понимает, но убеждается, что Стэн был прав, и он богаче, чем заявлял Forbes. Намного богаче. И тут же начинает тратить. Он делает несколько заказов, разговаривает с парой человек, прощупывает почву. У него есть план.

Итак, он пакует вещи. Рубашки. Брюки. Свой Оскар, на этот раз — расколотый натрое. Теперь он понял. Голливуд — то еще дерьмо. «Я в порядке» — брехня. Брехня на золотом блюдечке. Награды — дерьмо.

Но это его дерьмо.

Он сможет забрать остальные вещи позже. Да ебаный свет, он может купить все необходимое в Нью-Йорке. Сейчас пять часов дня, его рейс в три утра. Но сначала ему нужно кое-куда сходить. И только он успевает загрузить чемодан в багажник, звонит телефон.

Это Билл.

— Алло? — говорит Ричи. Тупо. Недостаточно. Но это все, что он смог выдать.  
— Ричи.  
— Он самый.  
— У Одры родился ре-ребенок.  
— Это… это…  
— Это произошло, пока я летел. Я… Боже, я все п-пропустил, Ричи.  
— Билл, ты прибыл туда так быстро, как только смог.  
— Тяжелый был полет. Они сделали кесарево. Сказали, это спасло Одре жизнь. Что-то не так с плацентой… Прости, я такой разобранный сейчас.  
— Это нормально, Билл. Все нормально. Что случилось?  
— Они, ох, они провели кесарево, и мама Одры сказала, что они сразу же поместили ребенка в пластиковый мешок.  
— О Боже… Билл…  
— Он сохраняет тепло. Они помещают таких маленьких детей в пластик, чтобы тело могло сохранять тепло.

Ричи ничего не может с собой поделать — смеется, красиво и с облегчением.

— Пластиковый мешок, — он задыхается. — Какой пиздец.  
— Они забрали ее, интубировали и поместили в инкубатор, чтобы оградить от вирусов. Мы пока даже не можем потрогать ее, но она жива.  
— Она? — спрашивает Ричи, задержав дыхание.  
— Моя дочь. Мэдисон Денбро-Филлипс.  
— Твоя дочь. Охуеть. Охуеть! Ты, черт тебя возьми, отец! У этого ребенка огонь в крови! Эта девчонка нагнет весь мир! Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь. Она охрененно сильная.

— Слушай, Ричи, мы пока еще н-н-ни в чем не уверены. По прогнозам врачей, возможность, что она выживет, равна 70-ти процентам. Они говорят, очень большая цифра для такого маленького ребенка, но Господи, э-э-это не обнадеживает, понимаешь? Все, что они сказали, может не п-получиться… Инфекции, внутренние разрывы, разрывы кровеносных сосудов в мозге… Это… это страшно. Врачи говорят, что она останется на интенсивной терапии на несколько месяцев, по крайней мере, до срока, когда она должна была родиться. И Боже, ИТ — это жестко. Мы с Одрой были рядом, сколько нам разрешили, но среда там тяжелая.

Ричи разглядывает пассажирский талон на своем чемодане. Он сомневается. А потом спрашивает:  
— Хочешь, я приеду вас поддержать?  
— Нет. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Мы хотим, чтобы вы все вместе приехали познакомиться с ней потом. На всякий случай… Пока просто н-на всякий случай: сможешь приехать на следующей неделе?  
— Конечно, Билл. Конечно, приеду.  
— Спасибо, Ричи.  
— И, Билл, я хочу попросить у тебя прощения за то, что сказал прошлой ночью.  
— О чем ты?  
— Даже не разобравшись, я разозлился на тебя за то, что ты собрался уехать, не предупредив меня.  
— Это… Я даже не понял, что ты злился.  
— Я тебе нагрубил.  
— Я не заметил.  
— И вот поэтому мне жаль. Это не уникальный случай. Я часто себя так веду. Я бываю редким мудаком, но обещаю, что стану лучше. Это Извинительный тур Ричи Тозиера, и у тебя билеты в первый ряд. Поздравляю.

— Что ж, твои извинения приняты, — Билл смеется, Боже благослови. — У меня ощущение, что сейчас мне нельзя смеяться.  
— Все будет в порядке, Билл. Постарайся не зацикливаться на том, что все может пойти плохо. Когда Эдди родился, доктора не думали, что он выживет. Они посоветовали родителям готовиться к худшему. Он был действительно недоразвитым, когда родился. Недоношенным. Он весил всего полтора кило и пятьдесят три грамма.  
— Ты знаешь его вес при рождении? До грамма?  
— Конечно, знаю. Я знаю о нем много всего.  
— А теперь у Эдди есть проблемы со здоровьем? Я знаю… Я знаю, что у недоношенных детей могут быть хронические проблемы. Доктора и об этом нас предупредили.  
— Нет, — говорит Ричи с какой-то особенной гордостью. Эдди Каспбрак не болен. _Эдди Каспбрак не болен_. Иногда поздней ночью Ричи повторял это Эдди по телефону. Напоминание. — Он здоров. Здоровее меня. Он медленно рос и всегда был самым низким из ровесников, и невысоким вырос, но это, черт побери, восхитительно.

— Знаешь, — говорит Билл, я только что осознал, что так и не дал тебе совет.  
— О чем ты?  
— Пару месяцев назад, когда мы с тобой были у меня дома одни, перед тем, как я рассказал тебе о беременности, ты попросил у меня совета и сказал, что Эдди странно себя ведет. Я так тебе и не посоветовал.  
— Мне бы, пожалуй, пригодилось. Я сильно напортачил с Эдди.  
— Что случилось?  
— Я… Долгая история. Я не хочу сейчас разговаривать о себе и своих проблемах, пока у тебя там такое происходит, время неподходящее.  
— Все в порядке, Ричи. Мне нужно отвлечься от всего ненадолго. И я бы сказал тебе, будь это не вовремя, ты меня знаешь. Я никогда особо не боялся указать тебе на твое дерьмо. Что случилось?  
— Хренотень.  
— Чего, кто вообще говорит «хренотень»?  
— Тот, кто хочет сменить тему, но не знает, как сделать это аккуратно, то есть — я. Слушай, я наделал ошибок. Возникло просто чудовищное непонимание, я надумал себе кое-чего и оставил ему ужасное голосовое сообщение. Я собираюсь все исправить.  
— Поедешь в Нью-Йорк?  
— Хочу извиниться лично, но эта причина не единственная.  
— О чем ты говоришь? Ты получил роль?  
— Нет, не роль.  
— Что тогда?  
— Это секрет.  
— Да еб твою за ногу, почему?  
— Потому что не хочу, чтоб ты пытался меня отговорить.  
— Вот это обнадежил.  
— Все, что тебе нужно знать — я буду в Нью-Йорке какое-то время. Я расскажу вам с Одрой подробности через пару месяцев, когда вы трое обустроитесь в новом доме.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Уверен. И удобно, что я буду жить поближе к вам. Дядюшка Ричи будет находиться в трехчасовой доступности, если вдруг понадобится нянечка.  
— Крестный.  
— Что?  
— Мы хотели, чтобы ты стал для Мэдисон не просто дядей. Собирались предложить тебе ближе к дате рождения, но вот как получилось. Ты будешь ее крестным?  
— Я? Вы уверены, что не хотите кого-нибудь… Не знаю…  
— Мы хотим, чтоб это был человек, которого мы любим, кому доверяем. Хотим, чтобы он был умным и чутким. Хотим, чтобы ее крестный мог помочь Мэдисон пройти через трудности, потому что сам переживал их долгое время. Мы обдумали это, Ричи. И хотим, чтобы это был ты. Ты согласен?  
— Да, я согласен. Охренеть. Ты серьезно?  
— Конечно.  
— Значит, что бы там ни было, ты можешь на меня рассчитывать, Дедбро. (Dad — папа, анг.)  
— Чего?  
— Ну знаешь, твоя фамилия Денбро, и теперь ты папа. В голове это прозвучало гораздо круче.  
— Это теперь только так ты и будешь меня называть, да?  
— Ты так хорошо меня знаешь.  
— Ладно, Ричи. Я должен идти, но позволь мне все-таки дать тебе небольшой совет, окей? Позволь мне почувствовать себя мудрым.  
— Окей, Дедбро. Жги.

— Если ты любишь Эдди, полюби его _настоящего_. Некоторые влюбляются в отражения. Не в самих людей, а в то ощущение, которое они дарят. До встречи с Одрой я долго встречался со своим агентом. Благодаря ей я чувствовал себя умным. Значимым. В конце концов я осознал, что любовь, которую я чувствовал к ней, на самом деле была самодовольством. Отношения развалились, потому что я брал больше, чем давал. Но я получил урок. Одра помогла мне полюбить самого себя, но и я помог ей в том же. Любовь — это партнерство. Думаю, многие об этом знают, но знание приходит с опытом. Одра помогла мне измениться к лучшему, но не сглаживала при этом мои недостатки, и сама она стала меняться к лучшему не из-за того, что я помог ей завязать. Мы поддерживали друг друга, пока каждый из нас работал над собой. Любимый человек должен показать тебе, кто ты есть. И ты должен сделать то же в ответ.** Ты понимаешь?  
Ричи молчит минуту. Дает себе время подумать. Уложить в голове.  
— Да, — отвечает он. — Я понимаю.

Машины Стэна нет на подъездной дорожке. Видимо, стоит в гараже. А где же еще. Стэн печется обо всем, и винтажный Мерседес не исключение. На ночь он ставит его в гараж и заботливо накрывает ее тентом. Но сейчас только шесть, слишком рано, чтобы загонять его в гараж. Ему нравится ее демонстрировать, и все это знает, пусть он и старается этого не показывать. Вернувшись домой с работы, он паркуется рядом с машиной Майка и оставляет свой седан греться в лучах заходящего солнца, пока совсем не стемнеет. Но явно не сегодня. Ричи заезжает туда, где должен был стоять автомобиль Стэна.

Он выходит из машины и стучит в дверь, выжидает несколько секунд и стучит опять. И думает уже, что, может быть, Стэн с Майком уехали поужинать. Но Майк открывает прежде, чем Ричи решает вернуться к своей машине.

— Почему ты здесь? — спрашивает Майк. В его голосе нет злости, как таковой, но слышится усталость.  
— Ты еще не слышал? Это Извинительный тур Ричи Тозиера, — Майк не смеется. Ричи нервно переминается. — Ну так, хм, где же Седэнли?  
— Где что?  
— Ну, седан Стэнли. Седэнли. В голове звучало лучше. Кажется, я начинаю соъединять слова, когда нервничаю. Наверное, в этом все дело? Да, должно быть, в этом.  
— Стэн в храме.  
У Ричи вырывается смешок.  
— Он не ходит в храм. Стэнни, может, и еврей, но не самый правильный. В последний раз он был в храме, еще когда жил с родителями.  
— Ошибаешься. Стэн ходит не часто, но много раз бывал с тех пор, как мы поженились. Ходит, когда есть о чем помолиться.

Сама мысль о том, что Стэн может молиться, кажется Ричи странной. Вскоре после Бар-мицвы Стэн признал себя не настолько религиозным, как хотелось его родителям. Он назвал себя скептиком, но Ричи всегда считал, что это не совсем так. Когда Стэн заявил родителям, его отец вышел из дома, сел в машину и уехал покататься, чтобы успокоиться, а его мать вздохнула и согласилась, ведь «сомневаться — естественно для человека». Конечно, Стэн до сих пор соблюдает культурные традиции, но молиться? Ричи слегка шокирован и немножко ранен фактом, что не был в курсе. Он внезапно осознает, что Майк, должно быть, знает о Стэне много такого, что Ричи не известно. Так же, как Ричи знает много такого об Эдди, что не известно Стэну. Когда-то они со Стэном были близки и знали друг друга лучше остальных. Ричи не понимает, как относиться к тому, что этого больше нет.

— Могу я… Можно мне его подождать?  
— Ричи, я не уверен, что это хорошая идея.  
— Правильно. Да. Необходимо побыть порознь и все такое прочее. Извини. Я не должен был приезжать. Я просто… Можешь сказать ему, что я приходил? Мне кое-что нужно ему сказать. Я должен извиниться.

 _Я не хочу делать это по телефону_ , почти вырывается у него.

Майк смотрит на него усталым, тяжелым взглядом. Но смягчается.  
— Ну давай, Ричи. Но если он не готов разговаривать, ты уйдешь и не будешь спорить, окей?  
— Окей.

Майк ведет его в гостиную. Ричи садится и нервно сжимает пальцы. Неловко. Невыносимая ситуация.

— Я, ох, хочу попросить прощения и у тебя тоже, Майк, — говорит Ричи. — Я не должен был просить остаться у меня дома прошлой ночью. Что бы там ни было, ты был прав. Со мной все в порядке.

Он не упоминает о случившемся после ухода Майка. И Стэну наверняка не расскажет тоже. Он собирается тренировать новое умение держать дистанцию. Потеря ли это близости? Или, наоборот, способствует ее сохранности?

— Все нормально, Ричи. Я не держу на тебя зла.  
А разве не должен? — хочется спросить Ричи.  
— Спасибо, Майк, — говорит он вместо этого. — Спасибо за то, что ты мой друг.  
Майк улыбается. Он хлопает Ричи по спине.  
— Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? — предлагает он.  
— Воды, пожалуйста.  
— Только воды? Я выпил бы пива.  
— Я не буду. Собираюсь завязать с выпивкой на какое-то время.

Майк смотрит на него с забавным выражением и ничего не отвечает.  
Стоит ему выйти из комнаты, в дом входит Стэн.

— Зачем ты здесь? — спрашивает он. Его тон и выражение лица одинаково нечитаемы. Один из множества его талантов. Он мастерские умеет играть покерфейс. У Ричи ощущение, что именно это он сейчас и делает.  
— Это Извинительный Тур Ричи Тозиера, — говорит Ричи. Стэн тоже не смеется. — Послушай, Стэн, не сердись на Майка за то, что впустил.  
— Я не сержусь на Майка. Я сержусь на тебя.  
— Точно. Хорошо!  
Майк возвращается с напитками. Прочищает горло.  
— Ричи хочет поговорить, — сообщает он. — Если ты не хочешь, он обещал, что молча уйдет.  
— На самом деле, ты сказал — не будешь спорить, — Майк шлет Ричи колючий взгляд. — Я уйду, если пожелаешь, — тихо добавляет он.

Стэн оборачивается. Подходит к Майку и шепчет ему на ухо. Майк целует его. Потом оставляет напитки, берет ключи от машины и уходит.

Стэн садится рядом с Ричи, но не смотрит в его сторону. Аккуратно вынимает из волос невидимки и кладет их вместе с кипой на кофейный столик. Странно видеть Стэна в кипе. Каким-то образом он кажется в ней моложе. Как в юности. Ричи вспоминает стряпню Андреа Урис и спальню Стэна, где много раз ночевал, иногда фантазируя о том, что является частью их семьи, и на некоторое время переставая быть собой. В последний раз Стэн надевал кипу на свадьбу. То есть, это был последний раз, когда Ричи видел Стэна в кипе.

— Ну так, хм, ты был в храме? — говорит Ричи, не зная, как себя вести. — Я не знал, что ты снова стал верующим.  
Стэн вздыхает.  
— Не уверен, верую или нет, но у Билла с Одрой сейчас тяжелая, страшная ситуация, и я ничем не могу им помочь. Молитва помогает мне справляться.  
— Послушай, Стэн, мне нужно извиниться перед тобой. Чтобы ты знал, как мне жаль…  
— Двадцатого апреля две тысячи десятого года, — перебивает Стэн.  
— Что?  
— День, когда я тебя разлюбил.  
— Стэн…  
— Ричи, можешь просто дать мне сказать?  
— Окей. Извини.  
— Несколькими месяцами ранее я признался тебе в своих чувствах, и ты меня отверг. И ты сделал это очень мягко, Ричи. Ты помнишь?

Ричи не уверен, должен ли отвечать, поэтому просто кивает.

— Я ни разу не видел тебя таким тактичным, — продолжает Стэн. — Ты не жестокий человек, Ричи, но и милым назвать тебя сложно, особенно в те времена. Но, когда я признался тебе, ты не стал смеяться и не обратил все в шутку, как всегда поступаешь в подобных ситуациях. Я сказал тебе, как глупо себя чувствую, и ты ответил мне, что все нормально, и это не изменит наши отношения. Назвал себя тем еще гадом и пообещал, что когда-нибудь я найду человека, который будет любить меня так, как я того заслуживаю. Но тогда я тебе не поверил. Ричи, Господи, хотел бы я сказать, что перестал испытывать к тебе чувства прямо в тот самый момент, но ты был таким _милым_. И я влюбился в тебя еще сильнее.

— Что… — Ричи умолкает, не зная, как сформулировать.  
— Что изменилось? — спрашивает Стэн.  
Ричи кивает.  
— Я не помню ничего плохого в тот день, двадцатого апреля, восемь лет назад, — говорит он. — Я вообще не помню ничего о том дне. Черт, кажется, я вообще не запомнил ту весну.

Ему хочется рассмеяться. Он не смеется. Хочет быть тактичным. Пытается.

— Я знаю, что не помнишь, Ричи, — отвечает Стэн. — Ты был почти в ноль. Тебе недавно исполнилось семнадцать, и ты проводил в клубах каждую ночь. И почему нет? Люди позволяли тебе все, чего ты хотел. Ты тусовался с тринадцати лет, черт побери. Но понятия не имею, почему именно в 2010 было хуже всего. Может, потому что ты приближался к совершеннолетию и разорвал контракт с первым агентом. Или, может, тебя будоражили мысли, что ты близок к «Высшей лиге»… или ты просто потерялся. Глядя на тебя тогда, я начал забывать, когда у тебя в последний раз были нормального размера зрачки. Хотя, ты и не проводил со мной много времени. У тебя тогда было другое, блядское окружение. Боже, как же я ненавидел, когда ты говорил это слово, «окружение», будто ты рок-звезда. И вел себя соответствующе. Ты спускал все свои деньги так, как могут только знаменитые детки. Люди из _окружения_ хотели только твоих денег, твоей славы и забраться к тебе в штаны. Просто, блядь, чудо, что никто не забеременел. Просто, блядь, чудо, что ты не умер.

Ричи почти не думал о тех днях. Он вообще их не помнит.

— Я не видел тебя целый месяц. Ты позвонил мне в три часа утра и сказал, что ты стоишь перед «Виски и гоу-гоу», и что тебя нужно забрать. По телефону ты звучал истерично, но я не мог понять, плачешь ты или смеешься. Ты, скорее всего, и сам не понимал. Я приехал через пятнадцать минут. Все твои друзья уехали, парковка была пуста, и там никого не было, кроме вас двоих — тебя и женщины, которой было лет под сорок, а может, больше. Вы что-то курили. Я понятия не имею, что, но точно не траву. Но было похоже на крэк. Думаю, вы курили крэк, Ричи. Я вышел из машины, схватил тебя, и ты выронил трубку. Женщина начала смеяться, а ты говорил о том, как сильно ты любишь ее, и как вы двое поженитесь. Ты выглядел совсем поехавшим, и даже не помнил, что звонил мне.

Я посадил тебя в машину, пристегнул ремнем, а ты кричал что-то той женщине в окно, и она просто смеялась над тобой все это время. Когда мы, наконец, поехали, ты вынул мой альбом с дисками, в котором вечно было полно твоих долбанных CD. Ты поставил «Led Zeppelin II» и велел мне кататься туда-сюда по Сансет Стрип до тех пор, пока альбом не кончился. Я так и делал. Я просто не знал, что еще мне делать. Я просто не знал, куда тебя можно отвезти. Ты тогда уже жил один, и не разрешил мне отвезти тебя домой к матери. Я думал отвезти тебя к своим родителям, но ты в курсе, какой строгий у меня отец, и он вряд ли позволил бы тебе войти в таком состоянии. Я понятия, блядь, не имел, как поступить. Так что я просто вел, пока играл этот тупой альбом. Ты опустил стекло, вытянул ноги наружу и начал подпевать, хотя, по правде, это было больше похоже на ор, чем на пение. Когда началась «What Is And What Should Never Be», ты вернул ноги в салон и высунул наружу голову. Ты стал дергать за ремень, и, отстегнув его, высунулся из окна почти наполовину. Я велел тебе влезть обратно, но ты начал вопить и требовать ехать быстрее. Я пытался найти место, где можно остановиться, но вокруг стояли машины, и гребаный Роберт Плант орал так громко, что мыслей не было слышно, но я знал, что ты вот-вот вывалишься из машины, планировал ты это или нет. Так что я зафиксировал руль крепко, как только мог, и отвлекся от дороги на несколько секунд, схватил тебя за волосы и втащил обратно. Я выключил музыку и отвез нас к каньону.

Когда мы подъехали, тебя уже начало отпускать. Я думал, ты выйдешь из себя, когда поймешь, что нечем догнаться, но ты просто замер в кресле, уставившись в приборную панель. Веселье, наконец, закончилось, и глаза твои стали грустными и пустыми. Ты снял очки и вышел из машины. Я метнулся за тобой, но ты не собирался уходить. Ты начал содрогаться всем телом, жутко трястись, и я испугался, что у тебя конвульсии.

Я не мог поверить, что это ты, Ричи. Ты нырял все глубже и глубже в дерьмо, но Боже… То есть, я был твоим лучшим другом. Ты был мальчишкой в дурацких очках, с глупыми шутками. Милым парнем, который так понимающе отнесся, когда я признался ему в любви. И ты был… Не знаю, Ричи. Ты был грязным. Ты был потаскан, отвратителен и пуст.

Я, как мог, оттер тебя салфетками, которые нашлись у меня в бардачке, и отвез тебя к себе в общежитие. Отправил под холодный душ, вымыл грязь из твоих волос и вытер тебя полотенцем, потому что сам ты еле двигался. В ту ночь моего соседа не было в комнате, поэтому я уложил тебя в его постель. Ты все еще был на отходах и начал болтать о том, как тебе страшно и грустно. И тогда я держал тебя на руках и клялся, клялся, что как бы плохо тебе ни было, как бы ты ни был удолбан, насколько бы сильно ты ни облажался, я всегда тебе помогу. Я сказал, что тебе нужно только позвонить мне и попросить забрать. Я всегда буду любить тебя, Ричи, но я перестал быть влюбленным той ночью.

Следующим утром мы позавтракали, и я отвез тебя домой, и все это время ты вел себя более чем нормально. Это сбивало с толку. Так только у наркоманов получается. Не похоже было, что ты помнил хоть что-то о прошлой ночи, но ты, видимо, запомнил малую часть — мое обещание, потому что стал звонить мне каждый раз, когда возникали проблемы. И не было ни разу, чтобы я не взял трубку. В последний раз ты позвонил мне из уборной Олив Гарден на Таймс Сквер.

Я рассказываю тебе все это не просто затем, чтоб ты понял, какими безосновательными и болезненными были твои вчерашние слова, но еще и затем, чтоб ты попытался понять, почему я так вел себя в последние несколько месяцев. Я знал тебя почти всю мою жизнь, но видел тебя в худших ситуациях, чем все остальные, — Стэн смотрит себе под ноги. Он берет пиво Майка и протягивает Ричи. — Твое?  
— Нет, — говорит Ричи. — Для меня — вода.  
— Хах.

Ричи ставит пиво и пьет свою воду — аккуратно, медленно и спокойно. Когда заканчивает, смотрит на Стэна, и тот смотрит в ответ.

Ричи тянется к карману и достает листок бумаги. Отдает Стэну.  
— Что это? — спрашивает тот.  
— Просто прочти. Вслух, если не сложно.  
— Окей. Здесь написано: « _Со стола Кетрин Уилсон, доктора психотерапии, тому, кто о нем волнуется. Мистер Ричи Тозиер прошел у меня сессию поведенческой терапии 19 октября 2018 года_ ». Что это?  
— То, о чем ты только что прочел. Ты был прав каждый раз, когда советовал мне сходить на консультацию. Наконец, я это сделал. Мне так жаль, Стэн. Прости меня за прошлый вечер и за то, что заставил тебя пройти через все то дерьмо.  
Стэн перечитывает слова на бумаге.  
— Ты заставил психотерапевта написать записку, просто чтобы показать мне?  
— Ага. А еще я заставил ее называть себя мистером и все такое, — Ричи слабо улыбается. Улыбка исчезает почти мгновенно. — Вчера я достиг дна, Стэн. Я ранил людей, которых люблю. Сделал больно тебе. Делал тебе больно годами. Ты не обязан меня оберегать. Никогда не был. Я был тупым ебнутым ребенком, который вырос в тупого ебнутого взрослого, но я стараюсь исправиться. Я исправлюсь. Но я сделаю это по-своему.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Я не лягу в клинику. Я собираюсь ходить на консультации, и проведу остаток моей жизни в работе над собой, если придется. Я собираюсь нанять кого-то, кто будет помогать мне с финансами. С самого начала было не честно заставлять тебя заниматься мной. Не хочу быть твоим нанимателем. Не хочу, чтобы ты был моим терапевтом. Хочу выяснить, как снова стать твоим другом. Это все, чего я нам желаю — быть друзьями. Что ты об этом думаешь?

Стэн смотрит, и его невозмутимость дает трещину. Он даже не пытается скрыть слезы, как делает Ричи.

— Что я не так сказал? — спрашивает Ричи. Сердце забилось у горла. В ушах пульсирует кровь.  
— Н-ничего, — выдыхает Стэн. — Совсем ничего.

А потом, впервые за время их дружбы, Ричи утешает Стэна.

— Спасибо тебе, Стэн, — говорит Ричи, — за все, что ты для меня сделал. Ты знаешь, я сохранил их.  
— Что сохранил?  
— Конверты. Все эти маленькие записки… я любил их, Стэн. Я всегда любил их, но никогда тебе не говорил. Я любил твои глупые короткие однострочники, — _я любил тебя_. — Но эра подходит к концу, и самое время мне это принять.  
— Видимо, да, — шепчет Стэн. — Я тоже хочу попросить у тебя прощения. Прости меня за то, что не замечал, как ты работаешь над собой. Прости за недоверие. Ты сказал, что не употреблял в Нью-Йорке, а я не поверил. И если… Если Эдди… Если ты правда думаешь, что любишь его, я не должен тебя разубеждать. Но, Ричи, никогда не позволяй ему видеть тебя таким, каким я тебя увидел той ночью. Если любишь, избавь его от этого. Пожалуйста.

— Я люблю его, — говорит Ричи. — Я люблю его так, что даже словами не могу выразить.  
— Окей, — говорит Стэн. — Я верю тебе.  
— Спасибо.  
Стэн выскальзывает из его объятий и утирает слезы.  
— Господи, это катарсис.  
— Ага, — Ричи смеется. — О, кстати, Led Zeppelin II не тупой.  
Стэн закатывает глаза.  
— Led Zeppelin II — очень тупой альбом.  
— Лучше Бенни Гудмана.  
— Джаз прекрасен и вне времени, вот что я тебе скажу. Мы с Майком решили нарядиться Дюком Эллингтоном и Бенни Гудманом на этот Хэллоуин.  
— Правда? И кто кем?  
— Ха-ха.  
— И что, вы двое всерьез собираетесь нацепить усы и ждать, пока люди поймут, кто вы такие? Или ты собираешься притащить с собой эту длинную дудку и заставить Майка таскать с собой виолончель?  
— Длинную дудку? Она называется кларнет. Ты знаешь, что это кларнет.  
Ричи поднимает руки в знак поражения:  
— Окей, окей.

Они давным-давно уже не смеялись вместе. Дольше, чем Ричи мог себе представить.

— Хочешь, я отвезу тебя на следующую встречу с доктором Уилсон? — предлагает Стэн.  
— Я к ней больше не собираюсь.  
— Ричи…  
— Я, ох, на самом деле взял у нее направление к специалисту в Нью-Йорке.  
— В Нью-Йорке?  
— Угу. Я возвращаюсь. Понимаю, это выглядит импульсивно, и, наверное, так оно и есть. Но, по крайней мере, не так жестко, как раньше. Я размышлял над этим целых десять часов.  
— Господь всемогущий.  
— Знаю, знаю. Но я должен кое-что сделать. Останусь там надолго.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Стэн, тоном чуть нервозней обычного. — Я признаю, что ты взрослый человек, который может принимать решения самостоятельно.  
— Все нормально, Стэн. Я бы обеспокоился, если б ты заявил, что идея хорошая.  
— Я такой предсказуемый?  
— Как сюжет «Мстителей»**.  
— Ужасно.  
— Спасибо.  
— Так, видимо, мы должны обсудить финансы, если уж ты уезжаешь.  
— О, Стэнни, ты всегда знаешь, как меня возбудить и занять.  
— Ричи, у тебя губа уже не болит, раз ты снова начал нести херню?  
— Я пошутил! Кроме того, что там обсуждать? У меня сейчас все улажено, а твое жалование я оплачу до конца года. Просто и ясно.  
— Это не просто и не ясно. Вопрос чайникам — когда ты говоришь, что оплатишь мне жалование до конца года, ты имеешь в виду календарный или фискальный год?  
— Ну и что это еще такое?  
— В расчетах схем я подчиняюсь государственной фискальной системе, и новый год начался первого октября.  
— О Боже мой. А налоги мои ты заплатил?  
— Ричи, налоги платят в апреле. Я запишу тебя на курсы по финансам.  
— Что угодно, только не это!  
— Могу помочь тебе найти другого специалиста. Я знаю множество фирм, у которых есть офисы и в ЛА, и в Нью-Йорке. И я хочу, чтобы ты заплатил мне только за время, которое я отработал. Я бросил тебя, ты меня не увольнял.  
— Ай. И этот момент навсегда останется в истории, именуемый Великим Расколом.  
— Это название уже занято.  
— Да ну? Это кем же?  
— Как ты можешь быть не в курсе, когда у нас день уплаты налогов, но знать о Великом Расколе?  
— Ты меня недооцениваешь, Стэн, — говорит Ричи. Это отчасти шутка. Отчасти нет.  
— Видимо, да, — говорит Стэн. — Я собираюсь провести кое-какие операции по твоим счетам до конца следующей недели. Постарайся пока их не трогать, окей?  
— Да, это было бы неплохо.  
— Было бы?  
— Я потратил десять миллионов сегодня утром.  
Стэн смеется.  
— Что? — спрашивает Ричи.  
— Это забавно.  
— Я не шутил.  
— О Боже.  
— Ага.  
— Что ты, черт возьми, купил?  
— Не переживай, Стэнни. Я сделал то, что должен был сделать уже очень давно. Ну да, я, вероятно, мог бы сэкономить кое-какую сумму, если бы согласился подождать, но ты же знаешь, сколько времени уходит на бюрократические проволочки. Я кое-кому приплатил, чтобы подтолкнуть процесс. Но ты прав, я должен немного подучиться финансам. Кажется, они мне понадобятся.  
— Ричи, о чем ты, блядь, говоришь? Что ты купил?  
— Оставайтесь с нами, и узнаете!

Ричи Тозиер прибывает в Национальный аэропорт Джона Ф. Кеннеди в десять тридцать утра. Прошло пять месяцев с его первого побега в Нью-Йорк. Оказывается, прошло не так уж много времени. Но этот раз не последний. На этот раз он бежит не от чего-то, а навстречу чему-то.

Он задерживается у здания в Куинсе. Это небольшой трехэтажный сквот красного кирпича, изрисованный граффити, с деревянной дверью и металлической решеткой. Здание уместилось между аптекой и винным погребком. И теперь оно принадлежит ему.

У двери его ждет человек, который передает ему ключ и пачку бумаг. Какое-то время они беседуют. Ричи расспрашивает мужчину о том, все ли инструкции были соблюдены, и мужчина все подтверждает.

Тогда Ричи подписывает бумаги. Он проводит большую часть дня, получая свои заказы; доводит задуманное до конца. А потом спускается в метро.

Ричи не помнит точно, где Эдди живет, поэтому долго блуждает по Бушвику. Он в темных очках и с бумажным пакетом в руках, в котором лежит кое-что для Эдди. В тех же дешевых очках и толстовке, которые Бев купила ему несколько месяцев назад. Он идет, опустив голову, и волосы скрывают его лицо. В последний раз он выходил в люди довольно давно, поэтому есть шанс, что с длинными волосами его не узнают сразу. На последних публичных фото он у ресторана Олив Гарден. Может, и те, из клуба, уже появились онлайн. Или те, где он у офиса доктора Уилсон. Он не проверял Твиттер. И не собирается. Пока он бродит по району, его не оставляет ощущение, что люди могут видеть сквозь очки. Ему необходимо привыкнуть к этому ощущению. Он больше не хочет прятаться по домам друзей. Или за собственным забором.

В девятом часу он останавливается возле нужного дома, он уверен. Ну, почти уверен. Смотрит на кнопки звонков у парадного. Никаких имен, только номера квартир. Так что он нажимает на первый.  
— Алло?  
— Здесь живет Эдди?  
— Нет.  
Второй.  
— Кто это?  
— Здесь живет Эдди?  
Нет.  
Третий раз.  
— Да?  
— Здесь живет Эдди?  
— Нет.  
Четвертый.  
— Алло?  
— Здесь живет Эдди?  
— Что вы хотели? — Бев.  
— Это Извинительный тур Ричи Тозиера…  
Бев впускает его.

Она встречает его у двери. Дверь на цепочке, открыта всего на несколько дюймов. На Бев красный шарф. Цвета кровавой луны.

— Бев, я…  
— Эдди сейчас нет.  
— Ох, а где… Где он? Вечер четверга. В четверг он всегда свободен.  
— Он взял дополнительную смену.  
— О. Это из-за… Из-за…  
— Скажи это вслух, Ричи. Почему Эдди может быть расстроен?  
— Из-за моих слов.  
— Из-за чего еще?  
— Я игнорировал его звонки.

Бев хлопает дверью у него перед носом. И он слышит, как цепочка выскальзывает из паза, а потом дверь распахивается.  
— Входи, — говорит Бев.

Они садятся за маленьким кухонным столом. Ричи ежится. Ставит бумажную сумку. Здесь все так же, как было несколько месяцев назад, только сейчас ему неуютно. Комната сжимается.

— Эдди когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о нашем друге Мэтте? — спрашивает Бев.  
— Нет, — говорит Ричи. — Я не знаю никого по имени Мэтт.  
— Ну, лучшим другом он нам не был. Так вот — Мэтт с ума сходил, когда напивался. Однажды ночью мы с Эдди сидели у него в гостях, выпили пару бутылок пива, и тут Мэтт съехал с катушек. То есть, стал абсолютно неадекватен. Он снял штаны вместе с бельем и выбросил их через забор. Затем вернулся во двор, где мы сидели на пластиковых стульях. Таких, знаешь, дешевых, с узкими отверстиями на сиденьях. И вот, он подошел и рухнул на тот, что стоял рядом с моим, и вдруг заорал — я такого жуткого крика в жизни своей не слышала. Мы с Эдди уставились на него, потому что сначала не могли понять, что случилось. Но тут он начал выть «Мои яйца! Господи, мои яйца!». Видишь ли, когда он сел, края отверстия под его весом раздвинулись, и яйца попали между ними, а когда он подвинулся, их прищемило.

— Господь…  
— Я не закончила. Мошонка застряла, яйца оказались в ловушке. Мы с Эдди были в ужасе, а он выл, кричал и рыдал. Мы попытались помочь ему освободиться, но стоило немного его подвинуть, он снова начинал орать, громче и громче. Можешь представить, что он чувствовал? В конечном итоге, Эдди пришлось позвонить пожарным, чтоб они приехали и вытащили его яйца. И вот глупый мальчишка-пожарный, который, наверное, мечтал стать героем, когда поступал на службу, должен был лезть под стул, чтоб встретиться там с отвратительными потными яйцами, свисавшими ему в лицо. Он сказал, что придется резать пластик. Предупредил Мэтта не двигаться. Мы с Эдди изо всех сил пытались его удержать, но не помогло. В последний момент Мэтт дернулся, и пожарный промахнулся.

— Нееет.  
— Мэтт получил порез на мошонке, Ричи. И если мы думали, что он громко орал до этого… Боже. Он завизжал как свинья, которую режут. Но, кстати, помогло — яйца уменьшились из-за того, что потеряли много крови, и выскользнули. Что ты об этом думаешь?

— Ты угрожаешь мне кастрацией?  
— Я просто рассказала тебе историю, — Бев пробегает пальцами сквозь пряди. — Если ты не будешь думать головой, жизнь прищемит тебе яйца.  
— Я ошибся.

— Да. Ошибся. Слушай, Ричи, ты мне нравишься. Я считаю тебя забавным и умным, и ты, скорее всего, хороший парень, но Эдди — мой лучший друг. Более того, он — человек. И так, как ты поступил с ним, себя с людьми не ведут. Я не знаю, зачем ты это сделал. Не знаю, почему не отвечал, когда он тебе перезванивал. И не знаю, почему ты здесь. Но знаю, что с минуты на минуту Эдди войдет через эту дверь. И, Ричи, он не злится. Ему это даже в голову не пришло. Он _должен_ злиться. Он имеет на это право. Но нет. Он напуган, потерян и расстроен, потому что думает, что ты на грани коллапса, и он не знает, как тебе помочь. Так что исправь это. Ты понимаешь? Ты можешь стать лучше, Ричи…  
— Бев, я стараюсь. Я собираюсь все поправить.  
— Надеюсь на это. Как я уже сказала, ты мне нравишься.

Ричи хотелось бы верить, что они станут хорошими друзьями. Бев попросила у Эдди его номер, когда он прислал ей Рэй-Бэны, и они время от времени общались. И с Беном тоже. Но их дружба всегда держалась на Эдди. И теперь, лицом к лицу с Бев, Ричи не знает, что между ними. В ее взгляде нет ни удивления, ни обожания, ни радости, как в первую встречу. Во взгляде Бев — горечь, печаль и скептицизм. Но она улыбается.  
— Что в сумке? — спрашивает она.

Ричи ей рассказывает. Сначала она не уловила, но он объясняет весь план.  
— Как романтично. — Он не может понять ее тон. Может, ироничный. Или одобрительный. Точно не скажешь. Так, наверное, и задумано. Ричи кажется, что Бев и Стэн могли бы соперничать за покерным столом. Она говорит:  
— Снимай свою толстовку.  
— Зачем?  
— Она безвкусная.

Он стягивает худи, и Бев бросает ее в другой конец комнаты.  
Снимает шарф и оборачивает вокруг его шеи.

— Вот так, — говорит она. — Ты выглядишь милым. И красивым.  
— Красивым, — эхом повторяет Ричи. Эдди назвал его красивым в ночь, когда они встретились. Ричи тогда понятия не имел, что на это сказать. А теперь?  
— Я оставлю тебя здесь, — говорит Беверли. — Мы с Беном собирались чего-нибудь выпить. Пока, Ричи.  
— Пока, Бев, — отвечает Ричи, надеясь, что не в последний раз.

Минут через пятнадцать после ухода Беверли на лестнице раздаются шаги. В замке поворачивается ключ. Эдди открывает дверь.  
— Ричи?

Сердце останавливается. Все, что было с ними, схлопывается в одну точку. 5560 текстовых сообщений. 222 часа на телефоне. 2815 миль друг от друга. Трехчасовая разница во времени. Пять месяцев. Они не касались друг друга пять месяцев.

— Бев меня впустила, — тихо объясняет Ричи.  
— О, — говорит Эдди.

Странное начало. Воздух наэлектризован, и между ними столько всего, что необходимо сказать, и от напряжения Ричи не знает, с чего начать.

— Ты… Мы… — Ричи неловко сжимает пальцы. Поднимается. Руки отяжелели и похолодели, как не свои.

Эдди идет к нему, медленно и неуверенно. Он бледнее, чем Ричи его запомнил. Это тоже странно. Ричи из них двоих посылал больше фото и видео, но они никогда не общались по видеосвязи. Все, что он знает о том, как выглядит Эдди, основано на двадцати четырех часах первой встречи, нескольких снапшотах и парочке грязных видео, на которых лицо почти не видно. Несмотря на всю их близость, Ричи не имел простой возможности видеть его вот так. На этот раз Эдди не в кожаных штанах, его глаза не накрашены, и в них нет ни капли того безумия, которое Ричи помнил. Он в свободных синих джинсах, сером поло и в кроссовках Нью Бэланс. И ему больно. И он устал. И даже такой — он красив. Это чудо.

— Твоя губа, — говорит Эдди. — Что случилось?  
Ричи понимает, что вопрос не только о губе.  
— Я облажался, — отвечает Ричи с вялым смешком.  
— Да?  
— Да. Эдди, это было недоразу…  
-… мение. В ту ночь в клубе какой-то парень предложил тебе наркоту, а другой парень сфоткал. Они нашли тебя и потребовали денег за молчание. Когда ты узнал — подумал, что я соучастник.  
— Да. Точно. Как ты понял?  
Эдди достает телефон.  
— Интернет. TMZ выложили фото из ночного клуба — ты и наркотики. Я увидел по дороге домой. Было несложно сложить два и два. А потом кто-то запостил твои фотки перед офисом психотерапевта. Люди болтают. Говорят, ты скатился. Говорят, до самого дна. Это так? Ты достиг дна, Ричи?

Сон. Он на дне ванны. Хватается за воду, тянется, брыкается, ищет что-то. Что-то. _Что тебя поправит? Кое-что_. Ему кое-что нужно. Но Эдди — не кое-что.

— Никто не научил меня плавать, — говорит Ричи. — Но я научусь.

И взгляд, которым Эдди на него смотрит… В нем такая любовь, что у Ричи разрывается сердце. Она не похожа на мальчишескую влюбленность Стэна. И на мрачное чувство, которая мать сохранила к отцу. На любовь к собственному отражению, о которой говорил ему Билл. Не наивная и не притворная. Она их собственная. _Я знаю тебя; я вижу тебя; я люблю, несмотря ни на что_.

И он вдруг осознает, что Стэн был не прав. Ричи не может скрыть от Эдди, каким он был 25 апреля 2010 года. Потому что Эдди уже все знает. И у него никогда не было иллюзий по поводу Ричи. Потому что все, чем Ричи был и что делал — и есть он. Он наркоман. Он завязывает. Он блюет на себя. Он держится. Он идет, спотыкается и падает, и снова встает. Он хороший и плохой. И, может быть, первое вытесняет второе. Все, что казалось таким далеким, зыбким и пугающим, стало вдруг простым и ясным. Все это — он.  
И это Эдди ему открыл.

И Ричи тоже _видит_ Эдди. Видит тревоги и страхи, и потребность в поддержке. Видит маски, которые он носит. Дистанцию, которую тот старается держать, и ауру загадочности, которую создает. Нужду стать кем-то другим на одну ночь. Стать любимым на одну ночь. Ричи знает — Эдди делает это из-за страха, что на самом деле недостаточно хорош. Ричи знает.

Потому что они знают друг друга. Любовь или вивисекция. Одно и то же, на самом деле.

Дистанция сокращается. Но они не целуются. Пока нет.

— Прости меня, — говорит Ричи. — Эдди, прости меня за то, что я наговорил. Прости меня, что не отвечал на твои звонки. Прости, что не позвонил вчера. Прости, что не любил тебя так, как ты того заслуживаешь.

Эдди что-то ищет в его глазах. Приковывает взглядом. Держит.  
— Я прощаю, — говорит он.

Ричи позволяет себе выдохнуть. Он и не заметил, что не дышал. А потом рассказывает Эдди, что произошло после того, как он оставил голосовое. Миссис Деннинджер. Стэн. Билл. Ребенок. Майк. Пьянка. Сон. Рвота. Рассказывает правду о том, как умер папа. О попытках исправить то, что натворил. О том, как ему всегда придется работать над собой.

— Я хочу стать лучше, — говорит Ричи. — Быть лучше для тебя. Для моих друзей. В память об отце. И для себя самого.  
— И ты будешь, — говорит Эдди. И целует Ричи. Неловкий и совершенный поцелуй. Новый, и такой знакомый.  
— Ты здесь, — шепчет Эдди, отстраняясь. Не наигранно и не драматично. Недоверчиво. Восторженно. — Ты и правда здесь.  
— Я и правда здесь, — смеется Ричи. — И никуда не денусь. Я остаюсь в Нью-Йорке.  
— Ричи, я не хочу, чтобы ты переезжал сюда из-за меня. Я не хочу…  
— Я переезжаю не из-за тебя. Из-за себя самого. А то, что ты тоже здесь — приятный бонус. Огромный бонус.  
— Ты о чем? Почему ты здесь?  
Ричи вручает ему бумажную сумку.  
— Я принес тебе кое-что. Это ответ на твой вопрос.

Эдди скептически осматривает сумку. Вынимает коробку. Смотрит на нее слегка удивленно и недоверчиво.  
— Ты купил мне радио?  
— Да. Я знаю, что тебе некомфортно брать у меня вещи, так что можешь заплатить мне, если хочешь. Оно стоит семь долларов.  
— Не понимаю, — говорит Эдди, — почему ты мне его принес?

Ричи достает из пакета последний документ из тех, что ему довелось подписать с утра. Вынимает из файла. Отдает его Эдди.

Эдди изучает его.  
— Что за EDI?  
— Произносится «Эдди», — говорит Ричи. — На самом деле, полное зарегистрированное название WEDI-FM 100.3 FM. Знаешь, они заставили добавить W.  
— Ты купил радиостанцию?  
— Я купил радиостанцию.  
— Ты купил радиостанцию и назвал ее в мою честь?

— Да. И она взорвет эфир. Скоро все в Нью-Йорке будут слушать EDI. Эдс, я жил на свете двадцать пять лет, и за все это время только ты — единственный из всех — спросил меня, чем я хотел бы заниматься. Не представляю, как я хотя бы на мгновение мог подумать, что ты мне врал, — Ричи держит его за руку. Ладонь в ладони. — Эдди Каспбрак, ты — самое настоящее из всего, что со мной случилось. Как я мог не назвать ее в твою честь? В ночь нашего знакомства ты сказал мне, что, может быть, настало время для перемен. И я так долго не мог понять, что могу. Так что я собираюсь жить в Нью-Йорке и быть диджеем на собственной радиостанции. Как тебе?  
— Это охуительно, — говорит Эдди.  
— О, и ты еще не слышал главного.  
— Чего же?

— Подключи радио и настрой его на волну 100.3. Я выкупил старую станцию, и у меня пока не было времени заменить оборудование. Пришлось совершить пару оффшорных сделок, чтобы получить лицензию. Я весь день работал с парнями, которых нанял, чтобы все организовать быстро. Я должен был сделать все быстро, потому что хочу, чтобы ты кое-что услышал. Пока на волне всего одна песня, но хорошая.

Эдди подключает радио и находит волну. Ричи протягивает к нему руку и разворачивает к себе.

_if you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

— Wannabe? — Эдди хохочет.  
— Она на репите последние три часа.  
— Для меня?  
— Для Пош, — говорит Ричи. — Я люблю тебя, Эдди. Я так сильно в тебя влюблен.

Эдди вздыхает. Он улыбается, немного задумчиво и слегка печально. Он держит Ричи за руку и ведет кончиками пальцев по его закрашенным ногтям.

— До тебя я никого никогда не любил, — шепчет Эдди. — Получилось как-то нежданно, не правда ли?

— Правда, — отвечает Ричи. Освобождает руку и проводит пальцами по его щеке. Он забыл, каково это — касаться кого-то вот так. — Я… Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку. Эдди, если мы будем вместе, ты тоже появишься на фото в Твиттере. Я не смогу остаться здесь, с тобой, не смогу провести с тобой ночь так, чтобы люди ничего не узнали. Они будут нас преследовать. У тебя нет консьержа. Они будут поджидать тебя у подъезда. Некоторые даже попытаются вломиться в квартиру. Когда мы отправимся пообедать, люди станут нас фотографировать. А когда пойдем по улице, начнут просить автографы. Если я буду их игнорировать, они заявят, что я веду себя неуважительно и не ценю своих фанатов. И еще обязательно появятся одержимые нашими отношениями. И те, кто возненавидит тебя за то, что ты со мной. И те, кто возненавидит меня за отношения с мужчиной. А те, кто уже болтал, что у меня нервный срыв, посчитают, что ты — часть моего безумия. Я больше всего на свете хочу, чтобы все было просто. Хочу каждый день ездить в метро на работу и возвращаться к тебе каждый вечер, но такого не может быть, и, если ты будешь со мной, ты окажешься в той же ситуации. У тебя жизнь только начинается, Эдди. Всего пара месяцев до диплома. Столько всего впереди. Я не… Я не хочу стоять на твоем пути.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Эдди. Слезы стоят у него в глазах. Несколько капелек сбегают по щекам. — И это необратимо.

— Твои слова о счастье и печали, я их понял. Сначала я думал, что ты о дихотомии. Или о парадоксе. Но вот мы, и для нас никогда ничего не будет просто. Я так сильно тебя люблю, Эдди. И потратил так много нашего времени в страхе, что ты меня не любил, в страхе, что ты можешь уйти. Если ты позволишь мне, я всегда буду любить тебя. Но ты должен выбрать. Что мы будем делать?  
Эдди шмыгает. Кладет руку Ричи на грудь и чувствует его сердцебиение, как тогда, перед первым поцелуем у клуба, где каждый мог их увидеть. Беззаботно. Искренне.  
Эдди утирает слезы. Улыбается.  
— Спроси меня, пойду ли я с тобой на свидание.  
— Эдди Каспбрак, согласишься ли ты пойти со мной на свидание?

Песня играет с начала.

И эта ночь заканчивается в люксе отеля Плаза. Фото, на которых они целуются в маленькой бургерной в Ист Вилладж, разлетелись по сети и вот-вот затмят фотки из клуба и у приемной доктора Уилсон. Прекрасно.

После ужина они заехали на радиостанцию, и около полуночи Ричи впервые вышел в эфир. Никто не слышал, но это не важно. Он сказал примерно следующее:

_— Так, это Ричи Тозь-юр. Да-да, вы все правильно поняли. Тозь-юр, друзья. С этого момента я ваш диджей. Я здесь, чтобы ставить для вас потрясающую музыку. Я пока тут разбираюсь, но уже думаю над псевдонимом. Лидируют два варианта, так что скоро вы будете знать меня как Records Tozier или Rich the Bitch. Я посоветовался со своим бойфрендом, и он сказал, что это вообще не важно, потому что они оба чудовищны. А, да, я забыл упомянуть, что у меня есть бойфренд. Хотя, я и так много болтаю, так что вы еще меня узнаете. Завтра наша первая официальная трансляция, и мы будем играть действительно крутую музыку, так что оставайтесь на волне. Но сегодня — ничего лишнего, и только «Wannabe» by the Spice Girls в 199-й раз подряд. Добро пожаловать на EDI Radio._

И они занимались сексом, сумасшедшие и жадные, нежные и влюбленные. Ричи уснул, положив голову Эдди на плечо, слушая сердце.

Посреди ночи Ричи просыпается.

Он идет в ванную и упирается рукой в зеркало. Твердой рукой. Рукой отца. Он долго мечтал иметь хоть что-то от отца, но теперь чувствует, что оно в нем было всегда. И никуда не денется. И сейчас он собирается закрепить это чувство. Собирается побороться за свое место в мире.

Ричи находит маркер, который положил в чемодан рядом с Оскаром. Он встает перед зеркалом, снимает колпачок зубами и закрывает один глаз. А потом начинает обводить. Открытый глаз, форму носа, нижнюю губу. Снова. Другой глаз, кончик носа, левую щеку. Снова. Свои глаза. Свой нос. Свои губы. Обводит их снова и снова без четкой последовательности, позволяя им накладываться и сливаться. Левое ухо касается правого. Десять глаз в самом центре. Полукружья губ. Он зеркало своими чертами, как мимолетными снимками. Здесь — и нет. Здесь — и нет. Здесь.

Он изучает то, что получилось, и внезапно начинает смеяться, так, что не может остановиться. Он уничтожил зеркало, но ему все равно. Черт, да он назовет это арт-объектом. Автопортрет, который совсем на него не похож, но имеет все его черты. Реализм. Абстракция. Романтизм. Похоже на Миро. Похоже на концепт. Но это он. Живой, дышащий человек. Разбитый и разрушенный, и собранный воедино.

— Что смешного ты там нашел? — спрашивает Эдди из комнаты, голос у него сонный.  
— Позже узнаешь, — отвечает Ричи. И снова смеется.  
— Иди в постель.  
— Дай мне минуту, Эдс.

Внизу по зеркалу, под рядом носов, он пишет:

РИЧАРД УЭНТВОРТ ТОЗИЕР

The End

*Жиза.  
** Пасхалка Детке.

В оригинале: «Am I that transparent?»  
«Like a used blotting paper.»  
«Я такой прозрачный?»  
«Как использованная промокашка.»

По очевидной причине я решила немного поиграть шрифтами и, припомнив, как Ричи раздражают супергеройские франшизы (и саркастичную Бету, которая их любит), получила вот что. Хорошо смеется тот, кто смеется последним.


End file.
